Ancients Ascended
by Olaf74
Summary: Sequel zu "Heritage of the Ancients"
1. Kapitel 1

**Arrival Day**

"Dr. Weir zum Kontrollraum…Colonel Sheppard zum Kontrollraum." rief eine Stimme in Panik über die Funkgeräte.

"Hier Weir, was ist los?" fragte Elizabeth nachdem sie ihr Funkgerät aktiviert hatte.

"Ma'am, die Langreichweitensensoren melden die Ankunft unbekannter Schiffe am Rand des Systems." sagte der Wachoffizier.

"Sind es Schiffe der Wraith?" fragte Weir.

"Nein, Ma'am, wir kennen diesen Schiffstyp definitiv nicht, da sie sich nicht in der Datenbank von Atlantis befinden." sagte der Wachoffizier nun.

John Sheppard, der ebenfalls zugehört hatte, sagte. "Was meinen sie damit, sie sind aufgetaucht, hätten wir sie denn nicht orten müssen, als sie in das System einflogen?"

"Das ist ja das Problem, Sir, im ersten Moment war der Weltraum leer und im nächsten gaben die Systeme in den höchten Tönen den Alarm von sich, als diese Schiffe wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten." sagte ein verwirrter Offizier.

Elizabeth kam nun die Stufen zum Kontrollraum herauf gerannt und fragte. "Was machen diese Schiffe?"

"Das ist das kuriose. Sie fliegen in Richtung des Systemrandes und umkreisen dabei je­den Planeten." sagte der Offizier.

"Rodney?" fragte Elizabeth.

"Fragen sie mich nicht, ich bin gerade erst angekommen, also fragen sie besser ihn, er weiss deutlich mehr als ich." sagte Rodney und deutete auf den Wachoffizier, denn er war noch immer wütend, weil er nicht zu Ende essen konnte.

John Sheppard, gefolgt von Teyla betrat nun den Kontrollraum und erblickte ein Bild der Schiffe, das sich von den inaktiven Waffenplattformen weg bewegte.

"Teyla, erkennst du sie vielleicht?" sagte John und trat neben Elizabeth.

"Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen." sagte Teyla. In dem Moment gaben die Sensoren für das Systeminnere erneut Alarm und auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Bild eines riesigen Schiffes, das mitten im System erschienen war.

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, flog das Schiff mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zum Rand des Systems.

"Was ist da los?" sagte John.

Genau in diesem Moment begann sich Atlantis abzuschalten.

Alle Systeme fuhren nach und nach herunter.

"Rodney tu etwas." rief Elizabeth, während die Lichter sich abschalteten. Direkt danach deaktivierte sich der Hauptcomputer der Stadt.

"Das bin ich nicht." rief Rodney.

Etwas lauter sagte er. "Das ist Atlantis selbst, es schaltet sich vollständig ab, obwohl weiterhin Energie von den Generatoren abgegeben wird."

"Nun, dann reparier es." rief John.

"Das kann ich nicht." sagte Rodney und schob einen der Techniker aus dem Weg, bevor er an seinem Laptop Überrangcodes einzugeben versuchte, aber es war zu spät und der Hauptcomputer schaltete sich ab.

"Er ist abgeschaltet." rief Rodney frustriert. "Der Hauptcomputer ist abgeschaltet und ich kann ihn nicht neustarten."

"John." sagte Elizabeth Weir.

John schaute zu ihr und hatte eine Idee. "Die Shuttles, vielleicht kriegen wir wenigstens eines in die Luft um zu sehen, was dort ankommt."

"Machen sie es." sagte Weir.

Er setzte sein Headset auf und befahl einigen Leuten, in den Hangar zu kommen, um eines der Shuttles zu bemannen.

Wenige Augenblicke später hörten sie einen Funkspruch. "Entschuldigung, Sir, aber die Kontrollen lassen sich nicht aktivieren."

"Verdammt, was ist hier los?" fluchte Rodney und drehte sich um, um die deaktivierten Stationen zu betrachten.

"Wählt das Tor an." befahl Elizabeth und trat um die Konsole herum. "Egal wohin, aber öffnet ein Wurmloch."

Der Techniker an der Torkonsole versuchte die Befehle auszuführen, aber es geschah nichts, denn auch dieses System hatte keine Energie mehr. "Tut mir leid, aber das Gate ist ebenfalls abgeschaltet."

Als John das hörte, schickte er sein Mitglieder seines Teams als Wachen zur Tür, während der Rest ihm folgte um sich auf eine mögliche Invasion vorzubereiten.

Feindlich, dachte er, die Stadt schaltete sich ab und das ohne Grund. Deshalb Feindlich, dachte er.

XXXX

Harry brachte seinen Stuhl wieder in die Wagerechte und schaute das erste mal auf ihre neue Heimatwelt.

'Aloria, wie schnell können die Waffen im Notfall aktiviert werden?' fragte Harry.

'Sehr schnell, maximal fünfzig Sekunden.' sagte Aloria.

Harry stand nun auf und gab einen Teil der Kontrolle wieder frei und deaktivierte die Waffensysteme.

Harry trat nun zum Rand der Plattform und beboachtete, wie der Kommandostab jubelte und sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern klopfte, bevor er sagte. "**Sprung Beendet…Bere­itschaftsstufe der Stationen auf Normal. Last den eigentlichen Spass beginnen**."

Das Leuchten verschwand nun, während Harry seinen Kern wieder freigab. Er gingn nun zu Bryce hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Stufen.

Harry nahm sich nun den neben ihm erscheinenden Trank und nahm einen Schluck, bevor er sagte. "Nun, die ganze Arbeit und wir sind binnen weniger Sekunden hier."

"Ist dir Langweilig, während du hier herumsitzt und uns bei der Arbeit zusiehst?" fragte Harry und setzte sich auf die oberste Stufe.

Bryce starrte unterdessen jene Welt unter der Stadt an. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an jene Bilder über dieses System aus den Geschichtsstunden, konnte aber nicht glauben, das er es wirklich vorsich sah. "Es sieht so anders aus."

Bryce stand nun auf und setzte sich eng an Harry gekuschelt neben ihn. "Ich erinnere mich an die Geschichtsstunden über dieses System. Es sieht so anders aus als in den Stunden."

Harry umarmte seinen Stiefsohn un eng, während Bryce in seinen Erinnerungen schwel­gte, und beobachtete wie mehrere Shuttle's mit Sicherheitstruppen als Aufklärer starteten und in Richtung des Planeten flogen.

Harry erblickte nun Tonks und andere Personen die sich nahe dem Ankunftsbereich ver­sammelten und drückte Bryce sanft, bevor er sagte." Komm, gehen wir dorthin wo ich normalerweise Sitze und beobachten wir das Geschehen."

Er legte den Arm um Bryce's Schultern und zog ihn ansich, bevor beide die Treppen hinab stiegen und zum Ankunftsbereich hinüber gingen, wobei sie nahe den Stationen immer wieder einmal innehielten um mit den Personen dort zu reden, die vor Aufregung nur mühsam ihre Aufgaben erledigten.

Beide erreichten schliesslich die Gatekontrolle und gingen zu Harry's Arbeitsbereich hinüber, wo sie sich setzten und Harry damit begann, die Anzeigen zu aktivieren, während Bryce sich ebenfalls auf eine der Anzeigen konzentriert.

Neugierig auf das, was Bryce tat, schaute er hinüber und erkannte, das sich Informationen über Lantea aus den Daten der Cyrorar holte, um die aktuellen Bilder mit denen von damals zu vergleichen.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Bryce schaute zu Harry und nickte, bevor er sagte. "Ich erinnere mich nur an viele Dinge."

Harry sah nun zu dem traurigen Jugendlichen und berührte seinen Kern kurz, um seinen Stuhl so zu verändern, das darin zwei Personen Platz hatten.

"Komm her." sagte Harry sanft und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

Bryce's Geschtsausdruck wurde nun etwas zufriedener und sprang aus seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich neben Harry, wobei er seinen Kopf an dessen Arm lehnte, um gemeinsam die Vorgänge zu beobachten.

Während Harry die Displays so einstellte, das er reale Daten von den Einheiten im Sys­tem erhielt, kamen seine Berater und die Oberhäupter der Abteilungen zur Arbeitsplat­tform und loggten sich in die Stationen vor ihnen ein, so dass sie genauere Berichte abgeben konnten.

Harry versuchte Bryce zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig den anderen zuzuhören. Er beobachtete nun jenes Holo-Display, das die aktuellsten Informationen anzeigte.

Jack schloss sein Datapad an den Tisch an und aktivierte seine Station, bevor er zu Harry schaute. Nun erkannte er auch Bryce neben Harry, der recht glücklich wirkte.

Er schaute nun direkt zu Harry und dann zu Bryce und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Als er sah, wie Harry lautlos "Erinnerungen" aussprach, nickte er leicht und hörte dann wieder den anderen zu.

"Wir haben die Bestätigung des Zentralcomputers von Atlantis erhalten, das die Systeme abgeschaltet sind. Wir erhalten ausserdem den kompletten Datensatz des Systems." sagte Aloria nun.

"Wie lange ist Atlantis jetzt abgeschaltet?" fragte Harry.

"Der Befehl wurde vor fünfzehn Minuten übermittelt." sagte Aloria.

"Die Kontrolle über Atlantis wird derzeit an Toria Ai Shas übergeben und dies wird in dreissig Minuten beendet sein. Danach wird der Neustart wie geplant beginnen." sagte Kevin.

"Und die Verbindung zu den Transferstationen zwischen Atlantis und Shas?" fragte Har­ry.

"Das wird noch länger dauern, da die Daten, die ich erhalte zeigen, das einige wichtige Systeme Salzwasserschäden erlitten haben und repariert werden müssen. Ausserdem ist ihre primäre Energiequelle ausgefallen und nur dank einer fremden Energiequelle besteht eine Notstromversorgung." sagte Kevin und zögerte bei dem, was seine Anzeigen anzeigten.

"Es sind gut zwei Wochen nötig, um die Installation einer neuen Energiequelle zu Planen und durchzuführen und darin ist noch nicht die Zeit für die Umbauten der Energieverteil­er vorgesehen, damit diese die Singularitätsmodule akzeptieren können." sagte Kevin.

"Und was ich bisher aus den Reparaturberichten des Systems ersehen kann, wurden einige der Systeme beschädigt und nicht alle durch Wasser." sagte Kevin und aktivierte ein Hologramm von Atlantis auf dem viele Bereiche rot aufleuchteten.

Harry konzentrierte sich nun auf das Hologramm und fragte sich, was zur Hölle noch an der Wasseroberfläche hielt. "Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie versinkt, wenn wir die En­ergieversorgung nicht reaktivieren?"

Kevin sah auf die Daten des Reparatursystems, auf denen nun die lebenswichtigen Daten auftauchten und sagte dann. "Zwei, maximal drei Stunden. Danach verändert sich ihr Schwerpunkt derart, das sie schnell zu Sinken beginnt."

"Also haben wir noch etwas Zeit zu planen." sagte Harry.

"Neville, was schockiert dich so?" fragte Harry als er den Gesichtsausdruck von Neville sah.

"Nun, keines der Gewächshäuser und keine der Farmen von Atlantis sind bisher zugänglich." begann Neville ohne aufzuschauen. "Aber aus den Daten die ich hier erse­hen kann, ist das auch gut so, da jene Dinge die dort überlebt haben, tödlich sein dürften."

"Ich weiss noch nicht wie wir sie sicher entfernen können, um dort neue Pflanzen ein­bringen zu können." sagte Neville und las sich die weiteren Informationen durch. Und sein Gesicht nahm prompt wieder einen wütenden Ausdruck an.

"Können wir sie nicht einfach in den tiefen Raum bringen und das Innere dem Vakuum aussetzen?" schlug Vlad vor.

"Nun, sie hat derzeit einfach nicht die Energiequellen zur Verfügung um überhaupt starten zu können, geschweigedenn den Schutzschirm zu aktivieren." sagte Kevin.

"Wer weiss was für Dinge dort unten noch hausen!" sagte Tanaka, der nun ebenfalls seine Daten durchging.

Tanaka aktivierte nun die zentrale Anzeige so das alle es sehen konnten. "Es sieht so aus, das sie Atlantis zum Ende hin zu einer Art riesigen Biowaffenfabrik umfunktioniert hat­ten, in der jeder Wissenschaftler seine Kollegen in der Tödlichkeit seiner Kreation übertre­ffen wollte." sagte Tanaka.

Harry sah nun, das Minerva eintrat und fragte. "Wie geht es den Kindern?"

Seufzend sagte sie. "Aufgeregt und hyperaktiv. Wir mussten die älteren Schüler bitten, die jüngeren zu beschäftigen."

Bryce entschied nun, das er ebenfalls am besten aushelfen sollte. Er langweilte sich nicht unbedingt, aber die Geschehnisse gaben ihm viel Stoff zum Nachdenken.

"Ich werde ihnen helfen gehen." sagte Bryce. "Denn Cadfael kann verdammt viel Chaos veranstalten, wenn er seine hyperaktive Phase hat."

Harry umarmte Bryce kurz unf flüsterte "Seid bitte zum Abendbrot zurück" und Bryce winkte den anderen noch kurz zu und sprang die Stufen dann hinab und ging zur Trans­ferstation.

"Geht es ihm gut?" fragte Jack nachdem Bryce fort war.

Seufzend sagte Harry. "Das wird es ihm, ich denke es war einfach zu viel für ihn, als er Lantea heute sah und den Planeten mit seinen Erinnerungen von früher zu vergleichen begann."

"Ich weiss, wie er sich fühlt." sagte Lantera und setzte sich. "Ich denke, uns allen aus der alten Zeit geht es so. Ich weiss, das es sehr schwer für mich sein wird, die Hauptstadt zu besuchen und wieder in jener Strasse zu stehen in der ich aufwuchs."

"Das ist wahr." sagte Harry udn schaute zu ihr. "Und wir anderen werden euch helfen wo es nur geht."

Jack lauschte den Berichten, die von den Aufklärern und den Shuttles eintrafen, die auf dem Weg zur Hauptstadt waren.

Jack schaltete nun den Lautsprecher ein, und sagte zu dem Aufklärer. "Unicorn Sieben, wiederholen sie das bitte."

"Hier Unicorn Sieben, ich wiederhole, ich befinde mich bei den Koordinaten wo die Gebäude der Hauptstadt sein sollten. Hier befindet sich aber nichts ausser einem riesigen See. Ich wiederhole, hier befindet sich lediglich ein See." sagte die weibliche Pilotin.

Lantera holte erschrocken Luft als sie den Bericht hörte, da sie zwar keine intakte Stadt erwartet hatte, aber sie hatte gehofft, das wenigstens Teile der Stadt überlebt hatten.

Während Agatha die geschockte Frau beruhigte, bat Harry Aloria mental. 'Ist der Aufk­lärer am richtigen Ort?'

Mit trauriger Stimme sagte Aloria. 'Ja, und Tiefenscans zeigen, das es keine bestehenden Gebäude oder Überreste von Raketeneinschlägen mehr gibt.'

"Wir hatten auf mehr gehofft, aber scheinbar sollte es nicht so sein." sagte Harry. "De­shalb werden wir den sekundären Plan verwenden. Die Aufklärer sollen nach einem neuen Standort suchen, während wir die Shuttles und die nötigen Personen nach Atlantis schicken, um die nötigen Massnahmen zu ergreifen."

"Wir sollten auch einige Sicherheitsleute mitschicken, denn es sieht so aus, als wenn je­mand dort unten lebt." sagte Augusta und deutete auf die Berichte über den Einsatz der Transfersysteme.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, wir werden sie durch das Gate schicken, gefolgt von einigen Robotern, damit diese mit den nötigen Modifikationen der Systeme beginnen können, so das wir die Systeme wieder hochfahren können." sagte Powaqa.

Harry drehte seinen Stuhl zur Gatekontrolle und öffnete einen Kom-Kanal und sagte. "Steven, haben wir bereits eine Rückmeldung des Tores von Atlantis bekommen?"

"Ja, Lord Commander, ich habe bereits die Berichte der Diagnoseprogramme erhalten und die nötigen Einstellungen für die Verbesserungen vorgenommen." sagte Steven, als er Harry's Stimme hörte.

Er drehte sich nun zu Harry's Arbeitsplattform um und sah, das dieser ihn direkt an­schaute. "Dieses Astria ist ein Tor des Nexus-Typs, und während es deutlich moderner ist als alle anderen die wir bisher gefunden haben, so ist es noch immer nicht auf dem ak­tuellen Stadt, allerdings denke ich das wir es in einigen Stunden verwenden können, solange wir es nicht als Nexus-Gate verwenden."

"Da Toria Ai Shas sich im Orbit befindet, denke ich nicht, das dies nötig ist. Wir können uns die nötige Zeit zur Planung nehmen, ob wir das Upgrade jetzt vornehmen oder später." sagte Harry.

"Danke Steven, ich denke wir werden einiges an Personal in kürze hinab schicken." sagte Harry.

Harry drehte sich nun um und sagte zu Jack. "Bereite bitte mehrere Sicherheitsteams vor um die Techniker und Roboter zu begleiten."

Harry dachte darüber nach, wie einfach die Transporte zu gestalten waren, bis das System wieder aktiv war und erinnerte sich an die tragbaren Transferpunkte, die sich durch Berührung aktivieren liessen und die auf der Erde so nützlich gewesen waren. "Ich denke, ich werde Tonks eine der mobilen Transferstationen mitgeben, denn auf diese Weise haben wir eine sichere Verbindung nach Atlantis."

Während ihrer Planungen hatte Kevin bereits eine dieser Transferstationen herbeischaf­fen lassen und befahl nun mehrere Hundert seiner Such- und Reparaturroboter in den Gateraum.

"Aloria, wie lange dauert es, bis du die komplette Kontrolle über die Systeme von At­lantis hast, wenn wir sie reaktivieren?" fragte Harry und beobachtete die Sicherheitstrup­pen vor dem Astria.

"Knapp eine Minute, vermutlich aber eineinhalb Minuten, sobald die neuen Kontrol­lkristalle installiert sind." sagte Aloria.

"Sobald du die Kontrolle hast, möchte ich, das alle Sektoren abgeschottet werden und die Notfallkraftfelder in allen Sektoren, die als gefährlich eingestuft werden, aktiviert wer­den." sagte Harry, der noch immer die Baupläne von Atlantis studierte.

"Es gibt aber ein Problem. Es wurden nie Notfallkraftfelder in Atlantis installiert. Sie ste­hen in den Bauplänen, aber laut den Daten die ich bekam, wurden sie nie eingebaut." sagte Aloria zu Harry.

"Das ist nicht gut." sagte Neville und schaute sich besorgt um. "Ich habe auf diese Kraft­felder gesetzt, um die Türen zu den Todesfallen zu verschliessen, bis wir sie beseitigen können."

"Was ist, wenn wir einige Schilde erschaffen und sie an eine sekundäre Energiequelle an­schliessen, so das wir wenigstens den zentralen Turm abschirmen können." sagte Jack.

Harry lehnte sich etwas zurück und dachte darüber nach. "Das könnte sogar funktion­ieren, zumindest kurze Zeit."

Harry setzte sich wieder auf und sagte. "In Ordnung, das dürfte die beste Lösung sein."

"Tonks, ihr habt die Freigabe, sichert das Gebiet um das Astria und bewacht die Tech­niker, während sie die Systeme wieder hochfahren." sagte Harry und stand auf und schaute zur Gruppe vor dem Astria. "Bereitet euch aber auf Probleme vor, denn es sieht so aus, das dort Leute leben, zumindest laut den Sensoren und wir wissen nicht, wer sie sind oder was sie dort machen. Seid bitte vorsichtig."

Tonks nickte ihm leicht zu, da sie verstanden hatte und rief mit voller Lautstärke. "IN ORDNUNG. IHR HABT IHN GEHÖRT, JE SCHNELLER WIR FERTIG SIND, DESTO SCHNELLER SIND WIR WIEDER BEI UNSEREN PARTNERN."

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sagte zu Steven. "Bau bitte die Verbindung auf, damit sie los können."

Steven stellte eine Wurmlochverbindung zu dem Astria von Atlantis her und stellte sich­er, das es stabil war, bevor er rief. "Verbindung hergestellt. Ihr könnt los."

XXXX

Unten, im Kontrollraum von Atlantis wurde Elizabeth Weir immer frustrierter, denn keine ihrer Massnahmen funktionierten. Die Energie, die von den Naquadah-Generatoren produziert wurde, konnte schlicht nicht eingespeist werden. Und in den Fällen wo das gelang, kam der Strom nicht bei den Systemen an.

Sie bekamen ausserdem immer wieder Berichte über unbekannte Schiffe, welche die Stadt überflogen und dann in Richtung des Hauptkontinents abdrehten, eine Tatsache die sie besorgte, allerdings wusste sie mit Sicherheit, das es keine Wraith waren und das sie äusserst fortgeschritten waren. Sie konnte nun nur noch hoffen, das sie friedfertiger Natur waren.

Sie trat nun auf den Balkon, der sich seitlich vom Gateraum befand und bemerkte die Lichter die sich am Tor aktivierten, genauso wie bei einem…

"John, wir haben ein eingehendes Wurmloch." rief Elizabeth über Funk.

"Bin unterwegs." antwortete John und drehte sich um und lief zum Gateraum.

Was kann noch schief gehen, dachte sie, während das Wurmloch sich stabilisierte.

Sie sah, wie mehrere Personen aus dem Tor traten und die Umgebung zu scannen schienen, während andere, die nun erschienen, mehrere Kisten trugen und zur Seite trat­en, während sie sich umschauten. Zwei weitere schienen ein bernsteinfarbenes Objekt zu steuern, das zwischen ihnen schwebte, und das sie nun vor den Fenstern des Kontroll­raumes abstellten. Sie hörte jetzt allerdings ein Geräusch, das sie innehalten liess.

Es war das Geräusch von Replikatoren.

Geschockt sah sie, wie ein steter Strom von schwarzen Replikatoren über das obere Ende des Ringes oberhalb der Köpfe der ankommenden kroch.

"John VORSICHT REPLIKATOREN!" rief Elizabeth.

John beschleunigte nun noch mehr, während er über Funk hörte, wie seine Männer ohne Befehl das Feuer eröffneten.

Lira war eine der Reparaturtechnikerinnen, die zu den geretteten Personen des Kreuzers Selaes gehörten, betrat nun At­lantis und sah sich um und betrachtete die Architektur. Sie erkannte, das dieser Bereich sich in gutem Zustand befand.

Sie trat nun zur Seite, damit die anderen vorbei gehen konnten und bemerkte nun eine scheinbar uniformierte Frau im Kontrollraum.

"_Wir haben Gesellschaft_." sagte Lira und deutete auf die Personen. In dem Moment richteten die uniformierten etwas, das wie Waffen aussah in ihre Richtung und eröffneten das Feuer auf die Roboter.

Lira schrie vor Schmerz auf, als etwas ihre Schulter traf, wodurch sie zu Boden ging und zu Bluten begann, während Tonks und der Rest der Sicherheitsleute durch das Tor traten.

Tonks hatte nicht erwartet, in einer Kriegszone zu landen, als sie durch das Tor trat. Sie erschuf sofort einen Schild um sich herum und schaute zu den Personen am Boden, bevor sie einige der transportablen Sümpfe der Zwillinge aktivierte.

Sie war mehrere dieser Überraschungen auf die Gruppe der Soldaten, die das Feuer auf sie eröffnet hatten, wodurch dieses umgehend eingestellt wurde.

"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor." rief Tonks nun, als sie Personen mit ähnlichen Uniformen erkannte, wie sie das Personal des SGC trug.

Als sie sah, wie mehrere Personen von Kugeln getroffen wurden und zu bluten begannen, rief Elizabeth. "FEUER EINSTELLEN…DAS FEUER SOFORT EINSTELLEN…ICH WIEDERHOLE DAS FEUER SOFORT EINSTELLEN!"

Elizabeth erkannte nun die nur zu bekannten Uniformen der Personen die aus dem Tor kamen und fing lautstark an zu fluchen, während sie den Befehl zum einstellen des Feuers gab.

Tonks aktivierte nun ihr Funkgerät und sagte. "Harry, wir stehen unter Beschuss. Es gibt verwundete. Sie verwenden Projektilwaffen."

XXXX

"**Hilfe ist unterwegs, ****Tonks**." sagte Harry und begann zu leuchten.

"**Vorbereitungen zur Aufnahme von verwundeten****…Sicherheitsteams zum Gater­aum**." befahl Harry über den Kommandokanal. Er wollte die Vorfreude der anderen nicht trüben.

Harry schaute zu Jack und nickte, und sagte. "Tut, was ihr tun müsst, aber ich möchte die Stadt gesichert."

"Pass auf dich auf." sagte Harry zu Jack.

Harry legte seine Hand auf das Verbindungspanel und befahl einen der Roboter mit einer Kamera nach Atlantis.

XXXX

Tonks griff nun in ihren magischen Kern, während der Rest der Sicherheitsleute die Waf­fen der befangenen Soldaten zu sich schweben liessen, um diese dann auf einen Haufen zu legen.

Hände bewegten sich schnell und mit Hast, wodurch die Soldaten entwaffnet und gefes­sel wurden und recht unsanft in einer Ecke landeten.

Sheppard, gefolgt von Teyla und Ronon, traten nun in den Gateraum und sahen, wie mehrere Soldaten aus möglichen Sümpfen gezogen und von leuchtenden Bändern gefes­selt wurden, bevor sie ebenfalls in der Ecke landeten.

Dies geschah, ohne das einer von ihnen auch nur von den Personen vor dem Tor berührt wurde, denn diese bewegten nur ihre Arme.

Tonks sah nun das noch mehr Soldaten eingetroffen waren und deaktivierte die Sümpfe.

"Versiegelt diese Türen." befahl Tonks, und deutete auf die Türen, während sie zu den Stufen ging.

Jack kam nun, gefolgt von weiteren Sicherheitseinheiten, sowie einer Gruppe von Gob­lins und Heilern, aus dem Tor gerannt und sah, wie Tonks zu den Leuten im Kontroll­raum hinüber ging, und diese umgehend fesselte.

"Verdammt." fluchte Jack, als er sich umsah und erkannte, das der Grossteil der Aktion bereits gelaufen war.

Jach sah nun, wie die verletzten behandelt wurden und jene, die schwerer verletzt waren, zur transportablen Transportstation gebracht wurden, bevor er sein Funkgerät hervor holte.

Jack beobachtete, wie Tonks ihre Gefangenen zu den anderen in die Ecke schweben liess, bevor er zu Harry über Funk sagte. "Lord Commander, der Bereich ist gesichert."

"Tonks hatte bereits alles unter Kontrolle, als wir durch das Astria kamen. Wir haben die Ausgänge versiegelt und ich werde diesen Kanal offen lassen, während ich die Gefan­genen befrage." sagte Jack.

Jack trat nun zu den gefesselten Soldaten und bemerkte, das einer der Roboter ihm folgte, da dieser ein Bild zu Harry zu senden schien.

Jack war nun nahe genug um zu sehen, das die Münder von etwa der Hälfte der Gefan­genen auch noch mit Klebeband gesichert waren, schüttelte Jack den Kopf und murmelte etwas davon, das er ein längeres Gespräch mit seinem älteren Ich führen müsse.

Als er eine amerikanische Flagge auf einer der Uniformen entdeckte, sowie die Flaggen anderer Länder die er kannte, fing Jack lauthals an zu fluchen und rief. _"VERDAMMT…VORSICHT, DAS SIND ERDLINGE."_

"_Was zur Hölle__…Wieso verdammt noch mal haben uns die Leute vom SGC nicht darüber informiert das sie bereits hier sind…Es hätte soviele Probleme vermieden_…" murmelte Jack, während er hin und her lief.

Lantera, die Jack durch das Tor gefolgt war, gemeinsam mit einem medizinischen Team, trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Als er sie anschaute sagte sie. "_Jack, es bringt nichts, sie zu verängstigen_."

Jack starrte sie einen Moment an bevor er sagte. "_Da hast du recht__, wenn ich sie schon verängstige dann schon mit einem guten Grund_."

Seufzend drehte sie sich um und murmelte etwas von blutrünstigen Sicherheitsleuten.

"_Was für Verletzungen gibt es?_" fragte Jack.

"_Nur zwei der verletzten müssen länger behandelt werden__. Scheinbar stammen die meis­ten Verletzungen von Querschlägern, die von den Schilden der Roboter abprallten_." sagte Lantera.

Als er Tonks hinter sich hörte, sagte Jack. "_Würdest du bitte jene aussondern, die auf uns gefeuert haben und sie …Ach verdammt, wir haben noch keine Gefängniszellen._"

Tonks musste mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken und dachte einen Moment nach, bevor sie lachend sagte. "_Bist du ein Magier oder nicht?_"

Tongs ging nun zu den aufgehäuften Waffen hinüber und begann damit, sie in Käfige zu verwandeln, die neben den Stufen platziert wurden, so dass sie nicht im Weg waren, bevor sie ihrem Team befahl, die Gefangenen dort hinein zu bringen.

Jack grinste nun und wandte sich den Sitzenden zu.

"Wer hat hier das Kommando?" fragte er auf Englisch.

"Das bin ich." sagte eine Frau. "Ich bin Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Anführerin der Atlantis Ex­pedition."

Jack befreite sie mit einer Handbewegung von ihren Fesseln und liess sie aufstehen.

"Danke." sagte Elizabeth, während sie ihre Arme rieb um die Blutzirkulation wieder in Gang zu bringen.

Harry's Stimme erklang nun aus dem Funkgerät. "Sagen sie mir, Dr. Weir, in dreissig Tagen wird ihre Regierung mit unserer Hilfe ihre erste richtige Kolonie errichten, aber wieso gefährden sie ihre Mitgliedschaft in der Allianz, in dem sie unsere Leute an­greifen."

Elizabeth wurde nun blass, als sie die Stimme aus dem Funkgerät hörte, das sich am Gür­tel des jungen Mannes vor ihr zu befinden schien. Der Präsident wird mich umbringen, dachte sie.

Sie sah nun zu John der herüber gekrochen war, als er die Stimme hörte. Er war genaus erbleicht wie sie, als er die Stimme erkannte.

Beide schaute sich an und drehten sich um. Denn beide erblickten nun einen gefesselten und mit Klebeband geknebelten Rodney McKay.

Elizabeth drehte sich wieder um und hielt eine Sekunde inne, bevor sie sagte. "Es war ein Versehen, wir haben das Feuer nicht auf ihre Leute eröffnet sondern auf die Replikatoren, die ihre Leute durch das Tor begleiteten."

John, der die Replikatoren noch immer anstarrte, die sich im Raum befanden, denn diese begannen damit, das Gate zu demontieren, sagte. "Wir haben keine guten Erfahrungen mit den Replikatoren gemacht und wussten nicht, das ihr welche gezähmt habt."

"Replikatoren? Warum bezeichnet ihr die Roboter…" sagte Kevin, während er aus der Transferstation trat, hielt dann aber inne, als ihm die Implikationen klar wurden.

"NEIN…SAGT NICHT, DAS SIE SO DUMM WAREN, DIE ASTROMECHS DER­ART ZU MISSBRAUCHEN." sagte er und schaute zu den Gefangenen und dann zu Jack. "Sag mir bitte, das sie nicht das undenkbare getan haben."

Jack nickte nur, denn er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, denn Kevin hatte scheinbar gehofft, das die Antiker der Pegasus-Galaxie nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen würden.

"Wir sollten diesen Schrotthaufen einfach aufgeben und in die Sonne schicken." sagte Kevin nun wütend, während er zu seinen Technikern hinüber ging um den Neustart der Systeme zu überwachen.

Er drehte seinen Kopf und beobachtete den Techniker, während dieser murmelnd die Stufen hinauf stieg.

"Als Anführerin ihrer Leute, Dr. Weir, würden sie bitte eine Durchsage machen?" sagte Jack bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

"Was meinen sie genau, ich möchte sicherstellen, das wir die Bedingungen richtig verste­hen, damit es keine weiteren Missverständnisse gibt." sagte Elizabeth und schaute zu ihrem gefesselten Kommandostab.

"Keine Bedingungen, sie werden sich keinem alteranischem Personal in den Weg stellen, während sie die Stadt inspizieren und die Reparaturen im Kommandosystem von Atlantis beginnen. Wir müssen den vollen Umfang der Schäden kennen, bevor wir entscheiden, ob wir Atlantis verschrotten oder reparieren." sagte Harry.

Elizabeth schaute zu den Soldaten in den Käfigen und sagte. "Was ist mit ihnen?"

"Sie bleiben dort wo sie sind, bis wir eine entsprechende Strafe gefunden haben." sagte Jack.

Es gefiehl ihr nicht was er sagte, aber sie wusste, das sie ihren Kräften nicht gewachsen war und nickte.

Sie hob nun ihre Hand zu ihrem eigenen Funkgerät, hielt aber inne, als die Frau mit dem irritierenden Haar sie warnend anschaute.

"Ich will nur mit jedem hier in der Stadt Kontakt aufnehmen und ihnen Anweisungen geben, ich denke das ist in ihrem Sinne, oder?" sagte Elizabeth, welche die Frau noch im­mer beobachtete.

Sie berührte nun die Seite ihres Funkgeräts und begann die Erklärungen für die Crew. "Hier spricht Weir. Derzeit bewegen sich Alteraner durch Atlantis. Diese Leute sind jene Antiker, die diesen Ort erbaut haben. Wenn sie an euch herantreten, seid freundlich und hilfsbereit, und mischt euch nicht in ihre Arbeit ein, da sie die Stadt inspizieren und die nötigen Reparaturen vorbereiten."

"War das in ihrem Sinne?" fragte Elizabeth nun Tonks und Jack.

"Ja, das reicht soweit." sagte Jack.

"Entlasse sie bitte, Tonks. Ich werde mich bei Kevin erkundigen, wie lange es noch dauert, bis die Systeme wieder hochfahren." sagte Jack und ging zu den Stufen hinüber.

Grinsend schnippste Tonks mit ihren Fingern, ähnlich einem Hauself und lies damit die Fesseln der Gefangenen verschwinden, allerdings war das Klebeband noch immer an Ort und Stelle.

John berührte nun sein eigenes Headset und sagte mit ernster Stimme. "Hier ist Colonel Sheppard, der Befehl lautet, euch zurückzuziehen, ich wiederhole, zieht euch zurück, mischt euch nicht mit der Arbeit der Alteraner ein."

John schaute nun zu Elizabeth John und sagte. "Das ist nicht gut, ich hatte General O'Neill gesagt, das er den Alteranern sagen solle, das wir hier wären."

"Wir haben beide damals zugestimmt, das wir warten sollten, bis die Kolonisation be­gonnen hat, denn es schien keine gute Idee zu sein, sie damit zu belästigen." sagte Eliza­beth nachdenklich.

"Autsch." erklang Rodney's Stimme hinter ihnen.

John deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter und fragte. "Was ist mit ihm?"

Elizabeth schaute über ihre Schulter und sagte. "Wäre es zuviel verlangt, noch einen Kä­fig zu erschaffen?"

Jack stand lächelnd auf der Plattform über ihnen und beobachtete das Chaos. Er hoffte, das dieser McK­ay seine Lektion gelernt hatte, aber sollte er die Jungen auch nur falsch anschauen, so würde er ihn als Testobjekt für seine menschlichen Verwandlungsstunden verwenden, um in ihn ein Nadelkissen zu verwanden, dachte er böse grinsend.

Kevin verliess nun den Kontrollraum und trat neben Jack. "Die Kontrollkristalle sind er­setzt, wir werden in fünf Minuten die Systeme wieder hochfahren können."

"Danke, Kevin, Was denkst du über die Überbrückungen der Systeme, die sie eingebaut haben?" fragte Jack und deutete auf den Boden sowie die Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern, die sich scheinbar nicht trauten, die Treppe hinauf zu kommen.

"Um Ehrlich zu sein," sagte Kevin und lehnte sich hinüber. "ist es vermutlich der einzig­ste Grund, wieso sie noch nicht Tod sind. Wäre es ihnen gelungen, die Kontrollen kom­plett zu aktivieren, hätten sie vermutlich unbeabsichtigt diese Sektoren geöffnet."

"Das ist nicht wirklich gut." sagte Jack. "Du planst, diese Sektionen abzuriegeln, oder?"

Kevin lachte leise, weshalb sich nun alle ihm zuwandten und sagte. "Oh, Ich denke, das kann ich tun."

"Zentralcomputer fährt wieder hoch." rief Lira.

"Lord Commander, Systemneustart in drei Minuten, der Zentralcomputer fährt gerade wieder hoch." sagte Kevin laut genug, damit Jacks' Funkgerät es hörte.

"Sobald die Stromversorgung wieder Online ist, zumindest soweit dies möglich ist, Jack, bring bitte Weir und Sheppard zu mir, so das wir herausfinden können, was zur Hölle hier vorsich geht." sagte Harry zu ihm.

"Geht klar, Harry." sagte Jack. Anschliessend machte er die beiden betreffenden Person­en auf sich aufmerksam und winkte sie zu sich.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an und stiegen dann gemeinsam die Stufen hinauf zu dem Mann, der hier das Kommando zu haben schien.

Jack wartete, bis sie vor ihm standen und sagte. "Ich möchte sie bitten, eine Durchsage für ihre Leute zu machen."

"Wir werden in kürze die Systeme wieder reaktivieren, darunter auch die primäre Stromversorgung. Warnen sie bitte ihre Leute, damit die Systeme nicht überladen wer­den, während ihre Leute die Systeme wieder zu aktivieren versuchen." sagte Jack.

"Ja, das geht." sagte Elizabeth selbstsicherer als sie sich fühlte.

Elizabeth berührte erneut ihr Headset, "ACHTUNG AN ALLE! SYSTEMNEUSTART IN …" hier schaute Elizabeth nun zu Kevin.

"Zwei Minuten." sagte Kevin.

"SYSTEMNEUSTART IN ZWEI MINUTEN, schaltet alles ab, was möglich ist, damit es keine Kurzschlüsse gibt. Weir Ende." sagte Elizabeth.

Während ihre Leute das taten, was ihnen gesagt wurde, stand sie nervös daneben und fragte sich, was nun passieren würde.

"Systeme fahren in zehn Sekunden wieder hoch." rief Lira bevor sie den Countdown be­gann.

Die Lichter flackerten und begannen dann konstant zu leuchten, als ein System nach dem anderen wieder hochfuhr, da nun wieder genügend Energie vorhanden war.

Atlantis war wieder aktiv.

"Wie lange denkst du, wirst du hier unten bleiben müssen, bis du einen Arbeitsplan für die Reparaturen aufgestellt hast?" fragte Jack Kevin.

"Fast den ganzen Tag, wieso?" fragte Kevin und schaute dabei auf seine Reparaturtech­niker, die in dem Kontrollraum ihre Arbeit begannen.

"_Stell sicher, das dich mindestens ein Mann der Sicherheit bei deinen Rundgängen begli­etet, denn wir möchten keine weiteren Unfälle riskieren, ob nun absichtlich oder nicht._" sagte auf alteranisch.

Jack wartete, bis Kevin nickte und drehte sich zu Weir und Sheppard um.

"Gehen wir zum Lord Commander, er möchte mit ihnen beiden sprechen." sagte Jack, während er die Stufen hinab ging und nicht darauf achtete, ob sie ihm folgten.


	2. Kapitel 2

Leaning back in his chair Harry looked around the table before

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah sich am Tisch um, bevor er die Diskus­sion über das gehörte eröffnete. "Irgendwelche Kommentare?"

Agatha, die sich gerade wieder gesetzt hatte, nachdem sie von Atlantis zurückgekehrt war, sagte. "Von den sechs verletzten brauchten nur zwei weitergehende Behandlungen als einfache Heilzauber."

Sie schob nun ihr Datenpad in den Schacht des Tisches und sagte. "Ich denke die anderen beiden werden zum Abendbrot aus der Krankenstation entlassen werden, da sie nur zur Beobachtung dort sind, während die Wiederherstellung läuft."

"Wissen wir, wieso sie uns angegriffen haben?" fragte Remus.

"Das ist nicht wichtig, denn sie griffen unsere Leute an und verletzten sie, also müssen sie bestraft werden. Wir müssen deutlich machen, das jeder Angriff schnell und hart ver­golten wird." sagte Ron, der an Jack's Station sass.

"Und was sollten wir deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte Remus Ron.

Ron hob die Hände und sagte. "Schickt sie dorthin, wo sie herkamen, stellt sicher, das sie ihre Welt nie wieder verlassen können."

Jeder zuckte bei der Aussage zusammen. Jene, die wussten, wie Hart und Unnachgiebig Ron nach dem Tod seiner Schwester und seiner Freundin, die während eines Hogsmeade-Wochenendes zu Tode gefoltert worden waren, geworden war, war überrascht, das er eine so logische Lösung für den Angriff gefunden hatte.

Remus war wie die anderen überrascht und reagierte langsam, da er den jungen Mann nicht noch mehr irritieren wollte. "Das ist eine sehr gute, logische Idee. Selbst wenn sie von einem Angriff ausgingen, würde es sicherstellen das es eine einfache Strafe war, die aber gleichzeitig verdeutlichte, das wir solche Vorkommnisse ignorieren."

"Haben wir das Recht, über sie zu urteilen?" fragte Molly besorgt darüber, wie die an­deren reagieren würden.

"Die Charta der Allianz ist da sehr eindeutig, denn Atlantis ist alteranisches Gebiet, genauso wie Lantea, und unsere Gesetze und Gerichte gelten hier." sagte Aloria

"Wie gehen wir vor, ich meine wie verhindern wir, das sie den Planeten verlassen, eher auf mechanische Weise oder anders?" fragte Vlad.

"Überlasst das mir." sagte Agatha. "Wenn ich fertig bin, kann ich euch versichern, das sie ihren Planeten nicht verlassen werden, ausser sie können ihre inneren Organe umgehend ersetzen."

"Und sollten sie versuchen, zu verschwinden, nachdem wir ihnen das Gegenteil gesagt haben, nun... sagen wir, es wird kein angenehmes Erlebnis." sagte Agatha grinsernd, denn sie war der Meinung das ihr Eid nicht für jene galt, die andere erst verletzten, bevor sie fragten.

Harry stimmte dieser Lösung zu und sah nun, das Jack mit den beiden Gästen eintraf, we­shalb er sagte "Nun, da entschieden ist, das die Gerichtsbarkeit bei uns liegt, sollten wir herausfinden, wieso es überhaupt geschehen ist, oder?" und deutete auf die Plätze am Tisch.

Jack führte den militärischen und den zivilien Befehlshaber der Expedition zum Tisch und bemerkte, das Ron an seinem Platz sass, weshalb er sich auf den Platz von Kevin set­zte und sich in das System einloggte, so das er ein Auge auf die Geschehnisse haben kon­nte.

Harry schaute die beiden Personen an, die Jack mitgebracht hatte. Er erkannte jene bei­den, die ihn vor fünfunddreissig Tagen besucht hatten.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als er an diesen Tag dachte. Vielleicht hätte er sich die Erinnerungen des Colonel genauer anschauen sollen.

Nach einigen unangenehmen Minuten für die Mitglieder der Atlantis-Expedition, sagte Harry. "Bevor wir zu der Erklärung kommen, wieso sie sich in Atlantis befinden." und schaute in ihre bleichen Gesichter.

"Möchte ich die Gründe dafür hören, wieso ihre Leute meine Leute angegriffen haben." sagte Harry.

Als beide sich ansahen, sagte Harry. "Wir sollten auch auf eine Erklärung ihrer Regierung warten, während wir schon dabei sind." wodurch sich beide auf eine Antwort konzentrieren konnten.

"Powaqa bitte sende einen mobilen Hologrammemitter zur Erde." sagte Harry.

"Ihr solltet das Aussehen so verändern, denn betrachtet, was dort unten geschehen ist." schlug Remus vor.

Während Powaqa die Befehle eingab, sagte Harry, während er zu den beiden am Ende des Tisches schaute, . "Nun?"

Dr. Weir atmete tief durch und sagte dann, "Lord Commander, Ich bin geschockt, das ihre Leute verletzt wurden."

"Ich möchte jetzt nicht einfach behaupten, das die Geschehnisse ein Fehler waren…aber genau das war es, denn wir wollte ihre Leute nicht angreifen." sagte Elizabeth.

"Sie müssen verstehen, das wir nicht die besten Erinnerungen an unsere Begegnungen mit den Replikatoren haben. Und abgesehen von der Farbe ähneln ihre Roboter nun ein­mal zu fast 100 Prozent den Replikatoren." sagte Sheppard.

Harry sagte erst einmal garnichts, und als sie etwas sagen wollten, unterbrach er sie, während er auf die Übertragung des Roboters von der Erde wartete.

Das Hologramm in der Mitte des Tisches aktivierte sich, als der Roboter durch das Astria ging.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit der Art, wie der Roboter sich bewegte, und Harry aktivierte eine zweite Anzeige, welche den Roboter selbst zeigte, als er durch das Wurmloch trat. Nun starrte er fassungslos auf die Anzeige, bevor er zu der sehr zufrieden grinsenden Powaqa schaute.

Sie hatten gerade einen R2D2 durch das Astria zur Erde geschickt.

Powaqa schaute nun zum Ende des Tisches und fragte. "Was ist…ich habe den Droiden vor zwei Wochen hergestellt…es war ein sehr nützlicher Typ."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte. "Ich werde aber Protokolldroiden verhindern!" und bezog sich damit auf die Star Wars-Filme, bevor er zu Powaqa schaute und sagte, das sie sich darüber noch unterhalten würden.

Ein Schnauben erklang von jenen, welche die Star Wars-Filme gesehen hatten, während sie mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken mussten.

Und Jack schwor sich, später mit Powaqa ein Wörtchen zu reden, um die Produktion von Lichtschwertern als Bewaffnung zu überdenken. Als er an weitere Spielzeuge aus den Filmen dachte die möglich wären, schnaubte er noch mehr.

Sie wandten scih nun wieder dem Hologramm zu und sahen wie der Droide das Astria verliess. Im SGC waren Warnsirenen zu hören und Soldaten richteten Waffen auf den Droiden.

Während die Soldaten den Droiden verwirrt anstarrten und man im Hintergrund jeman­den sagen hörte, das sie von den Sith angegriffen würden, dirrigierte Powaqa die R2-Ein­heit die Rampe hinab und aktivierte den Hologrammemitter.

General Hank Landry, der sich gerade mit SG-5 in einem Briefing befunden hatten, als der Alarm erklang, stand im Kontrollraum hinter den Technikern und beobachtete, wie ein Roboter, der R2D2 aus den Star Wars Filmen ähnelte, das Tor verliess.

Er schaute sich im Kontrollraum um um sicher zugehen, das nicht nur er diesen Roboter sah, hörte er nun Daniel Jackson sagen. "Hallo…Wenn das Ding uns jetzt noch über Obi Wan zu berichten beginnt, nehme ich Urlaub."

General Landry sah den Archäologen an, als einige Soldaten mühsam ihr Lachen verkneifen mussten.

Einige Personen hatten wohl zuviel Freizeit, dachte Harry während er mit den Kontrollen des Droiden herumspielte.

Harry bewegte die Kamera in Richtung des Kontrollraumes und erkannte die erstaunten, aber auch verwirrten Gesichter der Personen dort.

Wenigstens zeigte das Hologramm ihn selbst und kein schwarz-weiss-Bild eines Person, wie in den Filmen.

"Ich muss dringend mit General O'Neill sprechen, bitte benachrichtigen sie ihn." sagte Harry's Hologramm.

Daniel erkannte nun das Gesicht und sagte. "Das sieht nicht gut aus."

"Dr. Jackson, wissen sie wer das ist?" fragte Landry.

"Ja." sagte Daniel und ging zu den Stufen hinüber. "Das ist der Lord Commander der Al­teraner, die auch als die Antiker bekannt sind, die Erbauer der Stargates."

General Landry betrachtete noch einmal kurz das schwebende Bild über dem Roboter oder Droiden, was auch immer es war und ging dann selbst zum Gateraum.

Harry sah, wie sich am Bildrand die Türen öffneten und wie Daniel Jackson den Raum gefolgt von einem anderen Offizier betrat.

Daniel beugte den Kopf leicht hinab und fummelte an seiner Brille, bevor er sagte. "Zum Grusse, Lord Commander."

"Gibt es etwas, mit dem General Landry und ich ihnen helfen können?" fragte Daniel und deutete auf den Mann neben sich.

Harry veränderte die Kameraeinstellungen nun so, das jene auf der Erde die Leute am Tisch erkennen konnten, darunter auch die beiden Personen von Atlantis, die nahe am Tisch standen, und erkannte das das Zusammezucken des Generals, als er die beiden sah.

Das Bild von Harry starrte die beiden an, als er sagte. "Stellen sie sich meine Über­raschung vor, als meine Techniker, bei dem Versuch, die Energieversorgung und das Kontrollsystem auf Atlantis wieder herzustellen, um mögliche Reparaturarbeiten vorzu­bereiten, das Astria verliessen und feststellen mussten, das Atlantis bewohnt ist."

In seinen Augen war nun sein Ärger zu erkennen, als er sagte. "Stellt euch erst Recht meine Wut vor, als diese Bewohner, die, wie wir feststellten, von der Erde stammten, nun auch noch das Feuer auf meine Leute eröffneten."

"Ich bin sicher, das ist…" sagte Daniel, hielt aber inne, als er die Hand von General Landry an seinem Arm spürte.

"Von Seiten des SGC und meiner Regierung bitte ich sie darum, meine Entschuldigung für diesen Zwischenfall anzunehmen. Leider befindet sich General O'Neill derzeit auf unserer Kolonialwelt um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen." sagte Hank und trat vor.

"Ich werde umgehend mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen, wenn sie es wünschen und ihn hier her zurück holen. Allerdings wird es etwas Zeit brauchen." bot Hank an. "Wir werden natürlich bei der Untersuchung vollstens kooperieren und…"

Harry hob die Hand um weitere Kommentare zu unterbinden und deutete auf den Droiden unter sich. "Es reicht. Holen sie bitte General O'Neill her und er soll über diesen Roboter mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen, sobald dies möglich ist. Und im Bezug auf die Un­tersuchung. Diese ist nicht nötig, da die Fakten für sich selbst sprechen. Die Strafe ist bereits beschlossen, und jene die Involviert waren, werden zur Ausführung nach Toria Ai Shas gebracht."

Harry erkannte nun die geschockten Gesichter der Führung von Atlantis und beendete in dem Moment die Verbindung in dem Daniel nach vorne lief.

"WARTET…" schrie Daniel.

Sein Gesicht war das einzig aktive Element des Roboters und schien darauf zu warten, das der Mann etwas weiteres sagte.

Daniel schluckte nervös und fragte. "Bitte lasst mich in ihrem Sinne vor Gericht reden."

"Es gibt nichts zu sagen. Eure Leute haben ihre Waffen ohne Grund abgefeuert, was zu schweren Verwundungen führte." sagte Harry.

Die Verbindung schaltete sich ab und der kleine Droide bewegte sich zum Ende der Rampe.

Jack sah nun, das Elizabeth Weir und Colonel Sheppard wirklich besorgt aussahen, we­shalb er sich entschloss ihnen etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

"Wir wissen, das Fehler geschehen können, wenn man auf andere Rassen trifft, und das trotz dieser Tatsache eure Leute das Feuer auf eine mögliche Bedrohung eröffnet haben, eine Bedrohung die nach euren Erfahrungen generell immer zuerst angegriffen hat." sagte Jack.

"Egal, jene, die so grosse Angst vor anderen haben, das sie ohne Grund angreifen, verdi­enen es nicht, auf das Universum losgelassen zu werden." sagte Remus.

"Während manches jetzt nicht wie eine Strafe aussehen mag, wird es für jene, die es lieben, die Unendlichkeit des Universums zu erforschen, als zu Hart aussehen." sagte Tanaka.

Harry stand nun auf. "Eure Leute werden zu ihrer Heimatwelt zurückgeschickt und es wird ihnen auf Lebenszeit verboten, einen anderen Planeten zu betreten."

Elizabeth wirkte sehr erleichtert, als sie erkannte, das sie in Wirklichkeit nicht massiv be­straft wurden. Auf der Erde wäre das ganze vor dem Militärgericht verhandelt worden und sie wären mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit im Gefängnis gelandet.

"Wir haben die Möglichkeiten, sicherzustellen, das dieses Urteil ausgeführt wird, denn wenn jene Betroffenen das Urteil ignorieren sollten, würden sie an totalem Organver­sagen umgehend versterben. Sie können auch auf eurer Welt ein produktives Leben führen, solange sie diese Welt nicht verlassen." sagte Agatha.

Elizabeth dankte gedanklich jedem Gott den es für Astronauten gab und sagte. "Als ihr Befehlshaber akzeptiere ich das Urteil, und wir werden keinen Versuch unternehmen, eure Meinung und das Urteil zu ändern." und seufze nun erleichtert, denn auch zivile Gerichte hätten sie zu Gefängnisstrafen verurteilt. Diese Strafe hier war eine akzeptable Lösung. Ausserdem würde das Militär dieses Urteil ebenfalls akzeptieren, und damit würden keine weiteren Verfahren mehr auf der Erde für die Betroffenen folgen.

Harry liess nun zwei Stühle am Tisch erscheinen und sagte "Setzen sie sich bitte."

"Ihr könnt es euch genausogut gemütlich machen, während wir euch erklären, was mit Atlantis geschehen wird." sagte Harry.

XXXX

General Jack O'Neill fragte sich, was zur Hölle jetzt wieder passiert war, während er aus dem Gate im SGC trat. Als er Daniel und General Landry an einem hastig errichteten Tisch sitzen sah übersah er eher durch Zufall den Droiden am Ende der Rampe.

"Einen Moment bitte, Sir, er ist gerade aus dem Gate gekommen." sagte General Landry in das Telefon.

Jack O'Neill hob eine Augenbraue, als er hörte, was Hank Landry gerade gesagt hatte und trat zu den beiden hinüber. Allerdings fragte er sich, mit wem zum Geier Hank da sprach.

"Könnte mich bitte jemand aufklären?" sagte Jack und stellte sich neben den Tisch.

"Jack." kam nun die Stimme des Präsidenten aus dem Lautsprecher.

Irritiert schaute Jack nun auf den Tisch und sagte langsam. "Ja, Herr Präsident.", denn er war sich nicht sicher ob er die Antwort mögen würde.

"Es gab einen Zwischenfall mit der Expedition von Dr. Weir und den Alteranern auf At­lantis." sagte der Prasident.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er würde das ganze sicher nicht mögen. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, abzutreten, dachte er und dachte an Bikinischönheiten am Strand, bevor er den Gedanken verwarf.

Seufzend öffnete er die Jacke und fragte. "War Dr. McKay beteiligt? Denn wenn er es war, sage ich ihnen schon jetzt, das ich dafür sorge werde, das er aus der nächsten Luftschleuse geworfen wird." und setzte sich.

Es erklang aber kein Kichern aus dem Lautsprecher, weshalb O'Neill sich sicher war, das er in Kürze eine Migräne entwickeln würde.

"Es sieht so aus, als wenn die Alteraner einige Techniker durch das Gate geschickt hät­ten, und aus uns bisher nicht bekannten gründen haben einige von Sheppard's Leuten das Feuer auf sie eröffnet und einige verletzt." sagte Daniel.

O'Neill zuckte zusammen und fragte. "Waren Kinder beteiligt?"

"Soweit wir wissen, waren es nur die Techniker, die eigentlich einen Neustart aller Sys­teme von Atlantis sowie des Hauptcomputers vornehmen sollten, damit sie die Repara­turen vorbereiten konnten." sagte General Landry und fragte sich, wieso Jack nach möglichen Kindern fragte.

"Das ist gut." sagte O'Neill.

"Warum?" fragte Hank verwirrt, denn er war nicht an der Rettungsaktion beteiligt gewe­sen und wusste deshalb nicht, wie blutrünstig die Alteraner werden konnten, wenn ihre Kinder betroffen waren. Er erinnerte sich definitiv nicht an irgendwelche Kinder in den Berichten, die er erhalten hatte.

"Hank, wenn Kinder betroffen gewesen wären, würde ich die Evakuierung des gesamten Berges befehlen, bevor das Kriegsschiff der Alteraner jegliches Leben in diesem Sonnen­system auslöscht." sagte Jack O'Neill.

"Also." sagte Jack O'Neill.

"Also was, Jack?" fragte Daniel.

Jack O'Neill bewegte seine Arme so heftig, das Daniel zurückwich, denn Jack fing zu Fluchen an, und das wollte er sich nicht antun. "Würde mir bitte jemand erklären, was in Gottes Namen hier vorsich geht. Das ihr mir die Dinge nur in Teilstücken erklärt, hilft mir nicht gerade."

"Jack." Sagte der Präsident.

"Entschuldigung, Sir, aber ich habe wirklich nicht die Zeit, das Spiel der Tausend Fragen zu spielen, besonders nicht, wenn ich unsere Leute sicher zurückholen soll." sagte Jack O'Neill seufzend.

General Landry befahl nun einem Soldaten, das TV-Gerät und einen Videorekorder herüber zu bringen und sagte Das wissen wir bis jetzt." und schaltete das Band der Überwachungskamera.

Nachdem Jack gut fünfzehn Minuten des Bandes gesehen hatte, musste er grinsen und sagte. "Das ist nicht alles was wir wissen. Irgend jemand hat ihnen den Zugang zu den Star Wars-Filmen ermöglicht." Er ahnte auch wer das gewesen war.

"Hoffentlich nur einige der guten Filme und nicht einige der eher…" sagte O'Neill, bevor er meinte. "Doch, vermutlich die auch. Wenn ich ihn erwische…."

"Über wen redest du, Jack?" fragte Daniel neugierig, denn ihm war nicht klar, mit wem die Antiker hier auf der Erde Kontakt gehabt haben könnten.

"Das geht dich nichts an, Danny Boy." sagte O'Neill und drehte sich zu dem Droiden neben der Rampe um, den er anfangs übersehen hatte.

Jack O'Neill deutete mit dem Finger auf den Droiden und zeigte ihm an, herüber zu kom­men. "Schauen wir, wie interaktiv dieses Gerät wirklich ist." sagte Jack O'Neill.

Jack O'Neill trat um den Droiden herum, der gemäss seiner Anweisung herüber gekom­men war und betrachtete ihn fasziniert.

O'Neill versuchte nun, ihn zu berühren, sprang aber zurück, als sich eine Seite öffnete und ein kleiner Blitz auf das Tor übersprang und es aktivierte.

"Nun, das ist auch eine Antwort." murmelte O'Neil, während er dort stand und beobachtete, wie sich das Tor aktivierte.

Ein kurzes, trillerndes Geräusch sorgte dafür, das sich O'Neill's Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Droiden wandte, über dem sich ein Hologramm aktivierte.

O'Neill studierte das Bild einen Moment lang und bemerkte mehrere Dinge, von denen das hervorstechendste sein jüngeres Ich war, das ihm gegenüber sass. Das konnte nur be­deuten, das die Alteraner sich nicht wirklich an der Verbindung zwischen seinem jün­geren Ich und ihm selbst störten, als vermutet.

Das gefiehl ihm nicht wirklich, als er an die drei Organisationen dachte, die hinter seinem Blut und seiner DNA her sein würden. Die Gedanken daran, als eine Art preisgekrönter Zuchtbulle missbraucht zu werden, um weitere jüngere Jacks zu erschaffen, welche alle die Gene der Alteraner in sich trugen, um aus ihnen die perfekten Soldaten zu erschaffen, liess ihn zusammezucken.

O'Neill bemerkte nun, das die meisten der Anwesenden im Hologramm ihn nun ansahen, sagte er. "Zum Grusse, Lord Commander, darf ich zu Ihnen kommen?"

"WIR…" sagte Daniel laut. "Wir werden zu ihnen kommen."

Jack ignorierte ihn aber und wartete auf eine Antwort.

"Ich denke, es ist in der Tat eine gute Idee, General O'Neill, wenn sie hier her kommen." sagte Harry bevor er die Verbindung abschaltete.

Daniel folgte Jack durch das Tor und meinte dabei. "Um…Jack…Wenn sie in einer an­deren Galaxie sind, wieso haben wir dann genügend Energie um unsere Tore zu verbinden?"

O'Neill fand dies nicht sehr wichtig und sagte. "Wir haben sie nicht. Sie aber schon." sagte er und trat durch das Tor.

Daniel schüttelte nach Jack's Antwort nur den Kopf und lief ihm hinterher, bevor sich das Gate wieder deaktivieren konnte.

Jack trat aus dem Tor und ging zu dem Bereich hinüber, den Harry als seine Arbeitsplat­tform bezeichnet hatte, und erkannte, das die Schutzschilde deaktiviert waren, weshalb er aus den Fenstern sah.

In welchem System sie sich auch befanden, es war definitiv sehr schwer bewacht, denn alle möglichen Typen von Schiffen flogen durch das System und zwischen den riesigen Plattformen hin und her, die strategisch um das System herum verteilt waren.

Er erkannte auch mehrere Werften in einiger Entfernung, in denen mehrere grosse Schiffe eingedockt waren, während mehrere weitere Baudocks errichtet wurden.

O'Neill wandte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von dem Anblick ab und trat auf die Plattform, so dass er an dem einen Ende des Tisches stand, wo auch Colonel Sheppard und Dr. Weir sassen.

"Also Jungs." begann O'Neill freundlich.

"Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert?" fragte General O'Neill und sah den leeren Sitz neben seinem jüngeren Ich, auf den er sich nun setzte.

Daniel hatte endlich erkannt, das er in das Weltall hinaus starrte und wandte seinen Blick davon ab und ging zum Tisch hinüber. "Ja genau deshalb, im Interesse der guten Zusam­menarbeit denke ich, wäre es am besten, wenn wir mit den Angeklagten sprechen kön­nten, die eure Leute verletzt haben sollten, um herauszufinden, was wirklich geschah." sagte er.

"Es gab keine Anklagepunkte, Daniel." sagte der jüngere Jack. "Die Visuellen Aufzeich­nungen sprechen für sich."

"Aber ihr habt doch sicher während der Gerichtsverhandlung ihre Sicht der Dinge in be­tracht gezogen?" fragte Daniel.

"Gerichtsverhandlung…welche Gerichtsverhandlung?" fragte Ron verwirrt und dachte wieder einmal, das es hier ein Verständigungsproblem geben müsste, aber wieso dem so war, verstand er nicht, da sie vom selben Planeten stammten. Es musste etwas mit dem Dasein als Muggel zu tun haben, dachte er.

"Es gab nicht einmal eine Gerichtsverhandlung?" sagte Daniel.

"Aber…Aber das ist unzivilisiert." sagte Daniel nun.

Jack lehnte sich vor und sagte flüsternd zu seinem älteren Ich. "Ich verstehe jetzt, das er seine Lektion noch immer nicht gelernt hat und er die erstbeste Begründung als Wahr be­trachtet. Ich habe noch etwas amerikanisches Geld. Ich wette, das er wieder einmal gefes­selt enden wird."

"Darauf gehe ich ein, aber ich biete Zehn darauf, das er auch wieder mit Klebeband versehen sein wird." sagte der ältere Jack flüsternd.

"Sicher veranstaltet eine so fortgeschrittene Zivilisation wie die eure auch Gerichtsver­handlungen, bevor sie Gefangene Exekutiert." rief Daniel.

Molly hatte das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Jacks mit angehört und sagte. "Exeku­tieren? Wann haben wir jemals etwas behauptet, das euch zu der Vermutung kommen lässt, das wir sie Exekutieren würden?"

Daniel blinzelte, als er die Frage hörte, sagte aber, da er noch immer dachte, das die Sol­daten hingerichtet würden. "Wir haben aus erster Hand gesehen, zu was ihr fähig seid, besonders gegenüber jenen, die euch angreifen, also ist es nicht zuweit hergeholt, wenn wir uns überlegen, was ihr uns gegenüber tun würdet, selbst wenn wir Mitglieder der Al­lianz sind, wenn wir euch angreifen, oder?"

Das wiederum verstand Molly aus irgend einem Grund sehr sehr falsch.

Sie stand nun auf und trat zum Ende des Tisches, wo sie ihre Hand in Richtung des Archäologen bewegte, woraufhin er kopfüber in der Luft hing. Sie drehte ihn leicht, damit er aufhörte, mit dem Armen zu wedeln und liess ihn mit einer Handbewegung in Augenhöhe schweben.

"Es ist kein Wunder, das die alten Rassen euch als Kinder ansehen, die noch nicht erwachsen sind." begann Molly einen ihrer Wutausbrüche, wobei sie zum Ende hin im­mer lauter wurde.

"WIE UM ALLES IN DER WELT SEID IHR AUF DIE IDEE GEKOMMEN, DAS, WENN WIR STRAFE SAGEN, WIR EURE LEUTE EXEKUTIEREN WÜRDEN?" rief sie und trat nun gefolgt von dem schwebenden Daniel die Treppen hinab.

Daniel hing noch immer kopfüber, direkt vor Molly's Gesicht und versuchte auf Distanz zu bleiben, während sie zu den Gates ging.

"DENKT IHR WIRKLICH, DAS WIR UNSERE KINDER BESTRAFEN, INDEM WIR SIE TÖTEN? SEID IHR SO BARBARISCH, WENN IHR EURE KINDER ERZIEHT, DAS IHR SIE AUCH SO BESTRAFT?" rief sie.

"DU UNAUSTEHLICHER MANN, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, AUCH NUR ANZUNEHMEN, DAS WIR JENE KINDER TÖTEN WÜRDEN, DIE BESTRAFT WERDEN MÜSSEN!" brüllte Molly noch immer, während der Rest sich sehr darüber amüsierte.

Sie bewegte kurz ihre Hand, so das er recht unsanft herumgedreht wurde und nun die Gruppe von Soldaten erkennen konnte, die hinter ihm standen. "Sie stehen genau dort, sehr lebendig und Gesund, DU IDIOT." sagte Molly.

"Aeh, Harry." begann Ron sanft und beobachtete seine Mutter vorsichtig. Sie hatte sich eindeutig die letzten Jahre sehr zurückgehalten.

"Ja, Ron?" fragte Harry lachend.

"Vielleicht solltest du Steven sagen, das er das Astria aktivieren soll, so dass, wenn Mum ihn durch das Astria wirft, er zur Erde zurückkehrt und nicht an der Wand dahinter zer­schellt." schlug Ron vor.

Steven, der fasziniert einen der legendären Wutausbrüche von Mrs. Weasley beobachtet hatte, erkannte nun, das sie direkt zu einem der Astria ging und begann damit, die nötigen Kommandos einzugeben, welche die beiden Astria mit einander verbinden würden, bevor sie ihn unter umständen einfach an die nächste Wand schleuderte.

Molly, die sich auf direktem Wege befand, diesen Idioten aus der Stadt zu werfen, wartete, bis Steven die Verbindung hergestellt hatte und damit die nötige Tür für sie öffnete.

Sie nahm nun ihre Hand zu sich heran, so das der Man direkt vor ihrem Gesicht hing. "Sie sollten aufhören, einfach falsche Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen und fang an, daran zu denken, das Worte oft mehr bedeuten als das Wort das gesprochen wurde. Es gibt keinen Grund noch mehr dazu zu sagen."

Sie richtete Daniel Jackson noch einmal mit einer Handbewegung aus und schob ihn sehr unsanft durch das Tor zur Erde zurück.

Sie schaute nun zu den acht Soldaten die neben dem Astria standen und deutete auf das Wurmloch. Genau wie ein Elternteil es tun würde, wenn sie ihre Kinder wütend auf das Zimmer schickten.

Da sie die stämmige, sehr wütende Frau nicht weiter verärgern wollten, gingen sie so schnell wie möglich durch das Gate.

Am Tisch sitzend sagte General O'Neill. "Also, wer hat Daniel auf den Kopf gestellt und aus der Stadt gekickt."

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing laut an zu Lachen.

Als Molly zum Tisch zurück kam, lachten alle Anwesenden unkontrollierbar.

Molly setzte sich wieder und schaute sich um, während die anderen ihr Gelächter müh­sam unter Kontrolle bekamen.

Als er die Frage auf ihrem Gesicht sah, sagte Harry. "Du solltest hier sein, Molly."

"Das sind jene, die für den Zwischenfall verantwortlich sind, oder?" fragte General O'Neill.

"Das sind sie, und bevor wir weitere Diskussionen anfangen, sei gesagt, das ihre Strafe darin besteht, das sie zu eurer Welt zurückgeschickt werden und sie diese nie wieder ver­lassen dürfen." sagte Harry und fügte noch hinzu. "Ihre Organe werden umgehend ver­sagen, wenn sie es tun."

"In Ordnung." sagte General O'Neill und dachte über das gesagte nach.

Er deutete auf Weir und Sheppard, aber auch auf sich selbst und fragte. 'Warum sind wir hier?"

"Wir wollen besprechen, wieso ihr in Atlantis seid, wie ihr den Weg hier her gefunden habt, und vermutlich, was wir mit euch machen sollen." sagte Harry.

Während der nächsten drei Stunden besprachen sie das Warum, Wie und Wo des weit­eren Vorgehens, aber auch über die Atlantis Expedition und deren Besetzung, und wie man sie am besten in die Arbeit mit den Alteranern integrierte, das Atlantis reparieren würde.

Während Dr. Weir und Colonel Sheppard zu dem Durchgang des mobilen Transferpunk­tes gingen, blieb General O'Neill sitzen und nachdem die beiden ausser Reichweite waren, fragte er. "Ihr wisst, das sie sehr bald bemerken werden, das Mini Jack hier draussen herum läuft, und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich wie ein Zuchttier be­handeln wollen."

"Ich dachte, ihr wollt ihn noch geheim halten." sagte General O'Neill.

"Normalerweise würde das stimmen, aber da ihr neuer Posten sie nicht so bald zurück­kehren lässt, und auch nicht so bald wieder dort hin zurückkehren würdet, ist es definitiv sicher, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen." sagte Mini.

"Neuer Posten?" fragte General O'Neill irritiert.

"Jack, hast du dir die Charta durchgelesen, die wir euch übergeben haben?" fragte Mini Jack, der bereits die Antwort kannte.

"Ist eine Weigerung akzeptabel?" fragte General O'Neill replied, der wusste, das er bess­er zurücktrat, als er das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Lord Commanders sah.

"Sie dürften dann keine gute Arbeit geleistet haben, Gouverneur O'Neill." sagte Mini Jack grinsend zu dem geschockten Mann.

XXXX

Daniel stand nun auf, als er im SGC eingetroffen war und strich seine Kleidung wieder gerade. Dies war das zweite Mal, das er so unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet war, nach­dem er die Alteraner getroffen hatte.

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte. "Ich verstehe die Leute einfach nicht." Wobei er nicht ahnte, das er es laut gesagt hatte.

Während die acht Soldaten aus dem Tor hinter ihm traten, sagte deren Anführer. "Dr. Jackson, danke für die Geste, aber alles was geschehen ist, war nicht mehr als ein Schlag auf den Hosenboden sowie der Satz, das wir nach Hause gehen sollen und nie wieder zurückkehren sollen."

Daniel schaute irritiert zum Offzier und fragte. "Was meinen sie damit?"

"Unsere Strafe ist es, nach Hause geschickt zu werden, und es ist uns verboten, die Erde je wieder zu verlassen." sagte ein anderer.

"Sehr sanft, wenn sie mich fragen. Wenn es nicht hier sondern auf der Erde passiert wäre, würden wir im einfachsten Falle im Gefängnis landen." sagte der Schwadronführer, während er seinen Männern aus dem Gateraum trat und zur Krankenstation ging um wie üblich medizinisch durchgetestet zu werden.

XXXX

General O'Neill murmelte leise etwas über unmögliche Politiker, die er nicht gewählt hat­te und ging zum Gate hinüber, so dass er zur Erde zurückkehren konnte, um das rote Telefon in seinem Büro zu benutzen. Allerdings erst bevor oder nachdem er sich kräftig betrunken hatte.

Mini Jack lachte über die Gewohnheiten seines älteren Ich und brachte ihn zum Astria, so dass dieser sich betrinken gehen konnte.

XXXX

Bryce und Cadfael betraten das Wohnzimmer und sahen, das Jack auf dem Boden zwis­chen Harry's Knien sass, während Harry in massierte.

Jack sah nun von seiner Unterhaltung auf und fragte. "Hattet ihr heute im Unterricht spass?"

Jack erschuf schnell ein Kissen auf seinem Schoss als ein knochiger Po eines hyperaktiv­en zehnjährigen auf selbigen landete und ergriff Cadfael so das dessen Kopf nicht unsanft mit seinem kollidierte.

Harry schaute kurz zu Bryce während er sich neben ihn setzte und war dankbar, das er nicht depressiv wirkte.

"Also, habt ihr irgendwelche Hausaufgaben auf, die erledigt werden müssen? Wir haben Pläne für das Wochenende, denn wir werden Zelten gehen, sobald ich von meinem Tref­fen zurück bin, wo wir die letzten Details zur Umsiedlung auf den Planeten durchgehen werden." sagte Jack zu den beiden, während er Cadfael langsam durchzukitzeln begann.

"Keine Hausaufgaben, ich denke die Lehrer sind der Meinung, das wir derzeit nicht viel lernen würden." sagte Bryce, während er sich an Harry kuschelte.

"Werden wir auf Lantea zelten gehen?" fragte Bryce, der sich nicht sicher war, wie er über den Planeten denken sollte.

"Verängstigt oder nicht, niemand wird dort direkt über Nacht hingehen." sagte Harry, während Jack den lachenden Cadfael durchzukitzeln begann.

"Wir gehen in den Walddom." sagte Harry und versuchte die Verwirrung von Bryce zu verringern.

"Niemand wird dort hingehen, da es völlig unerforscht ist. Es ist der perfekte Ort um dort zelten zu gehen." sagte Jack.

Nachdem Cadfael etwas Zeit hatte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, sagte Jack. "Komm, du kleine Nymphe, wir haben heute Küchendienst, also sollten wir, wenn wir etwas essen wollen, bald anfangen."

Er beobachtete wie die beiden zur Küche gingen und flüsterte grinsend. "Vielleicht soll­ten wir uns Tische in der Cafeteria bestellen."

"Das habe ich gehört." erklang Jack's Stimme aus der Küche.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Arrival plus 1**

Harry beendete sein Frühstück und belegte den Rest mit einem Warmhalte-Zauber, so das die Jungen etwas warmes zu Essen hatten, wenn sie aufstanden.

Er drehte sich gerade um, nachdem er seine Teller in die Spüle gestellt hatte und sah, wie ein verschlafener Bryce die Küche betrat und sich an den Tisch setzte.

"Guten Morgen, du bist aber früh wach." sagte Harry und legte seine Hand auf die Schul­ter des Jungen und drückte diese sanft.

Harry lachte leise über den verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck den er nur als Antwort bekam, und sagte ihm das er nun zum morgendlichen Treffen gehen würde, aber auch das er in wenigen Stunden zurückkehren würde, um die Jungen abzuholen und um sicherzustellen, das die beiden frühstückten.

Als Bryce verschlafen nickte, bat Harry Aloria ihn zu benachrichtigen, wenn die Jungen gegebenenfalls wieder aufwachen würden.

Harry ging zur Transferstation hinüber und reiste zum Korridor zur Ankunftshalle, von wo aus er in Ruhe zu seinem Arbeitsbereich ging.

Harry winkte und nickte den ihn grüssenden Personen, die gerade ihre Schicht beendeten, zu, und bemerkte nun, das er der erste war, der hier anwesend war.

Harry ging die Stufen zur Arbeitsplattform hinauf und bemerkte einige kleine Roboter, die am Ende des Tisches arbeiteten.

'Aloria, weitere Modifikationen?' fragte Harry sie mental.

'Nur ein Standard-nichtholographischer Anschluss und die nötigen Datenports." sagte Aloria. 'Wenn du weitere Treffen mit den Leuten der Erde haben möchtest, wäre es ein­facher, wenn sie Anschlüsse für ihre Ausrüstung hätten.'

Harry aktivierte nun seine Anzeigen und erkannte eine Nachricht, die letzte Nacht von Charlie eingegangen war. Harry sah sie sich an und bemerkte nun das auch ein Update angehängt war, das von der Crew stammte, welche die Überwachungsinsel bemannte und einen Bericht über die Magische Welt beinhaltete.

Harry schickte diesen Bericht nun an Gran und Remus, damit sie ihn lesen konnten, udnd bemerkte, das die beiden Anführer von Atlantis eingetroffen waren. Es sah so aus, als wenn Sheppard keine Person war, die so früh morgens schon Wach war.

"Guten Morgen." sagte Harry grinsend.

"Danke, das wir eingeladen wurden." sagte Elizabeth gut gelaunt.

"Ich wusste schon immer, das du eine sehr energetische Morgenperson bist." sagte Shep­pard zu Dr. Weir gewandt.

Harry kicherte leise und liess einen Becher heissen Kaffee's vor dem verschlafen wirk­enden Colonel erscheinen, der einen guten Schuss Regenerationstrank enthielt.

Harry musste lächeln, als Sheppard die Tasse ergriff und einen grossen Schluck nahm, woraufhin ihm Dampf aus den Ohren kam.

Die Augen von Dr. Weir waren riesig, als sie den Dampf aus John's Ohren kommen sah.

John nahm einen weiteren schluck und schaute nun deutlich wacher auf. "Whoa, das tut gut, es weckt den Körper direkt auf."

'Werbefans.' sagte Aloria.

'Was ist an Werbung falsch?" fragte Harry.

'Von all jenen Dingen, an die du denken kannst, sind es ausgerechnet Werbesendungen.' sagte Aloria.

Harry zuckte mental mit den Schultern, da er sich nicht über die eher kuriosen Dinge der Fernsehsendungen mit ihr streiten wollte.

Harry lachte nun über das Geschehen am anderen Ende des Tisches, bevor er zur Tür schaute, nur um zu stöhnen, als er einen hyperaktiven, sehr gut gelaunten Jack sah, der mit den Armen winkte und sich mit Vlad und Powaqa unterhielt.

Während der Rest der Abteilungsleiter und Berater zu der Ratssitzung eintrafen, begann Jack damit, mit einer länglichen Röhre zu hantieren, wobei es aussah als wenn er mit einem anderen Schwertkämpfer kämpfen würde.

Harry schaute Jack an, als wenn dieser wahnsinnig geworden wäre und erinnerte sich plätzlich daran, wo er diese Bewegungen schon einmal gesehen hatte. 'Aloria, bitte nimm jede nur bekannte Version von Star Wars bis auf weiteres aus der Datenbank.'

'Warum?' fragte Aloria.

'Benutz deine Sinne und schau dir Jack genauer an.' sagte Harry.

'Nun, du musst zugeben, das es in den Filmen einige gute Ideen gibt, die mit der Hilfe der Magie zu verwirklichen sind.' sagte Aloria.

'Das muss ich aber nicht zulassen.' sagte Harry.

Harry stand nun auf, als das Trio die Plattform betrat. "Es ist euch dreien bis auf weiteres Verboten, irgend etwas, das nur in geringster Form mit Star Wars zu tun hat, euch anzuschauen. Solange, bis die Besiedlung beendet ist!"

"Hey, das ist nicht Fair." rief Jack.

Harry lachte nun über die Gesichter der drei und sagte. "Es stimmt, das es einige gute Ideen aus diesen Filmen gibt, die Jack in die Datenbasis eingebunden hat."

"Aber wir werden erst die Besiedlung beenden, bevor wir irgend ein neues Projekt begin­nen werden, das die Welt der Menschen grundlegend verändern könnte." sagte Harry.

Als Harry sah, das alle anwesend waren, wollte Harry gerade beginnen, als eine Stimme aus Minerva's Konsole ihn unterbrach.

"Entschuldigung, Minerva?" sagte die Stimme.

Sie drückte nun einen Knopf an der Konsole und sagte." Ja, Schmidt, was ist los?" fragte Minerva.

"Nun, Ma'am. Ich habe hier mehrere Gruppen von Studenten sowie einige Lehrer, die mich belagern, da das Unterrichtsmaterial das sie benötigen um ihre Foschungen und schulischen Projekte zu beenden, aus unbekannten Gründen bis auf weiteres gesperrt wurde." sagte Schmidt.

"Nun, warum fragen sie noch. Geben sie den Zugang frei." sagte Minerva. Wozu hatte sie einen Stellvertreter, wenn dieser seine Arbeit nicht machte, dachte sie. Wenn das Treffen beendet war, würde sie eine längere Diskussion mit ihm führen müssen.

"Das habe ich versucht, Ma'am, aber die Codes werden nicht akzeptiert." sagte Schmidt.

"Sagen sie mir, worauf sie zugreifen wollen und ich werde es von hier aus versuchen." sagte Minerva seufzend, denn sie dachte, das es sie wirklich erstaunte, wie gerne die Schüler auch Samstags ihre Aufgaben erledigten.

"Danke, Ma'am. Würden sie bitte die Daten der Star Wars Saga sowie die entsprechen­den Datenbanken freigaben?." bat Schmidt.

Harry stöhnte, bevor er sagte. "Was in Merlin's Namen haben diese Filme mit Hausauf­gaben zu tun?"

"Lord Commander?" fragte Schmidt nervös.

"Es sind Schüler der fortgeschrittenen Maschinenbauklassen, die ein neues Design für einen Langstreckenkreuzer entwickeln wollen." sagte Schmidt.

"Wahnsinnig." murmelte Harry und schlug seinen Kopf mehrmals auf den Tisch.

"Ihr seid alle dem Star-Wars-Wahnsinn verfallen." sagte Harry, wobei sein Kopf noch immer auf dem Tisch lag.

"Aloria, gib bitte die Star-Wars-Sachen wieder frei." sagte Harry seufzend.

"In Ordnung, Lord Commander." sagte eine deutlich amüsierte Aloria, die ihr Lachen nur mühsam unterdrücken konnte.

Harry hob nun seinen Kopf wieder an und sagte. "Schmidt, gib das bitte an die Schüler weiter."

"Natürlich, Lord Commander." sagte Schmidt.

Harry atmete mehrmals tief durch udn sagte dann. "Sag ihnen, das die erste Person, die einen Todesstern als Projekt vorschlägt, für einen Monat SÄMTLICHE Parks mit ihrer Zahnbürste reinigen darf."

Harry setzte sich nun unter dem Gelächter der anderen wieder richtig hin und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sagte. "Ihr seid einfach verrückt."

"Also, wer möchte anfangen?" sagte Harry nun.

"Das bin dann wohl ich." sagte Tanaka.

"Sämtliche Kontrollkristalle, die wir auf Atlantis eresetzt haben wurden untersucht und ihre Veränderungen registriert, bevor die Originale vernichtet wurden. Ausserdem wur­den die Datenkristalle kopiert und an einen isolierten Avatar weitergegeben, bevor ich sie mit grosser Freude selbst vernichtet habe." sagte Tanaka und schaute auf sein Datenpad, das im Schlitz des Tisches steckte.

"Ich habe erkannt das Personen im Krieg sehr verschiedene Dinge tun, darunter auch sehr negative Dinge, die unter normalen Umständen niemals getan würden. Aber während ich die negativen Dinge in der Stadt katalogisierte, erkannte ich, das es ein regelrechtes Spiel geworden war, wer das grössere Böse erschaffen konnte. Ich fürchte, das sie schon vor langer Zeit der Dunkelheit verfallen waren." sagte Tanaka und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Und was ist von den Laboratorien noch übrig und was befindet sich in ihnen?" fragte Minerva, die besorgt daran dachte, was sich noch dort befinden mochte.

"Vernichtet sie, vernichtet sie insgesamt." sagte Tanaka.

Neville sagte nun vorsichtig, gerade so hörbar. "Ich muss der Idee zustimmen, denn die Farmen und Gewächshäuser…um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin einige der technischen Ideen durchgegangen und denke noch immer, das der einzigst sichere Weg um sicherzustellen, das alles vernichtet wird, der ist, eine Antimateriebombe einzusetzen."

"Würde diese Explosion nicht die gesamte Stadt vernichten?" fragte Elizabeth geschockt.

"Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich." sagte Jack.

"Kevin, wie ist das Verhältnis zwischen Reparaturen und einem kompletten Neubau?" fragte Harry und öffnete ein Hologramm über dem Tisch, das Atlantis zeigte.

"Vlad, wie lange würde es dauern, eine neue Stadt von Grund auf zu erbauen?" fragte Kevin und stand auf, bevor er seine Hologrammkontrollen aktivierte, so das sie sich auf der richtigen Höhe für ihn befanden.

"Genau acht Monate, in acht Monaten wäre eine hochmoderne Version fertig gestellt. Aber nur, wenn ich mich ausschliesslich damit beschäftigen würde, und andere Projekte und jegliche Reparaturen aussen vor lassen würde." sagte Vlad und schaute auf seine Berechnungen.

Er gab nun mehrere Befehle ein, so dass drei der Pylonen von Atlantis aufleuchteten, eine Rot und zwei Dunkelrot.

"Wir sprechen hier von acht bis zehn Wochen, um die Stadt komplett zu modernisieren." sagte Kevin, wodurch deutlich wurde, das eine Modernisierung sinnvoller wäre als ein Neubau.

"Die beiden dunkelroten Pylonen sind jene Bereiche, welche die Laboratorien, Gewächshäuser und Farmen enthalten, während der hellere rote Bereich die fraglischen technischen Laboratorien enthält." sagte Kevin.

Remus war schon immer der logischste von allen und sagte. "Was wäre, wenn wir diese drei Sektionen heraustrennen würden und sie in die Sonne transportieren würden. Wie lange würde der Neubau nur von diesen drei Bereichen dauern?"

Vlad veränderte mehrere Einstellungen an seinem Datenpad und sagte. "Vier Monate, acht, wenn wir uns die Zeit entsprechend einteilen. Es ist kein Problem der Technologie sondern des fehlenden Personals und der Roboter."

"Und wenn wir freiwillige der Allianz hinzuziehen würden?" fragte Augusta.

"Sie wären keine grosse Hilfe, da unsere Technologie darauf basiert, das wir die direkte Kontrolle über sie übernehmen können. Das ist etwas, das sie nicht können." sagte Harry.

"Was ist mit uns?" fragte Sheppard. "Ich bin in der Lage, die alteranischen Systeme zu aktivieren und bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu kontrollieren, ebenso wie einige andere. Es dürfte noch mehr von uns auf der Erde geben, die uns bei dem Projekt helfen könnten."

"Das ist eine garnicht so schlechte Idee, denn in gut einem Monat werden wir die Koloni­sation von BP6-3Q1 beendet haben und die volle Mitgliedschaft in der Allianz haben. Warum können wir nicht damit beginnen, bei dem Wiederaufbau von Atlantis zu helfen?" fragte Elizabeth.

Harry lehnte sich leicht zurück und überlegte sich, wie er das Angebot am besten verneinen konnte. Wie sagt man am besten, das wir den Leuten noch nicht genug ver­trauen, um mit der Technologie umgehen zu können, während wir gleichzeitig versuchen sie als vollwertige Mitglieder der Allianz aufzunehmen.

"Vor Jahrhunderten, als die letzten Überlebenden von Atlantis das Astria für die Reise zur Erde verwendeten, bildeten sie bald mit den Kindern der Antiker Familien." begann Harry.

"Diese Kinder der Antiker ist eindeutig unsere Rasse, und während die grosse Plage un­sere Rasse auslöschte, wurde ein Plan überlegt, der unsere DNA als eine Art Bauplan dafür verwendete, um das Leben in der Milchstrasse wieder anzusiedeln, so dass unsere Rasse überleben konnte."

"Wir haben euch unsere Kinder genannt. Und da wir uns genetisch so nahe stehen, ist es möglich, das jene die von Atlantis flohen, Kinder mit Mitgliedern eurer Rasse gezeugt haben, als sie erkannten, das diese Kinder begannen erwachsen zu werden."

"Während der Jahrhunderte während derer eure Rasse wuchs, wuchs auch gleichzeitig der Genetische Unterschied, der aber nun langsam sich wieder schliesst. Dadurch bed­ingt, sind jene wie sie, Colonel Sheppard, uns so nahe stehend, das man sie bereits fast als Alteraner bezeichnen könnte."

"Aber ihr steht leide rnicht absolut Loyal zur alteranischen Rasse." sagte Harry.

"Sie sagen also, das sie uns bis zu einem gewissen Grad vertrauen und auch mit uns zusammenarbeiten." begann Elizabeth. "Aber wie passt das in das Konzept unserer Mit­gliedschaft in der Allianz?"

"Aus militärischer Sicht macht es Sinn, Elizabeth." sagte John.

"Lasst es mich so ausdrücken." begann Harry nun.

"Würdet ihr einen jungen Menschen, der noch nie mit einem Computer oder Technologie im allgemeinen zu Tun hatte, vor einen Computer setzen, der sämtliche Atomwaffen kon­trolliert, die ihr noch besitzt. Und der dann auch noch keine Sicherheitssperren besitzt?" fragte Harry.

"Natürlich nicht…Ich…Ich würde warten, bis er voll ausgebildet ist und die Verantwor­tungen versteht, die mit diesem Computer einhergehen. Und ich würde sicherstellen, das er niemanden absichtlich verletzen könnte." sagte Elizabeth, die nun zu Verstehen begann.

"Ja." sagte Harry. "Auf der einen Seite ist es eine Frage des Vertrauens, Vertrauen, das es keinen Missbrauch durch eure Politiker gibt. Aber anders herum sagen wir nicht, das ihr uns nicht helfen könnt. Wir wollen euch nur zuerst entsprechend Trainieren und aus­bilden."

"Auf lange Frist gesehen dürfte dies funktionieren. Was diese Situation betrifft... wir wer­den die Dinge analysieren und sie dann bis auf die atomare Struktur vernichten und neu er…" hier hielt Harry inne.

Hier schaute Harry lange zu der Seleri und dachte darüber nach, ob er ihnen das Geheim­nis dem Rat verraten sollte.

Er wusste das er mit diesem Schiff in der Lage war, die knapp einhundert Waffenplattfor­men in knapp zwei Tagen zu bauen, aber es wäre auch eine grosse Hilfe bei der Reparatur und dem Wiederaufbau und der Modernisierung der Hauptstadt sowie von At­lantis.

Allerdings konnte es auch für die Zerstörung verwendet werden, denn streng genommen war sie die ultimative Waffe, die in der Lage war, Materie in Energie und umgekehrt zu verwandeln und die Energie auch zu speichern.

Was sie aber organischer Materie antun konnte, sollte besser nicht erwähnt werden. Während die Energieumwandlung kein Problem war, so würde organische Materie danach nur noch eine riesige Pfütze aus Schleim sein.

Ah…dachte Harry, der zu einer Lösung gekommen war. Ein verbessertes Transportsys­tem, das nie über die ersten Versuchsstadien hinaus aufgebaut worden war, ähnlich den alten Ringtransportern und gleichzeitig doch der Beam-Technologie der Asgard ähnelnd.

Es sollte in der Lage sein, jedes Objekt zu erfassen und direkt in die Sonne zu trans­portieren.

Er ging die Schiffsdatenbanken durch und fand dort das perfekte Schiff um es damit auszurüsten, und das ganze würde nur eine Woche dauern, hauptsächlich, weil es die Neuausrüstung praktisch beendet hatte und nur noch die neue Energieversorgung fehlte.

Er liess nun die Daten des Transportsystems auf dem Hologramm erscheinen, gefolgt von den Daten des Langstreckenkreuzers und öffnete wieder die Augen.

Während Harry aufgeleuchtet war und zu schlafen schien, lehnte sich John Sheppard zu Jack hinüber und fragte flüsternd. "Macht er das öfter?"

"Er greift auf die Wissensdatenbank zu und sucht nach einer Lösung." flüsterte Jack. Harry öffnete nun seine Augen und mehrere neue Hologramme aktivierten sich.

"Der Langstreckenkreuzer "Vryaelys" hat seine Neuausrüstung fast beendet und kann so angepasst werden, das er das neue, modifizierte Transportsystem, das dem der Asgard sehr ähnelt, aufnhemen kann."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als ein nicht verständlicher Kommentar von Jack den Rest dazu veranlasste zu Lachen.

"Ich wusste schon immer, das er ein Star Trek-Fan ist." flüsterte Jack.

Harry starrte sie noch immer an und sagte nun. "Wie dem auch sei, Neville, um deinen Sorgen Abhilfe zu leisten, genauso denen von Tanaka, werden wir diese Technologie dazu verwenden, um die betroffenen Teile von Atlantis direkt in die Sonne zu trans­portiere."

"Es wird zwar etwas länger dauern, die dabei entstehenden Löcher zu schliessen, aber so stellen wir sicher, das definitiv keine der Pflanzen überlebt." sagte Harry und schaute zu Neville. Harry war noch immer wütend auf jene monströse Pflanze die ihn letzten Monat beinahe aufgefressen hätte, obwohl Neville sie als harmlos bezeichnet hatte.

"Ich überlasse es euch, die nötigen Details auszuarbeiten." sagte Harry und deutete auf die betreffenden Personen am Tisch.

"Lantera, wurden überhaupt keine Gebäude oder ähnliche Dinge einer Zivilisation gefun­den?" sagte Harry und wechselte das Thema, da er noch immer nicht glauben konnte, das garnichts gefunden worden war.

"Nichts, rein garnichts von dem, an das wir uns erinnern, existiert noch. Wenn es nicht die Geländedetails gegeben hätte, die man vom Orbit aus sehen kann, würde ich glauben, dies sei eine andere Welt." sagte Lantera. "Das kann nur bedeuten, das dies mit Absicht getan wurde, um jegliche Spuren der Stadt auszulöschen."

"Warum sollte jemand etwas derartiges tun?" fragte Remus.

"Das weiss ich nicht, aber es ist wahrscheinlich, das es noch einen anderen Grund geben muss. Selbst einige der wichtigsten Inseln wurden ausgelöscht." sagte Lantera. "Jene In­seln, die im Notfall die orbitalen Strukturen hätten aufnehmen können."

"Wir haben uns dazu entschieden, das der beste Standort für die Neue Stadt ein Ort nahe der alten ist." sagte Lantera und schob ihr Datenpad in den Schacht. "Genau hier, auf der anderen Seite des Sees, wo früher die alte Stadt war."

Harry beobachtete, wie Teile des Hologramms sich veränderten und den Ort, von dem sie sprach, zeigten. "Gibt es einen besonderen Grund für diesen Ort, ausser das er in direkter Nähe der alten Hauptstadt liegt?"

Lantera sah nun zu Augusta hinüber damit sie bei der Antwort half, da sie sich nicht sich­er war, was genau in ihr vorgegangen war, als sie die Stelle gestern Abend sich angese­hen hatte.

"Als wir die Planetenoberfläche erreichten, war das erste, was ich bemerkte, die riesige Menge an Magie in der Luft." begann Gran die Erklärungen dessen, was sie bemerkt hat­te. "Jener Ort besitzt die höchste Konzentration an Magie die wir bisher bemerkten und…nun einfach ausgedrückt, meine Magie schien an dem Ort sich im Einklang zu befinden."

Neugierig beugte sich Harry vor. "Wirklich? Wissen wir warum?"

"Ich denke es wird vermutlich Jahre dauern bis wir das herausfinden. Alles, was wir wis­sen, ist, das Lantea sehr empfindlich auf magische Strömungen reagiert." sagte Gran.

Harry sah wie sich ihre Finger über das Keyboard bewegten und war geschockt, wie schnell sie diese Technologie adaptiert und akzeptiert hatte. Wenn man bedachte, das fast alle Anwesenden in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen waren, die Technologie problem­los akzeptierten, war das doch sehr erstaunlich.

"Aloria hat mich "ausversehen" über die Gebäude und die Infrastruktur informiert, die du in der Hyperraumblase eingelagert hast." sagte Gran grinsend.

Als ein neues Diagramm erschien und über der ersten Karte erschien, wurde deutlich, wie die neue Stadt sich in die Landschaft des neuen Standorts einfügen würde und wie sie aufgebaut sein würde.

"Aloria hat mir ausserdem gesagt, das wir, sobald wir die Bojen an den entsprechenden Standorten platziert haben, in der Lage sein sollten, die Gebäude binnen einer Stunde dort zu platzieren." sagte Gran.

Sie gab nun weitere Daten ein und mehrere Bereiche leuchteten auf, während Blinkpunk­te die anderen Bereiche auffüllten.

"Jeder, der sein eigenes Haus eingelagert hat, hat sich auch die Zeit genommen sich seinen gewünschten Standort auszusuchen" begann Gran nun und rief nun die letzte vor­bereitete Karte auf. "Die primären Farmen und Gewächshäuser werden sich in der Mitte des Sees befinden, wodurch sie auch als Sicherheitszone dienen können, während wir die Nahrungsmittelfarmen aufbauen."

"Das ist eine erstaunliche Arbeit. Ihr habt euch viele Gedanken gemacht." sagte Harry, der von dieser Präsentation wirklich beeindruckt war.

Harry berührte die Verbindung und gab einige Befehle in das System ein und ein blink­ender, roter Punkt erschien nahe der Mitte der Stadt, während blaue Punkte in Intervallen blinkend um die Stadt in grossen Gruppen herum erschienen, die weiteren Dörfern zu entsprechen schienen.

'Diese Bojen sollten zu erst abgesetzt werden." sagte Harry. "Die rote markiert den Ort des Astria und die blauen die Bereiche, wo die Transferstationen stehen werde."

"Indem wir sie als erstes setzen, wird es keine Fehler und Probleme dadurch geben, das wir die Bojen zu nahe aneinander setzen, so dass zu wenig Raum für andere Gebäude­strukturen vorhanden sein könnte." erklärte Harry.

"Die Bereiche der Gewächshäuser und Farmen können noch warten. Ich weiss, das wir es anders geplant hatten, aber mein Instinkt sagt mir es zu verschieben. Lassen wir diese Dinge erst einmal aussen vor und planen die anderen Bauten zuerst." sagte Harry.

"Die wirklich wichtige Frage ist, wann wollt ihr anfangen?" fragte Harry und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

"Jetzt sofort." sagte Lantera.

"Wir wären in der Lage, die Kinder morgen Mittag in ihren neuen Heimen unterzubrin­gen." sagte Gran.

"Wieso so schnell?" fragte Harry.

"Es wäre für die weitere Entwicklung der Babies und Kleinkinder sehr wichtig, sie auf den Planeten zu bringen." sagte Agatha.

Als sie die Sorge auf Harry's Gesicht sah, sagte sie. "Während die letzten Studien in kün­stlicher Schwerkraft gezeigt haben, das es kaum Unterschiede bei der Entwicklung gibt, so wurden diese Studien nie bei Kindern durchgeführt, welche die Magie beherrschen. Deshalb wollen wir auf Nummer Sicher gehen." sagte Agatha, während Lantera nickte.

"In Ordnung…sobald die Stadt vorbereitet ist, werden wir die Kinder morgen Mittag dort hinunter bringen, aber was ist mit den gefährlichen Tieren, wie muss der Schutz vor ih­nen aussehen?" fragte Harry und machte sich weitere Notizen, besonders im Bezug auf den Standort für Potter castle, das abseits stehen sollte.

"Es gibt keine Tiere die grösser sind als Hasen, so dass wir vermuten, das die Wraith den Planeten früher heimsuchten." sagte Tanaka.

"Sie waeren so hungrig, das sie jedes tierische Leben in diesem Teil der Galaxie ver­nichteten." vermutete Neville.

"Wir wissen, das sie alle hundert Jahre aufwachen und eine Massnahme, die sie Culling nennen, beginnen. Hierbei halbieren sie die Bevölkerung von Planeten und ernähren sich von der anderen Hälfte." sagte Elizabeth.

"Wir planen, uns in den nächsten Wochen mit den Repräsentanten der Athosianern und anderen Völkern von friedlichen Welten, welche sie vorschlagen könnten, welche die Wraith besucht haben, zu treffen." sagte Harry, und plante, eine detailierte DNA-Analyse dieser Repräsentanten durchzuführen, bevor er eine Entschiedung darüber traf, sie zu ihrer Gemeinschaft einzuladen, oder sie in Frieden zu lassen.

"_Das bedeutet auch, wir einen passenden Planeten für die Drachen und die anderen exo­tischen Tiere der Arche finden müssen_." sagte Harry zu Tanaka auf alteranisch, denn er kannte die Legenden und Mythen über Drachen auf der Erde, aber auch von vielen an­deren exotischen Tieren.

Tanaka nickte leicht und machte sich mehrere Notizen.

"Hat noch irgend jemand etwas anzumerken, bevor wir uns ins Wochenende begeben?" fragte Harry, der auf seine Uhr schaute.

Als die anderen den Kopf schüttelten, stand Harry auf und sagte. "In Ordnung, ich denke wir treffen uns dann am Montag Morgen wieder hier um neun Uhr."

"Dr. Weir, würden sie dann bitte jene Aufzeichnungen mitbringen, die sie über Planeten besitzen, die sie bereits besucht haben und welche Konditionen dort herrschten und welche Bewohner es gab? Das wäre sehr nett." sagte Harry und schaute zu Colonel Shep­pard. "Colonel Sheppard, würden sie sich bitte in dieser Zeit mit unseren Sicherheit­skräften treffen, und etwaige Bedenken ausräumen zu können?"

Als er sah, das sich Molly erhob und hinausgehen wollte rief Harry. "Molly, warte bitte noch einen Moment."

"So erfreut ich darüber bin, an diesen Treffen teilnehmen zu können, so bin ich mir doch nicht sicher, wieso wir eingeladen wurden." sagte Elizabeth.

"In der nächsten absehbaren Zeit werden sie mit Sicherheit noch Atlantis bewohnen. Aus diesem Grund sind wir der Ansicht, das auch sie über die Vorgängen informiert werden müssen. Und sobald ihre Welt ein Mitglied der Allianz wird, könnte es geschehen, das die Führer ihrer Welt zustimmen, ihre Teams und ihre eigentliche Expedition in unsere Strukturen zu integrieren, denn so gäbe es Rekruten und neue Mitarbeiter, während wir im Gegenzug das irdische System vollständlig absichern." sagte Harry.

Nachdem alle gegangen waren, und Jack etwas davon sagte, nach den Jungs zu sehen, trat Molly an den Tisch und setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

Als er die Sorge auf Molly's Gesicht erkannte, sagte Harry schnell. "Keine Angst, es sind gute Nachrichten, Molly."

"Der Heilungszyklus der Zwillinge im Tiefschlaf ist beendet. Derzeit werden beide auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge gebracht." sagte Harry. " Ich denke, das sie vermutlich morgen Abend wieder freigegeben werden können."

"Warum kommst du morgen nicht nach dem Abendbrot herüber und wir können sie gemeinsam aufwecken. Ich würde dich ja zum Abendbrot einladen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir auf dem Rückweg oder direkt nach unserer Rückkehr vom Zelten essen werden." sagte Harry.

Molly sprang aus dem Stuhl auf und umarmte Harry eng, da sie sich freute, das die Zwill­inge freigegeben würden.

Sie liess Harry nun los und begann umher zu laufen. "Oh, ich muss noch so vieles vor­bereiten."

Harry kicherte, während er beobachtete wie sie quer über das Deck zum Ausgang lief, bevor er seine Konsole deaktivierte und in Richtung seiner Wohnung ging.

XXXX

"Hat das Zelten euch spass gemacht?" fragte Harry, während sie zu ihrer Wohnung zurück gingen.

"Es war witzig, aber nicht so wie Terrance es mir erzählte. Die Zelte die wir verwendeten hatten keine Herde oder Küchen im Innern." sagte Cadfael, der verwirrt war, weil ihm et­was anderes erzählt worden war, als das was er erlebt hatte.

"Hat er mich verarscht?" fragte Cadfael nachdenklich.

"Terrance dürfte von magischen Zelten gesprochen haben." sagte Harry.

"Magische Zelte sehen aussen normal aus, während sie im Innern unserer Wohnung äh­neln." sagte Harry.

Jack schaute ihn irritiert an. "Wenn sie ein Hotelzimmer haben wollen, warum zum Teufel gehen sie dann überhaupt zelten?"

"Wenn ihr Zelten wollt, dann geht Zelten. Wenn ihr den Komfort wollt, dann bleibt zu Hause." sagte Jack kopfschüttelnd.

Sie legten ihre Koffer und Rucksäcke im Flur ab und Jack sagte auf einmal. "Wenn ein magisches Zelt im Innern praktisch ein ganzes Haus aufnehmen kann, könnten sie dann nicht auch noch anders modifiziert werden?"

"Ich denke schon…in welcher Form?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Als Notfallschutzräume, Feldhospitäler, oder Aufklärungsposten zum Beispiel. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten." sagte Jack.

Während er die Zutaten für die Sandwiches auf den Tisch stellte sagte Harry. "Nun, dann wirst du ein längeres Gespräch mit einem der Hersteller führen müssen. Aber ich denke, das die meiste Technologie in diesen Versionen nicht funktionieren wird, allerdings muss ich sagen, das deine Idee sehr interessant klingt." sagte Harry.

"Ich denke du solltest mit Minerva darüber sprechen, sie wird die Personen kennen, mit denen du dafür reden solltest." sagte Harry.

Jack lächelte nun und begann seinen Teller aufzufüllen.

"Warum übergibst du die Idee nicht den Schülern. Gib ihnen eine Liste jener Dinge, für die du die Zelte einsetzen willst und lass es sie versuchen." sagte Bryce als er die Küche betrat.

Harry gefiel die Idee, denn es war ein guter Weg, um zu zeigen, was den Schülern beige­bracht wird und wie dieses in der realen Welt eingesetzt werden kann. "Das ist eine sehr gute Idee."

"Schreib bitte auf, auf was deine Aufklärungsteams treffen könnten und die Klimazonen die es geben könnte, und gib ihnen mehrere leere Zelte, deren Innenraum bereits ver­grössert wurde und lass sie auf die Idee los. Lass die älteren Schüler daran arbeiten, das Zelt weiter zu vergrössern, wobei es so leicht wie irgend möglich sein muss, aber auch so gross wie möglich. Am Ende müsst ihr dann entscheiden, welche Schülergruppe gewon­nen hat." sagte Harry zu Jack, und dachte an die unzählichen Möglichkeiten, denn eines der wichtigsten Argumente im Bezug auf Hogwarts war, das man die erlernten Dinge bisher nicht in der Wirklichkeit effektiv umsetzen konnte, besonders bei Dingen, die vor achthundert Jahren vielleicht nützlich waren, wie die Verwandlung eines Steins in ein Nadelkissen, aber der Lehrplan wurde nie an die neuen Zeiten angepasst.

"Könnt ihr mir bei dieser Idee helfen? Harry will später gemeinsam mit Molly die Zwill­inge aus dem Tiefschlaf holen." sagte Jack.

"Selbst ich?" fragte Cadfael überrascht darüber, das auch er an dem Projekt beteiligt wurde.

"Wenn du willst, gerne. Ich dachte daran, Terrance zu fragen, ob er noch einige dieser Zelte haben könnte. Auf diese Weise könnten wir sie aufstellen und nachsehen, wie es funktionieren könnte und was geändert werden müsste." sagte Jack.

Während die drei die Küche mit Tellern voller Essen verliessen, entschied sich Harry dafür, das er trotz allem noch genug Zeit für eine Dusche hätte und ging in das Badezim­mer.

XXXX

Nachdem er sie beide in die persönliche Krankenstation des Lord Commanders geshifted hatte, liess Harry Molly's Arm los und liess die Beleuchtung sich aktivieren.

Er führte Molly einen kurzen Korridor entlang zu dem Teil wo sich die Tiefschlafkapseln befanden und drehte sich zu Molly um. "Nachdem ich die beiden überprüft habe, denke ich ist es am besten, wenn du auf uns in der zentralen Kammer wartest. Dadurch können sich Fred und George vernünftig anziehen."

"Aber sie haben nichts, was ich nicht schon früher gesehen hätte." sagte Molly.

"Das mag sein, Molly, aber wir Jungen besitzen eine Art Phobie in der Beziehung wenn du so willst, besonders wenn uns Mütter beim Aufwachen nackt sehen," sagte Harry. "Ich denke nicht, das du sie direkt schockieren möchtest, so das sie sich aus Scham direkt wieder in die Kapseln zurückziehen oder?"

Molly sagte seufzend "Jungs" und nickte dann.

Harry betrachtete kurz die Anzeigen, während Molly die Zwillinge kurz betrachtete.

"Wie lange wird es dauern, Harry?" fragte Molly flüsternd.

"Zehn, maximal fünfzehn Minuten. Es ist nicht wirklich lange, aber ich will sicherstellen, das nichts schief geht, wenn sie aufgeweckt werden und sie auf den neuesten Stand ge­bracht werden." sagte Harry während er die Anzeigen über die Behandlungen abrief. Es schien so, als wenn die Zwillinge zehn Therapiejahre benötigt hätten, bevor sie sich bere­it genug fühlten, wieder aufzuwachen.

Harry schaute über die Schulter als Molly's Schritte verklangen und dachte mit Sorge an die Scherze welche die bieden in dieser Zeit entwickelt haben konnten.

Harry wollte sicherstellen, das beide Zwillinge wussten, das es eine schlechte Idee war, seine Stiefsöhne mit Scherzen zu belästigen, aber trotzdem aktivierte er den nötigen Aufweckzyklus.

"Deaktivierungszyklus der Tiefschlafkammern aktivieren." sagte Harry laut.

Harry beobachtete die Anzeigen sehr genau und sah, wie die Kapseln sich langsam von den Wänden lösten und zu leuchten begannen, während sich die Kammern drehten.

Zuerst leuchteten die Kapseln mehrmals auf, während der Reinigungszyklus begann, der Fred und George's Körper von allen Rückständen der letzten drei Monate reinigte.

Danach begannen die Kapseln zu glühen und ein weisses Licht ging vom unteren Ende der Kapseln aus, während sich zwei Kabel von den Seiten her dem Genick näherten und einen Energietrank injizierten, gefolgt von einem Wiederherstellungstrank.

Nachdem die Tränke injiziert waren, öffneten sich nun die Deckel der Kapseln und die Biosensoren deaktivierten sich.

Sowohl Fred als auch George schnappten deutlich nach Luft und drückten ihre Rücken durch, während sie langsam aufzuwachen begannen.

Nach einigen Minuten begann Fred sich zu bewegen und öffnete schliesslich seine Augen und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

Harry trat nun vor und half dem rothaarigen indem er Fred soweit aus der Kapsel zog, das er sich aufsetzen konnte.

Harry sah nun, das sich George zu bewegen begann und entspannte sich, als er sich sicher war, das Fred sicher genug Stand und trat nun zu George.

Harry stand nun zwischen beiden Kapseln und fragte. "Alles in Ordnung, Fred, George?"

Harry sah nun das beide ziemlich zusammenzuckten und dann nickten, weshalb er mit einem Gedanken die Diagnoseanzeigen aktivierte und sie studierte.

Als Harry sah, das die ELS-Level der beiden noch immer sehr niedrig waren, bereitete Harry einen weiteren Energietrank vor und holte einen der Hochkalorien-Tränke je für einen Zwilling vor.

Harry reichte beiden ein Glas mit dem Trank und sagte, "Hier, trinkt das bitte, es wird euch helfen, während ich euch noch einen Energietrank geben werde."

Während das Leben wieder in ihre Augen zurückzukehren begann, schauten sich die Zwillingen nun um und bemerkten, das sie beide nackt waren.

Fred wurde nun ziemlich rot und fragte, "Äh…Harry, kannst du uns sagen, wo unsere Kleidung ist?" denn Fred war fast wieder normal Wach.

"Fred?" fragte George verwirrt.

"Ja, Bruderherz?" fragte Fred.

"Warum bist du nackt?" fragte George.

"Du bist es auch." sagte Fred.

George sah an sich hinab und bemerkte, das er ebenfalls nackt wr und sagte. "Du hast recht, Bruderherz." und schaute zu Harry.

"Es scheint mir so, als wenn wir als einzigstes keine Kleidung tragen würden." sagte George grinsend.

Harry sah zu den beiden während sie sich über diesen verdammten Zwillingsbund unter­hielten, und erschuf schnell einige Kleidungsstücke. "In Ordnung, neben euch liegen einige Kleidungsstücke. Ich werde mit eurer Mutter ausserhalb des Raumes warten."

"Ich denke nicht, das Harry diese Bereiche unbedingt sehen möchte." sagte Fred.

"Es sieht so aus, mein lieber Bruder." sagte George

"In Ordnung…Zieht euch bitte an, bevor eure Mutter eintrifft." sagte Harry und trat auf den Korridor hinaus.

"Harry." rief Fred.

Harry hielt inne und schaute nun über die Schulter und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Danke, Harry." sagte George sanft.

"Das meinen wir ernst." sagte Fred.

"Mehr als du je ahnen kannst." sagten beide flüsternd.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung. Nachdem ihr euch wieder eingelebt habt, können wir in Ruhe mit einander reden." sagte Harry.

Nachdem die Zwillinge angezogen waren, traten sie noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen in den zentralen Bereich der Anlage.

Sobald Molly die beiden erblickt hatte, lief sie hinüber und umarmte sie so fest wie möglich.

Während die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen, hielt sie die beiden so fest wie nur möglich.

"Mrmph…HILFE…NICHT SO FEST…MUSS ATMEN." erklang es nun während der Umarmung.

"Molly…MOLLY." rief Harry nun. "Wenn du sie nicht loslässt, müssen wir sie in die Krankenstation bringen, da sie am Ersticken sind."

"Es tut mir Leid, ihr beiden, es ist nur…" begann Molly.

"Es ist in ordnung, Mum." sagte George und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Das verstehen wir." sagtte Fred, der froh war, wieder normal atmen zu können.

"Last uns etwas Essen gehen." sagte George mit deutlich knurrendem Magen.

"Denn wir verhungern." beendete Fred den Satz.

"In Ordnung." sagte Molly und atmete tief durch. "Zu Hause stehen bereits eine Schüssel mit Suppe und frisches Brot für uns bereit."

Harry trat zu den dreien und stellte sicher, das er alle drei berührte, bevor er sich mit ih­nen zu einer Transferstation in der Nähe shiftete, so das sie sich in Ruhe auf den Weg nach Hause machen können.

Harry verabschiedete sich und verliess die drei, so das er in seine Wohnung zurück gehen konnte um nachzusehen, in welche Probleme seine drei Familienmitglieder wieder gerat­en waren.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Day 5**

Harry stand vor einer mit starken Zaubern versehenen Tür neben einer sehr nervösen Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry bist du dir sicher…ich meine, bin ich die beste Kandidatin?" fragte Minerva, die am liebsten mit den Händen hantiert hätte, wenn es logisch gewesen wäre.

Er legte nun seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sagte. "Du bist die richtige Wahl hier, Min­erva, und zusätzlich war es Hogwarts selbst, die dich ausgewählt hat."

Das schien Minerva zu beruhigen, denn sie richtete sich wieder richtig auf und richtete ihre Kleidung, bevor sie nickte.

Harry legte nun seine Hand auf die versiegelte Tür und schickte seine Magie und seinen Geist auf das was hinter der Tür lag.

'Hogwarts' sandte Harry mental durch die Tür.

'Ist sie hier?' kam die erwartungsvolle Antwort des Wesens, das früher an ein uraltes Schloss in dem Hochland von Schottland gebunden war.

'Bist du so erwartungsvoll?' sagte Harry lachend.

'HARRY.' rief Hogwarts.

"Du musst nicht schreien, denn ja, sie ist hier und wird eintreten, sobald du die Ver­siegelung aufhebst.' sagte Harry und noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, schien die Tür unter seiner Hand hinweg zu schmelzen.

"Sie kann deine Ankunft kaum noch erwarten, Minerva." sagte Harry, und deutete mit der freien Hand auf die Tür.

"Ruf mich bitte an, wenn du fertig bist, ich denke ich kann einige deiner Fragen beant­worten und deine Sorgen bezüglich des Bundes beheben." sagte Harry während sie durch die Tür trat.

Während Harry die Kammer tief unter dem Hauptgeschoss der Schule verliess und die zehn Treppen hinaufstieg, dachte er an seine eigene Bindung an Aloria.

Es war der Tag nach dem Disaster in der Mysteriumsabteilung, allerdings muss man dazu sagen, das seiner Meinung nach damals jedes Zusammentreffen mit den Todessern fast ein Disaster war.

Und als es auch noch seinen eigenen Paten betraf, schoss dieser Zwischenfall auf der Skala nur noch mehr nach oben. Nicht das er dem Mann so nahe gestanden hätte, denn das war zu dem Zeitpunkt nich tmöglich, so hatte er doch für ihn die grosse Hoffnung be­deutet. Etwas, das er während seiner Zeit bei seinen Verwandten niemals erlebt und gefühlt hatte.

Danach musste ihn auch noch Dumbledore in dessen Büro einschlissen, bis er alles, was er sagen wollte, gesagt hatte, ohne das Harry zu Atem kommen konnte. Nur damit er ihm seine Pflicht im Bezug auf die Prophezeiung sagen konnte, einer Prophezeiung, die ihm weit früher hätte gesagt werden müssen, nämlich als er wieder in der Zaubererwelt auf­tauchte, jedenfalls seiner Meinung nach.

Und das war das primäre Problem. Seine Meinung war nach Aussage von Dumbledore unwichtig und konnte dessen Meinung nach schlicht ignoriert werden.

Deshalb lief er jetzt wie so oft um den See, während er in Gedanken versunken war, so wie er es praktisch Täglich im vergangenen Jahr getan hatte.

Sie beobachtete mit ihren Sensoren wie jener, der ihrem Dasein wieder einen Sinn geben würde, wieder in ihre Nähe kam. Ihre Hoffnung wuchs, das er eines Tages nach ihr rufen würde, sie in der Form rufen würde, das sie eine Einheit bilden konnten.

Seine Gedanken waren heute sehr deutlich hörbar, und es stimmte sie traurig, als sie er­fuhr, das seine Hoffnung auf ein glücklicheres Leben mit dem Tod seines Paten am Tag zuvor gestorben war.

Sie hatte so grosse Hoffnungen, als sie seine Mutter spürte, die ebenfalls so oft an jenem Punkt vorbei ging wo er jetzt war. Während des ersten Mals hatte sie unter dem Baum gesessen und gedankenverloren Steine in den See geworfen.

Als sie ihre Sensoren vollständig öffnete, entdeckte sie die Präsenz eines wahren Alteran­ers. Wie hatte ein so mächtiger Alteraner diese Jahrtausende über überleben können, denn er hatte nicht nur überlebt, sondern seine Macht war sogar noch gewachsen.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der Junge/Mann etwas tat, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte, denn er setzte sich auf den selben Stein, auf dem auch seine Mutter vor so vielen Jahren gesessen hatte.

Harry musste sich nun setzen, um seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen, da sie immer ver­wirrender wurden und Erinnerungen an die verschiedensten Erlebnisse seines Lebens vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchten und das ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang.

Er entdeckte einen einfachen Fels in der Nähe des Ufers und stieg hinauf um sich zu set­zen.

Hier war etwas, etwas nur für ihn. Er wusste, was die anderen von ihm erwarteten, was sie von ihm zu tun verlangten, aber was war mit seinen Wünschen, mit seinen Bedürfnis­sen. Sie mussten auch irgendwo hinein passen, oder?

Manchmal wünschte er sich, das er kein Mensch wäre, sondern einer dieser Wel­traumhelden der im Weltall Abenteuer erlebt, und dabei die irdischen Probleme weit hin­ter sich lässt.

Seufzend dachte er an die Abenteuer in den Büchern.

Er hob nun frustriert einen Stein auf und warf ihn in das Wasser wo er die Wellen des Einschlags beobachtete.

Harry zerbrach sich noch immer den Kopf. Irgendwo musste es doch jemanden geben, der ihm helfen konnte, jemand, der sein Lehrer sein konnte. Jemand der ihn anleiten kon­nte und ihm die Möglichkeit gab, eigenständige Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Sie beobachtete erstaunt, wie der Junge/Mann auf Grund der Energie in ihm zu leuchten begann. Er war der vermutlich mächtigste Alteraner den sie in ihren Archiven hatte.

Niemand seit…nein, dachte sie, wie konnten sie das übersehen, als die Antiker diesen Planeten evakuierten. Ein Mitglied der königlichen Linie, denn nur der Lord Comman­ders aus den Legenden beherrschte diese Fähigkeit die der Junge/Mann gerade zeigte.

Sie spürte den Zug an ihr, jene Bewegung, die sie dazu zu zwingen versuchte, seinem Kommando zu gehorchen. Es verängstigte sie, aber andererseits bereitete es ihr wohlige Gefühle.

Er hat es gesagt, er hat es wirklich gesagt, dachte sie und aktivierte die lange inaktiven Protokolle.

Harry hatte die Nase voll. Er musste einen anderen Weg finden, einen Weg, auf dem er Wachsen und lernen konnte und zwar das, was er wollte, was er brauchte.

"_Warum kann niemand hier erscheinen und mich mitnehmen, in ein neues Leben, eines, das ich kontrollieren kann, eines in dem ich glücklich sein kann." murmelte Harry__._

"_Ich mag zwar die Macht haben, aber ich besitze nicht das Wissen sie einzusetzen__." sagte Harry mit einem bitteren Lachen._

Harry stand nun auf und sagte laut. "Es ist tragisch, das alte Gerüchte sich nie be­wahrheiten. Ich bräuchte einen Begleiter an den ich mich binden kann, jemanden, der das Alte Wissen besitzt und der mich jene Dinge lehren kann, die ich brauche."

"_So soll es sein, junger Krieger__." sagte eine melodische Stimme zu Harry, während ein helles Leuchten ihn umgab und er verschwand von diesem Stein am See._

Das erste, was Harry bemerkte, als die Flecken aus seinem Sichfeld verschwanden, war, das er sich nicht länger am See von Hogwarts befand.

Das nächste, was er bemerkte, war, das er sich einem fremden Raum befand, in dem sich ein Bett befand, das zur Hälfte von glühenden Kristallen umgeben war.

Neugierig trat er zu dem Bett und bemerkte, das dessen Kopfteil sich in der Masse der Kristalle befand.

"_Komisch__." murmelte Harry._

"_Das ist deine Wahl, junger Krieger__." sagte die Stimme leise zu ihm._

Harry drehte den Kopf herum und suchte nach dem Eigentümer der Stimme, allerdings kamen nun die Erinnerungen wieder hoch.

Die pulsierende Masse von Kristallen befand sich im Einklang mit der Stimme. Harry starrte die Kristalle sprachlos an und fragte dann etwas, von dem er sich eine Antwort er­hoffte. "Wo bin ich?"

"_In Toria Ai Shas, einer Stadt die von den Antikern erschaffen wurde__." sagte die Stimme erneut und bestätigte damit Harry's Vermutung, das die Kristalle der Ausgangspunkt der Stimme waren._

Hoffnung kam nun in seinem Herzen auf, eine Hoffnung, von der er dachte, das sie lange verloren gegangen sei. "Warum ich?." fragte Harry.

"_Du hast die Macht, Die Moralvorstellungen, und die nötige DNA, um den Bund zu kom­plettieren." sagte die Stimme__._

Harry war nun einige Minuten lang still, während er sehr genau über das Gesagte und nicht gesagte nachdachte. Aber die Möglichkeiten eines derartigen Bundes, wie er nur in Legenden aus Büchern der Bibliothek von Hogwarts beschrieben wurde, waren sehr gross.

"_Was kommt für dich bei diesem Bund heraus?__" fragte Harry._

"_Das Gefühl der Erfüllung.__" sagte die Stimme._

Harry machte es sich nicht unbedingt einfach, denn eigentlich wäre es am sinnvollsten, diese Entscheidung gut zu durchdenken, aber Harry spürte das Verlangen, genau diesem Vorschlag nachzugeben.

"_Was soll ich tun" __flüsterte Harry._

"_Leg dich bitte mit dem Kopf in diese Kammer__." sagte die Stimme, die sehr angenehm klang._

Harry setzte sich auf das harte Bett, legte die Füsse auf dieses und legte sich mit angezo­genen Knien darauf.

Harry schob sich mit der Hilfe der Füsse nach oben, so das sein Kopf sich in die Kammer schob.

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu entspannen, bevor er fragte. _"Und jetzt?"_

"_Akzpetierst du die Verbindung?"__ erklang die Stimme._

Harry zögerte einen Moment lang und flüsterte dann mit vor Hoffnung mitschwingender Stimme. "JA."

Das Licht begann zu pulsieren, als die Wesenheit, die Toria Ai Shas repräsentierte, die Verbindung initiierte.

Harry krümmte seinen Rücken durch als wenn er massive Schmerzen hätte, während seine Magie auf das pulsierende Licht reagierend zu pulsieren begann, während er von Wellen der Freude, Liebe und Akzeptanz durchflutet wurde.

Im Hintergrund seines Geistes tastete Harry nach der Verbindung, die er mit Alroia be­sass und wusste, das alles in Ordnung war, und er nur noch drei Treppen hinauf steigen musste, um zu seiner Familie zu gelangen.

Er nahm nun zwei Stufen auf einmal und grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er den beiden Jungen dabei helfen würde, Jack einen Scherz zu spielen, da sie mehrere Fische in den Fluss freigelassen haten.

XXXX

Molly sass derzeit am Tisch auf Harry's Arbeitsplattform. Es freute sie, das sie ebenfalls Harry einen Teil seiner Arbeitslast abnehmen konnte.

Nach allem, was er für ihre Familie getan hatte, würde sie alles nur erdenkliche tun, das seine Arbeitslast etwas reduziert würde.

Molly veränderte immer wieder die Bilddarstellungen um sicherzustellen, das es keine Probleme gibt, und zwischendurch las sie sich das Material durch, das sie mitgebracht hatte, denn sie wollte gerne eine voll ausgebildete Heilerin werden.

Es war gut zwei Stunden nach Beginn ihrer Schicht, als es geschah, denn der Sub­raumkommunikator meldete sich, als eine Nachricht einging.

Sie legte den Ordner zur Seite und sagte, "Aloria, weisst du, wer uns erreichen will?"

"Das Signal zurückverfolgend kann ich sagen es kommt von der Erde. Möchtest du es an­nehmen?" meldete sich Aloria.

"Ja bitte." sagte Molly und das Holodisplay in der Tischmitte aktivierte sich.

Molly schaute auf das Bild das sich formte und hatte eigentlich ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht erwartet. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um und erkannte Leute, die sich nicht erkannte und erkannte dabei auch das SGC-Zeichen an der Wand nicht.

Sie gab mehrere Befehle in die Konsole ein und war dann doch verwirrt, als ihr bestätigt wurde, das die R2 Einheit diese Verbindung aktiviert hatte, obwohl dieser Ort definitiv nicht der Gateraum des SGC war, wo er stehen sollte.

Sie vergrösserte nun den Blickwinkel des Bildes, so dass auch die R2-Einheit sichtbar war und erkannte, das diese mit Gewalt an eine Art Plattform gekettet worden war.

Sie kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen und gab mehrere Kommandos an die R2-Einheit weiter, damit diese sich selbst befreite. Sie sah nun wieder zu dem Bild und erkannte, das einige der Personen am Tisch sich nervös in ihren Stühlen zu bewegen begannen.

Das Bewegen wurde zu Entsetzensschreien, als sich die R2-Einheit selbst befreite und von der Plattform fuhr.

Molly aktivierte nun den Schutzschild der R2-Einheit und fragte auf Alteranisch. "_Alo­ria, erkennst du diesen Ort oder die Personen_?"

"Nein, ich denke nicht_, und ich kann auch sagen, das die R2-Einheit ihren Datenkern zu mir übertragen hat und das sie mit Gewalt aus dem SGC entfernt wurde_." sagte Aloria.

"Sie scheinen nicht glücklich darüber zu sein, so lange ignoriert zu werden." sagte Aloria amüsiert.

Molly deutete auf die Flaggen vor jeder Person und fragte. "_Wenn diese Flaggen die Länder der Personen repräsentieren, was repräsentiert dann diese unbekannte Flagge?"_

"_Das dürfte die Flagge der Vereinten Nationen sein. Das entspricht der Internationen Gemeinschaft der Magier_." sagte Aloria.

Verärgert darüber, ignoriert zu werden, während diese Person mit jemand anderes sprach, stand der Franzose auf und sagte. "ENTSCHULDIGUNG, aber es ist üblich uns zumind­est zu begrüssen."

"Es ist üblich, Dinge nicht einfach ansich zu nehmen, die einem nicht gehören." sagte Molly.

"Der Roboter wurde aus ganz gezielten Gründen im SGC belassen. Bringen sie ihn UMGEHEND dorthin zurück." sagte Molly.

"Wir haben uns gemeldet um mit ihrem Lord Commander zu sprechen, also holen sie ihn AUF DER STELLE her, damit er uns Rede und Antwort stehen kann." sagte der Fran­zose.

"Was zum…NEIN. Sie werden sich einen Termin besorgen müssen, wenn sie mit ihm re­den wollen." sagte Molly wütend.

"Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, so behandelt zu werden, Madam. Sie werden jetzt AUF DER STELLE tun was ich ihnen befohlen habe." sagte der Franzose und trieb Molly damit zur Weissglut.

Molly schaute nun auf die Bilder der beiden Personen am Ende des Tisches, die wenig­stens ein Mass an Ehre bewiesen, während die anderen zusammenzuckten.

Sie schlug nun mit der Hand auf den Tisch und stand auf. "Der Lord Commander wird sicher nicht auf die Befehle zweier kleiner Politiker reagieren, die sich für die Grössten der Welt halten."

"Sie wissen, wer der Lord Commander ist, oder?" fragte Molly mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, denn sie wollte den Mann am liebsten in eine Schlammpfütze verwandeln.

"Was kümmern mich dämliche militärische Ränge, denn das Militär muss uns DIENEN." sagte der Idiot.

Sie schickte dem Roboter einen Befehl, so dass dieser auf den Mann zufuhr und sagte. "Wollen sie ernsthaft sagen, das sie so auf diese Weise mit anderen Anführer eurer Welt redet, und ihr ihnen schlicht Befehle erteilt?" sagte Molly.

"Natürlich nicht, Die Anführer führen, sie sind keine Diener wie die Mitglieder des Mil­itärs." sagte der Franzose.

Ihre gesamte Haltung schrie nur so vor Wut. "Ihr dummen…DUMMEN…TROTTEL, habt ihr überhaupt versucht unsere Sprache zu lernen, bevor ihr eure Befehle ausgebt?"

Als der Mann wieder zu sprechen ansetzte, drückte Molly einen Knopf wodurch die R2-Einheit einen elektrischen Schock durch den Mann schickte.

Fies grinsend, als sie den sich windenden Mann am Boden sah, wartete sie, bis der Schock abgeklungen war und er wieder aufstand. "Der Titel des Lord Commander ist lei­der eine falsche Übersetzung in ihre Sprache, denn korrekt heisst es übersetzt König aller Könige." sagte Molly.

"Sie werden sich sofort setzen und die Klappe halten, denn diese Einheit ist jetzt so pro­grammiert, das sie diese Waffe jedesmal einsetzen wird, wenn sie ihren Mund öffnen." sagte Molly.

Sie deutete nun auf den Mann hinter der britischen Flagge unf fragte. "Wer sind sie und wieso haben sie uns kontaktiert." sagte Molly.

Sie lies ihn aber nicht zu Worte kommen sondern sagte. "Um genau zu sein, ist diese Ein­heit überlebenswichtig für das Kolonisationsprojekt bei dem wir euch derzeit helfen, und indem ihr es bewegt habt und uns kontaktiert habt fragen wir uns, ob es eure Absicht ist, uns wissen zu lassen, das ihr euch gegen das Projekt und die Mitgliedschaft in der Allianz entschieden habt?" fragte Molly, und schaute die Delegierten wütend an.

"Madam, ich versichere Ihnen…" begann der Brite und versuchte sie zu immitieren.

Sie betonte nun jedes Wort das sie sagte, da sie der Meinung war, das sie eine Lektion in Sachen Höflichkeit brauchten. "Sehe ich etwa aus wie eine Person, die ihre Körper für Geld verkauft? Oder die Körper anderer?" fragte Molly wütend, weshalb diese nun heftig zusammenzuckten und zurückwichen.

"Ich denke es gibt hier ein gravierendes sprachliches Missverständnis." sagte der Russe

"Es war nicht unsere Absicht, euch zu beleidigen, oder eure Ehre zu verletzen." sagte der Russe.

Da sie ihn weder unterbrach noch betäubte, hielt er dies für ein gutes Zeichen.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, sind mein Kollege aus China und ich uns absolut nicht sicher, warum und wie sie kontaktiert wurden. Mir wurde gesagt, das wir hier unsere eigenen Pläne absprechen würden, die sich auf mögliche Kolonisationsprogramme beziehen." sagte der Russe.

"Um auf ihre vorherige Frage zurückzukommen." sagte er und deutete auf die Gruppe. "Wir repräsentieren das Aufsichtskommitte der Vereinten Nationen bezüglich des Star­gate-Programms und wie es sich auf die Länder unserer Welt insgesamt auswirkt."

Er trat nun vor den Tisch, so das dieses Ding, das sicher nicht R2D2 aus den Starwars-Filmen war, ihn erfassen konnte und sagte. "Ich bin Vladimir Smirnov. Ich bin der Kom­mandant des russischen Star Gate-Programms."

Er seufzte nun deutlich, als die Frau nur nickte anstatt ihn zu betäuben, weshalb er damit begann, den Rest vorzustellen. "Der Botschafter der Volksrepublik China, Ming Lei."

Der betreffende Mann erhob sich nun und verbeugte sich respektvoll.

Vladimir trat zum anderen Ende des Tisches und stand nun vor dem britischen Botschafter. "Dies ist Botschafter Frank Williams von Grossbritannien, und neben ihm sitzt Steven Wilkes aus den USA."

Beide Männer erhoben sich, als sie vorgestellt wurden.

"Und zum Schluss, der Botschafter der Republik Frankreich, Renee Colville." sagte Vladimir.

"Die frage ist, wieso ihr uns kontaktiert habt und wieso ihr die Einheit bewegt habt." sagte Vladimir und drehte sich zu den anderen um, um zu sagen. "Meine Herren, würde einer von Ihnen bitte erklären, wie es dazu kam?"

Der Amerikaner räusperte sich und sagte."Mein französischer Kollege und ich haben die Situation besprochen und wir sind der Meinung, das es der Beste Weg sei, euch so schnell wie möglich zu kontaktieren, um die anderen Kolonisationsprogramme die wir durchführen wollen, zu besprechen. Und da diese Einheit nichts tat, ausser in der Ecke herumzustehen, haben wir uns entschlossen sie mitzunehmen um euch zu kontaktieren."

"Ich habe euren Präsidenten getroffen, und ich glaube nicht, das er der Typ Mensch ist, der solche Dinge einfach genehmigt." sagte Molly und überlegte sich ihre Worte sehr genau.

Als er die Grimasse des Amerikaners sah, sagte Vladimir. "Euer Präsident hat euch die Freigabe erteilt, den Droiden zu bewegen, oder?"

Vladimir bemerkte sehr wohl, wie unruhig die Amerikaner wurden und sagte. "Euer Präsident ist definitiv nicht eingeweiht. Warum wollt ihr eure Mitgliedschaft in der Al­lianz so unterminieren?"

"Niemand hat uns dieses Teil erklärt, weshalb wir beschlossen, den Präsidenten nicht zu stören und es einfach zu benutzen." sagte Botschafter Wilkes.

Molly wartete, während die Männer sich unter einander stritten und sagte dann. "Ihr Gen­eral O'Neill sowie seine Mitarbeiter im SGC wussten sehr wohl, wie die Pflichten der R2-Einheit aussahen."

Molly erkannte nun, das dieser Mann nur an ihre Techologie wollte und sagte. "Es ist gut, das sie nicht versucht haben, die R2-Einheit in irgend einer Weise zu beschädigen, denn in dem Fall hätte sich die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert."

"_Aloria, weisst du, wo sich die R2-Einheit befindet und können wir sie zurückrufen_?" fragte Molly

"_Es sieht so aus als wenn sie ihn nicht aus der Basis entfernt hätten sondern nur an die Oberfläche ihrer Basis gebracht hätten_." sagte Aloria und liess ein neues Hologramm mit dem Standort erscheinen.

Vladimir bemerkte wie bleich der Mann geworden war und winkte nach einem seiner Gehilfen, der zu ihm kam und sagte ihm auf russisch, jemanden vom SGC sofort hier her zu holen.

"Sagen sie mir bitte, meine Herren, wieso sie die Vorschläge nicht mit dem Team, das den Lord Commander Ende der Woche trifft?" fragte Molly neugierig.

"Ich kann hier nicht für Vladimir sprechen." sagte Ming und legte seine Hand auf einen grossen Ordner. "Aber ich habe kein Problem damit, dies zu tun, und ich werde auch solange hier verbleiben, sollten noch Fragen von Seiten des Lord Commander entstehen." sagte Ming und verbeugte sich respektvoll.

"Ich habe ebenso unsere Vorschläge und die Charta mitgebracht. Meine Regierung sieht keinerlei Probleme darin, ein paar Tage zu warten, wenn es nötig sein sollte." sagte Vladimir

Vladimir schaute zu dem Amerikaner und sagte. "Warum wurden wir nicht darüber un­terrichtet, das ein Team diese Woche zu einem Treffen mit dem Lord Commander gehen würde? Dann hätte diese Situation vermieden werden können."

"Jemand dürfte sie nicht darüber informiert haben." versuchte Wilkes sich aus der Situa­tion zu retten. "Wenn sie bitte den Vorschlag übergeben würden, werde ich ihn natürlich sofort meiner Regierung übergeben."

Molly dachte einen Moment nach und fragte dann. "Ich glaube, Botschafter Faxon ist der Repräsentant ihrer zivilen Regierung uns gegenüber."

Wilkes wirkte nun nervös, als er sagte. "Ich bin sein Ersatz. Meine Regierung ist der An­sicht, das seine Fähigkeiten an einem anderen Ort von grösserem Nutzen sind."

Molly sah ihren Verdacht bestätigt und schüttelte den Kopf und sagte als Lüge. "Ich fürchte das ist nicht möglich, denn er ist die Person die wir akzeptiert haben und er war derjenige, der die Vereinbarung mit uns ausgehandelt hat. Euer Präsident hat uns bei dem letzten Kontakt bestätigt, das er der einzigste Mitarbeiter eurer Regierung sein würde, der eure Interessen vertritt."

Molly liess die R2-Einheit näher an den Mann heran fahren und richtete die Waffe, mit der sie den anderen Mann geschockt hatte auf ihn und fragte. "Sie repräsentieren definitiv NICHT ihre Regierung, wie sie behaupten, weshalb die Frage ist, für wen sie arbeiten?"

"Das ist eine gute Frage. Gefolgt von jener, wer ihnen hier in der Basis geholfen hat." sagte General Landry, als er mit der Militärpolizei den Raum betrat.

General Landry sah sich im Raum um und erkannte drei der fünf Personen aus dem Kom­mittee. "Botschafter Lei, Commander Smirnov, es tut gut, sie wiederzusehen."

"Botschafter Williams, es tut gut, sie endlich in Persona zu treffen." sagte General Landry und trat weiter in den Raum hinein.

General Landy schaute zu den beiden Männern, die er bisher nicht begrüsst hatte. "Sie beiden habe ich noch nie getroffen. Ich habe keinerlei Informationen darüber erhalten, wer sie sind oder was sie hier wollen."

Zu den Militärpolizisten gewandt sagte er. "Nehmt die beiden Fest."

"Das dürfen sie nicht, ich besitze diplomatische Imunität. Sie besitzen nicht die Author­ität mich gegen meinen Willen festzuhalten. Wenn die Regierung meines Landes davon hört, was sie getan haben, werden die Folgen schwerwiegend sein." sagte Renee.

General Hank Landry zögerte einen Moment, was dazu führte, das seine Militärpolizisten damit zögerten, den Franzosen in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. So sehr er es hasste zugeben zu müssen, aber er hatte Recht, denn wenn er wirklich der französische Botschafter war, so bedeutete es, das er in der Tat in diesem Teil der Basis sein durfte, und er ausserdem die nötigen Freigaben hatte, die mit der Mitgliedschaft im Kommittee einher gingen.

Als sie sah das der General zwischen Pflichtbewusstsein und dem Gebähren eines Politik­ers hin und her gerissen war, entschied sie sich dazu, es ihm einfacher zu machen.

"General, als Teil der Vereinbarung zwischen General O'Neill und Botschafter." begann Molly und schaute auf einen Bildschirm bevor sie fortfuhr.

"Also, ich denke es ist Sektion neunzehn, Paragraph Acht, Untersektion A. ich bitte hier­mit darum, das sie jene beiden Personen in Gewahrsam nehmen die sich selbst als Botschafter Renee Colville und Botschafter Steven Wilkes bezeichnen. Sie sind unseren Sicherheitsleuten umgehend zu übergeben."

Molly schaute wieder zu dem Bild und lächelte leicht, bevor sie sagte. "Ich werde mit Freuden beobachten wie unsere Spezialisten ihre Gehirne durchforsten und alles brauch­bare herausholen werden."

"Commander Smirnov, würden sie bitte gemeinsam mit Botschafter Lei die R2-Einheit zurück zum Astria bringen, ich würde mich nämlich freuen, sie beide kennenzulernen, und um ihre Vorschläge gezielt zu besprechen. Sie sollen wegen den Machenschaften an­derer nicht unnötig warten müssen." sagte Molly.

Das führte dazu, das sich deren Sorgen vergrösserten. Die Stimmungen die sie erlebte, waren irritierend für sie.

"Natürlich." sagte Vladimir gleichzeitig mit Ming Lei, der sich verbeugte und sagte. "Ich fühle mich geehrt."

"Dann ist das geklärt. General, würden sie die Gefangenen bitte zum Astria bringen, mehrere Sicherheitsleute werden sie in Kürze dort abholen." sagte Molly und deutete auf die Gefangenen.

"Meine Herren, ich werde sie dann in kürze hier treffen." sagte Molly und beendete die Verbindung.

Molly atmete erleichtert aus, legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und murmelte. "Wie in Mer­lin's Namen schafft Harry das jeden Tag."

Nun erklang Lachen aus dem Lautsprecher. "Du warst gut, Molly, noch etwas mehr Übung, und du bist nie wieder nervös dabei." sagte Aloria.

"Merlin steh mir bei, wenn es mir leichtfallen sollte, mit Politikern und dem daraus resul­tierenden Chaos fertig zu werden." sagte Molly, die ihren Kopf noch immer auf dem Tisch liegen hatte.

"Bei Harry sieht es so einfach aus. Besonders wie er seinen Gesichtsausdruck der jeweili­gen Situation anpassen kann." sagte Molly und setzte sich wieder, um ihre Arbeit fortzuführen.

"Aloria, benachrichtigst du bitte Tonks das sie hier her kommen soll?" bat Molly.

"Möchtest du, das ich ihr auch die Gründe für das Ganze mitteile?" bot Aloria an.

"Bitte. Danke sehr." sagte Molly.

Wenige Minuten später shiftete Tonks gemeinsam mit vier anderen Leuten in den Bere­ich und gingen zu Harry's Platform. "Achtung, Molly, Aloria sagte uns, das du uns brauchst, um mehrere Politiker einzusammeln und sie zur Befragung hier her zu bringen."

"Wie geht es Remus?" fragte Molly.

Als die junge Frau rot wurde, und ihr Haar alle möglichen Farben annahm, lachte Molly. "Das ist gut."

"Also, wann ist die Heirat geplant?" fragte Molly.

"Der Idiot muss mich erst noch Fragen." sagte Tonks frustriert.

"Hmmm, ich werde mit Harry reden müssen, im Geheimen natürlich, dann sollten wir ihn in die richtige Richtung bringen können." sagte Molly.

Lächelnd fragte Tonks. "Wie einschüchternd soll ich sein, Molly?"

Sie überlegte einen Moment und kam zu dem Schluss, das jemand den Leuten im SGC helfen sollte, da sie sonst Probleme mit dem Droiden haben würden. Da sie mögliche Spi­one einschüchtern wollte, sagte sie. "Sehr einschüchternd. Ich habe das Gefühl, das diese beiden mehr Geheimnisse besitzen als Harry, und er sollte von ihnen wissen. Ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, aber irgend etwas stimmt mit den beiden nicht."

"Geht klar." sagte Tonks grinsend. "Sonst noch etwas?"

Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und sagte. "Nicht das ich wüsste, allerdings wird sich Remus mit euch auf Myrrdin treffen um euch die Diplomaten abzunehmen, während ihr euch um die Gefangenen kümmert." sagte Molly.

"Geht klar, wir sind unterwegs." sagte Tonks und trat gefolgt von ihrem Team auf die Plattform vor den Astria.

Molly entschied sich dazu, das sie eine grobe Unterweisung für weitere Gespräche mit der Erde benötigte, und das sie Harry dringend informieren musste, bevor die beiden Be­sucher hier erschienen.

XXXX

Tonks, gefolgt von ihrem Team, trat zu der Kontrollkonsole der Astria.

"Wohin geht es, Tonks?" fragte David und schaute zu ihr auf.

"Erde, das Astria des SGC." sagte Tonks.

David bewegte seine Hände über die Kontrolle und begann die Verbindung mit dem As­tria in den Vereinigten Staaten herzustellen. "Soll ich die Verbindung aktiv halten?"

"Wir sollen den Rückweg über die Myrrdin-Station nehmen, um Remus abzuholen." sagte Tonks.

Astria Nummer drei aktivierte sich, als David zu der Gruppe nickte. "Ihr könnt hindurch, Tonks."

"Also los…" begann Tonks.

"Je schneller ihr fertig seid, desto schneller ist Tonks wieder bei Remus." sagte einer.

Tonks schüttelte ihren Kopf und trat durch dasAstria.

Tonks war noch nicht ganz aus dem Wurmloch getreten, als sie die Alarmsirenen hörte und die Gruppe von Soldaten vor dem Tor bemerkte, die ihre Waffen auf sie richteten.

Sie erinnerte sich nur zu Gut an den Zeitpunkt als sie in eine ähnliche Situation aus dem Tor von Atlantis trat und bereitete sich vor. Sie wollte ihnen keine Chance geben, das Feuer zu eröffnen.

Sie aktivierte nun ihren Kampfanzug und erschuf mit einer Handbewegung einen Schild knapp einen Meter vor sich, bevor sie sich mit ihrem Kern verband.

Tonks bewegte ihre Hand in Richtung der Gruppe vor ihr und rief alle Waffen der Män­ner zu sich, während sie mit der anderen Hand die Männer mit etwas Gewalt an die Wand hinter ihnen schleuderte.

Tonks hörte nur ein "Was zum…" von einem Teammitglied, während sie in Kampfbere­itschaft gingen.

Die ganze Sache war binnen zwei Sekunden beendet und es gab ausser dem Stolz keine Verletzungen.

Tonks deaktivierte ihren Schild und lies sich direkt vor die Scheibe des Kontrollraumes schweben. "Warum werden wir jedesmal, wenn wir durch euer Astria kommen, mit diesne Waffen bedroht?"

Airman Davis starrte die leuchtende Frau fassungslos an, die vor dem Fenster direkt vor ihm schwebte. Als er ihre Frage hörte, betete er leise, das die höheren Offiziere möglichst bald erscheinen mögen.

General Landry war losgelaufen, als der Alarm für eine eingehende Verbindung sich ak­tivierte.

Als die kleine R2D2-Einheit sagte, "Verbindung wird hergestellt, Ausgangspunkt Toria Ai Shas." lief er los und hoffte, den Gateraum zu erreichen bevor einer seiner Männer et­was katastrophales tat.

Er ahnte, das die nachsichtige Art und Weise des Lord Commander sehr lange anhalten würde, wenn seine Leute erneut angegriffen würden.

Er schob seine ID-Karte in das Lesegerät ausserhalb der geschlossenen Tore und wartete unruhig darauf, das die Tore sich endlich öffneten.

Sobald sich die Tore weit genug geöffnet hatten, rief General Landry, "WAFFEN WEG.", noch bevor sich die Tore weit genug geöffnet hatten um ihn hindurchzulassen.

ENDLICH, dachte er, während sich die Tore öffneten. Er lief durch die Tore und hielt dann inne, als er sah, das seine Männer auf dem Boden vor der Wand lagen und drehte sich schliesslich um. Hierbei bemerkte er den Haufen an Waffen in einer der Ecken.

Er schaute zu den wütenden Alteranern auf der Rampe und dann zum Kontrollraum, um zu fragen, was zur Hölle passiert war, als er geschockt innehielt.

Vor dem Fenster war eine schwebende Alteranerin zu sehen und sie schien in hell zu leuchten, während sie fragte, wieso sie wieder einmal mit Waffen bedroht würde.

Airman Davis bemerkte mit geweiteten Augen, das der General in den Gateraum gerannt kam und rechts neben die schwebende Frau deutete.

Tonks genoss es im Stillen, als sie die Angst auf dem Gesicht des Mannes sah, zögerte aber, als er statt einer Antwort über ihre Schulter nach unten deutete.

Tonks drehte den Kopf herum und sah, das sich eine Tür an der Seite geöffnet hatte und mehrere Personen, gefolgt von dem Droiden den Raum betraten.

Tonks sah nun das einige von ihnen gefesselt waren und begann sich langsam zu beruhi­gen.

General Landry trat vorsichtig zu der Frau hinüber, nachdem diese die Rampe verlassen hatte, wobei er seine Arme so hielt, das deutlich wurde, das er nicht bewaffnet war und sagte. "Ich entschuldige mich dafür, aber wir haben die R2-Einheit bisher noch nicht wieder hier her bringen können, bevor ihr kamt."

"Da sich die Iris nicht schloss ist es üblich, bewaffnete Männer in den Torraum zu schicken." sagte General Landry.

"Sind das jene, die ich mitnehmen soll?" fragte Tonks wütend, da sie erneut mit Waffen bedroht worden war.

Als der General mit dem Kopf nickte trat Tonks zu dem Mann hinüber. "Sie sind also der Grund dafür, das diese Soldaten ihre Waffen auf mich richteten."

Sie ergriff nun den Kopf des Franzosen und zog ihn zu sich hinauf so das sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte und gleichzeitig die Gedanken lesen konnte.

Sie durchforstete die oberflächlichen Gedanken, während er vor Schmerzen zusammen­zuckte. Sie liess ihn los und warf ihn unsanft zu Boden.

Tonks bedeutete ihren Leuten, die beiden Personen zu verhaften und schaute zu dem General und fragte. "Wer ist dieser NID für den sie arbeiten?"

Stöhnend sagte General Landry. "Eine regierungsfeindliche Organisation, von der wir an­nahmen, das wir sie ausgeschaltet hätten."

"Eindeutig nicht." sagte Tonks und trat zu dem Droiden hinüber.

Tonks kniete sich vor den Droiden und sagte auf Alteranisch einen Befehl, den nur Harry aufheben konnte. "_Du bist berechtigt, wenn nötig Gewalt einzusetzen, gegebenenfalls auch tödliche Mittel, sollten sie erneut versuchen dich zu bewegen_."

Tonks wartete, bis der kleine Droide kurz mit den Lichtern blinkte und eine Tonfolge von sich gab, die ihr sagte, das er das Kommando verstanden und akzeptiert hatte.

Tonks störte sich nicht daran, ob die Menschen der Erde es hörten, sondern rief. "Wähl bitte Station Myrrdin an."

Der kleine Droide gab ein kurzes Geräusch von sich und eine kleine Klappe öffnete sich und ein Energiestrahl traf das Tor, das sich daraufhin aktivierte.

Tonks trat nun zu der Gruppe von Personen die neben der Rampe standen und sagte, "Mir wurde gesagt, das es hier zwei Personen gäbe, die nach Toria Ai Shas eskortiert werden sollen."

Commander Smirnov trat vor und deutete auf Botschafter Lei. "Ja, mein Partner und ich haben diese Ehre."

Tonks sah zu den beiden und erkannte keine Waffen, weshalb sie nickte und ihre Hand zu dem Astria bewegte. "Würden sie mir bitte folgen, damit wir von hier fort kommen."

Tonks folgte den beiden Diplomaten zum Astria und hielt kurz inne.

Tonks schaute über ihre Schulter zum General und sagte. "Der Droide wird sich von nun an selbst beschützen, und die nächste Person, die ihn fortbewegen will, wird sterben." Anschliessend ging Tonks durch das Tor und liess einen sehr besorgten General Landry zurück.

Hank beobachtete besorgt, die das medizinische Einsatzteam seine Leute überprüfte und dachte, das es besser wäre, den Präsidenten anzurufen, um ihm diese neue Entwicklung zu erklären.


	5. Kapitel 5

Molly looked up in surprise as Augusta sat down next to her and

Molly sah überrascht auf, als sich Augusta neben sie setzte und sich in das System ein­loggte.

"Ich wollte dich gerade benachrichtigen." sagte Molly. "Solltest du nicht gemeinsam mit Neville dabei helfen, gemeinsam mit Harry den neuen Standort von Potter Castle auszuwählen?"

Molly sah eiune leichte Veränderung des Gesichtsausdrucks von Augusta, die sonst nie­manden aufgefallen wäre, aber da sie sieben Kinder gross gezogen hatte, sah Molly sie sehr wohl.

"Augusta meine Liebe…gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen möchtest?" fragte Molly, und freute sich auf das kommende.

"Nun…" begann Augusta und sah sich um. "Du erinnerst dich an das Projekt, an demi ich die letzten Tage gearbeitet habe?"

Molly schaute zur Seite, während sie nachdachte und sagte. "Es hatte etwas mit dem See zu tun, oder?"

"Genauer gesagt damit, den Seegrund zu reparieren…und dann eine Insel zu erschaffen und zwar in der Mitte." sagte Molly.

"Das ist auch bereits geschehen, und wurde gestern beendet, und als wir sahen, das es ein perfekter, hochgelegener Ort von dem man die Stadt und die umliegenden Wälder sehen konnte, haben wir uns kurzerhand dazu entschlossen Potter Castle dort zu platzieren, am höchsten Punkt." sagte Augusta und liess nun ein Bild des Sees mit der Insel in der Mitte erscheinen.

Molly schaute auf das Hologramm und war doch überrascht, wie gut die Insel in den See passte und sagte auch dies. "Ich dachte, ihr müsstet die Insel von Grund auf neu auf­bauen, also wo habt ihr…nein, besser, wie habt ihr eine ganze Insel transportiert?"

"Aloria hat uns ein sehr irritierend ausschauendes Schiff geschickt das uns half, mit dem sie den Seegrund neu aufgebaut hat und dei Insel wenige Stunden später dort platzierte." sagte Augusta. "Neville war erfreut, wie positiv diese Insel wirkte."

"Und du versteckst dich weshalb hier oben..?" fragte Molly.

"Ich möchte nicht dabei sein, wenn Harry das Schloss auf dieser Insel erblickt, solange jedenfalls, bis Aloria die Gelegenheit hatte, die positiven Aspekte des Standorts zu erkläl­ren." sagte Augusta flüsternd.

Molly lachte nun über den Ideenreichtum ihrer Freundin und nannte ihr den Grund wieso sie diese sprechen wollte. "Es werden zwei Personen von der Erde her kommen. Beide haben mögliche Vorschläge für Kolonisationsprojekte ihrer Regierungen bei sich."

"Und du möchtest, das ich als Beraterin anwesend bin?" fragte Augusta.

"Ich denke, wir beide sollten in der Lage sein, sicherzustellen, das Harry sich nicht jene Vorschläge durchlesen muss, die abgelehnt würden, weil sie nicht komplett sind oder nicht den Richtlinien entsprechen, die er aufgestellt hat." sagte Molly und liess auf der Anzeige die entsprechenden Punkte der Vereinbarung erscheinen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir Harry vorschlagen, das wir die Durchsicht der Vorschläge übernehmen, so dass er sich nicht um die ganzen Anfragen kümmern muss, sondern sich nur die schlussendliche Version durchlesen muss und sein OK geben kann." sagte Augus­ta.

"Das sieht Harry auch so." sagte Aloria nun.

Molly sprang erschrocken auf und sah sich um. "Was meinst du damit, Harry sieht es genauso."

Das Lachen von Harry erklang nun aus dem Lautsprecher. "Ich meine damit, das ich zwar zustimmte, mir einen Tag freizunehmen, aber ich habe nie zugestimmt, euch nicht zuzuhören, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben."

"Klever, Mr. Potter, sehr klever." sagte Augusta zu ihm, während sie den Lautsprecher anstarrte.

"Hey, jeder scheint zu denken, das ich mir einen Tag freinehme und euch einfach die ganze Arbeit überlasse." sagte Harry.

"Oh und bevor ich es vergesse, Gran, es gab keinen Grund dafür, das du dich in der Stadt vor mir versteckst. Neville hat mich heute morgen zur Seite genommen, bevor er zur In­sel reiste und hat mir erklärt, was ihr getan habt und mir ausserdem erklärt, das, sollte ich das Schloss dort nicht haben wollen, es sehr einfach wäre, es an einen anderen Ort zu bringen." sagte Harry.

"Seine Worte vor seiner Abreise heute morgen waren logisch und Neville erklärte mir die Gründe für den Standort des Schlosses. Und ich stimme mit der Grundidee überein, das es in der Nähe der Stadt sein sollte, aber gleichzeitig so gelegen sein sollte, das nicht jed­er einfach dort hinein marschieren kann." sagte Harry lächelnd.

"Aloria hat die nötigen Koordinaten der Insel die wir auf der Erde erschaffen haben, denn das neue Astria wird in fünf Tagen aktiviert werden. Es gibt bereits Häuser und andere Gebäude, so dass die Teams das Tor dazu nutzen können, weitere mögliche Bereiche für neue Siedlungen zu suchen." sagte Harry, während eine weitere Anzeige aufleuchtete und die nötigen Informationen und ein Bild der Insel erschienen.

"Keine Nation hat die Kontrolle über die Insel, und die Insel ist sehr gut abgesichert, so das nur jene Schiffe, die eine der Bojen tragen die Schutzzauber durchdringen können und andocken können." sagte Harry, während eine Schachtel mit Bojen auf dem Tisch er­schien.

Molly erhob sich und trat an das Ende des Tisches um die Schachtel aufzuheben. Sie öffnete sie und erblickte mehrere Dutzend pyramidenförmige Gegenstände im Innern. "Wieviele werden wir ausgeben?"

"Eine an jede Gruppe, das ist aber nur temporär, und es ist eine nur einmal funktion­ierende Boje für die Fähre, welche die Kolonisten und ihre Materialien auf die Insel brin­gen wird." sagte Harry. Nun hörten sie wie jemand im Hintergrund Harry's Namen rief.

"Eine letzte Sache, bevor ich los muss, stellt bitte sicher, das sie verstehen, das diese In­sel unter diplomtischer Kontrolle steht. Genauer gesagt unserer Kontrolle, und das de­shalb die alteranischen Gesetze gelten. Ausserdem können wir das Astria jederzeit ver­nichten, gefolgt von der Insel." sagte Harry bevor er die Verbindung beendete. "Und vie­len Dank nochmal dafür, das ihr diese Lösung des Problems gefunden habt."

Augusta und Molly sahen sich an und versuchten zu verstehen, wieso Harry ihnen immer wieder einen Schritt voraus war.

"David aktiviert gerade ein Tor für eine Verbindung von der Myrrdin Station." sagte Alo­ria.

Beide sahen auf und blickten zu dem Ankunftsbereich der Astria. Sie sahen, wie Remus zwei Männer aus dem Tor führte, bemerkten aber, das Tonks und ihr Team nicht durch das Tor traten, bevor sich das Tor deaktivierte.

Nachdem die Gruppe nahe genug war, sagte Molly. "Remus, wo ist Tonks und vor allem, wo sind die Gefangenen?"

Remus deutete den Männern an, sich zu setzen und sagte. "Tonks wird in Kürze folgen."

Grinsend sagte Remus. "Einer von ihnen hat einen Selbstmordversuch mit Gift versucht, nachdem er durch das Astria auf Myrrdin trat. Er befindet sich derzeit in der dortigen Krankenstation um die Folgen des Versuchs zu beheben."

Remus setzte sich nun den beiden Männern gegenüber und sagte. "Der andere wurde Sicherheitshalber betäubt und wird derzeit untersucht."

Molly sah nun zu den beiden Männern, die ihn begleitet hatten und fragte. "Machen Leute von eurer Welt dies öfter? Ich meine sich umbringen, wenn sie gefangen genom­men werden?" fragte sie.

"Nein eigentlich nicht mehr, denn wir versuchen eigentlich in der Regel am Leben zu bleiben um vielleicht gerettet zu werden. Regierungsmitarbeiter auf geheimen Missionen hingegen neigen unter Umständen dazu." sagte Vladimir.

Molly war nun der Meinung, das sie die nicht-magische Bevölkerung vermutlich nich verstehen würde und sagte nun. "Ich weiss, das jeder von Ihnen einen kompletten Vorschlag abzugeben hat."

"Es ist ein Vorteil für Sie, das ich heute Wachdienst habe, denn Augusta und ich sind mit den Fragen der Kolonisationsbemühungen betraut, und sobald diese Vorschläge durchge­sehen sind, werden wir sie dem Lord Commander zur Bestätigung vorlegen." sagte Molly und stellte dabei sich und Augusta jeweils vor.

"Das ist sehr vorteilhaft." sagte Botschafter Lei.

"Beginnen wir am besten damit, die Kolonialcharta durchzugehen, der jede eurer Grup­pen unterliegt, denke ich." sagte Augusta.

Beide Botschafter öffneten nun die Mappen und holten jeweils einen Brief ihrer Regierung hervor den sie den beiden Frauen übergaben.

Während der nächsten Minuten lasen Molly und Augusta sich die Vorschläge durch, stellten mehrere Fragen über Dinge, die nicht so deutlich ersichtlich waren und verän­derten Dinge, wonach Augusta und Molly ihre jeweiligen Unterlagen austauschten.

Nach einigen weiteren Fragen und anderen Notizen schlossen beide die Mappen und Au­gusta sah Molly an und sagte aut alteranisch. "_Es war deine Idee, Molly, also solltest du sprechen. Abgesehen das beide Pläne noch die Unabhängigkeitsklausel benötigen, denke ich sind sie so akzeptabel_."

"_Ich denke, da es meine Idee war, das ich kein Problem damit habe, die Erklärungen abzugeben. Ich stimme dir auch zu, das bis auf die fehlende Klausel die Verträge so akzeptabel sind. Ich denke wir sollten es ihnen sagen." _sagte Molly.

"Entschuldigung, meine Herren, manchmal ist es einfacher in einer Sprache zu reden, die sie nicht verstehen anstatt immer wieder Abhörschilde aufzubauen und zu deaktivieren." sagte Molly.

"Die Verträge sind soweit in Ordnung, bis auf eine kleine Sache in ihrem Vorschlag, Botschafter Lei." sagte Molly. "Es fehlt die Unabhängigkeitsklausel."

"Wir verstehen durchaus, das diese Kolonisation eine grosse Investition ist, und das eine Regierung gerne ein gewisses Mass an Kontrolle behalten würde." sagte Augusta.

"Aber jede Kolonie muss zu einem Punkt die Möglichkeit haben, sich von ihrer Mutter­welt zu lösen." sagte Molly.

"Laut der Charta, welche die Amerikaner uns übermittelten, wird ihre Kolonie nach ein­hundert Jahren des Bestehens ihre Unabhängigkeit erreichen in denen sie sich selbst ver­sorgen kann." sagte Augusta zu den Botschaftern.

"Der Vertrag eurer Partner hat einen Geldbetrag festgesetzt, mit dem eine Unab­hängigkeit erreicht werden kann." sagte Molly als Beispiel.

"Das Verstehe ich, ich werde das heute Nacht mit meiner Regierung absprechen und es entsprechend korrigieren." sagte Ming.

Molly lächelte bei dieser sehr höflichen Antwort und sagte. "Ich für meinen Teil sehe keinen Grund dafür, es euch nicht zu ermöglichen, mögliche Standorte für eine Kolonie auf anderen Planeten zu suchen, während eure Verträge überarbeitet werden."

Molly öffnete nun die Schachtel und stellte zwei der Objekte darin auf den Tisch vor die Botschafter.

Molly aktivierte das Holo-Display in dem Tisch und liess darauf das Bild der Insel er­scheinen. "Diese Insel befindet sich am tropischen Rand von Capricorn und ist sehr schwer geschützt, so dass der einzigste Zugang zur Insel mit einem Schiff möglicb ist. Und das auch nur, wenn diese Boje sich an Bord befindet."

"Diese Insel ist als alteranisches Staatsgebiet einzustufen und aus diesem Grund gelten unsere Gesetze auf der Insel." sagte Molly.

"In vier Tagen wir das neue Astria auf der Insel fertiggestellt sein und für Kolonisations- und Forschungszwecke freigegeben werden." sagte Augusta, während sie sich den Bericht über die Insel noch einmal durchlas. "Es liegt an euch, die nötigen Einrichtungen mit euren Leuten zu bemannen."

"Wir werden das Bemannen und die Planung der Durchgänge durch das Astria euch überlassen, aber bedenkt bitte, das ihr die Anlage nicht zur selben Zeit benutzen könnt." sagte Molly und beobachtete die Gesichter, während sie die Verträge an die entsprechen­den Eigentümer zurückgab.

"Ich bin mir sicher, das Sie noch einige Fragen an uns haben." sagte Augusta nun.

"Wenn ich es richtig verstehe, bietet ihr der amerikanischen Kolonie Systemweite Sicher­heitsmassnahmen, wird das auch bei unseren Kolonien möglich sein?" fragte Vladimir.

Da Molly mit dem Begriff Systemweite Sicherheit nichts anzufangen wusste, ging sie schnell noch einmal den Vertrag durch, bevor sie sagte. Molly fragte sicherheitshalber auch die einzigste andere Institution die über die Verträge bescheid wusste. "Aloria, kannst du das benatworten?"

Das Hologram veränderte sich nun und zeigte eine der Waffenplattformen mit denen sie das System sicherten, die sich so drehte, das sie von allen Seiten sichtbar war. Das Bild eines Space Shuttles war neben der Station sichtbar.

"Natürlich, Molly. Was sie hier sehen ist eine Waffenplattform der Paer-Klasse, von de­nen vier in der Lage sind, ein System effektiv zu verteidigen."

"Sie sind voll automatisch und gegen fremdes Eindringen abgesichert. Ein solcher Ver­such hätte schwere Folgen zur Folge."

"Vier dieser Stationen werden die Sicherheit der amerikanischen Kolonie gewährleisten." sagte Aloria.

"Also würden sie, wenn wir ein entsprechendes Sternensystem fänden, uns ebenfalls die nötigen Mittel für diese Stationen zur Verfügung stellen?" fragte Ming.

"Einfach ausgedrückt…Nein." sagte Aloria. "Wenn ihr allerdings den Bedingungen der anderen Rassen der Allianz zustimmt, dann kann ich hier mit einem deutlichen JA antworten."

Ming war einen Moment lang verwirrt, bevor er fragte. "Wie sehen diese Bedingungen aus?"

"Jedes System, das wir sicherheitstechnisch unterstützen, muss mindestens zwei Tausend Personen für unsere eigenen Sicherheitstruppen zur Verfügung stellen, die in der Galaxie verteilt stationiert sind."

"Sie werden hier in der Stadt stationiert und sind für Such- und Rettungsoperationen zuständig, können aber auch Teil der Besatzungen unserer Kreuzer werden oder andere höhere Aufgaben übernehmen."

"Jede Person wird in ihrem Fachbereich entsprechend dem Standard ausgebildet, bevor sie eingeteilt werden, und sie müssen einer Mindestdienstzeit von zwei Jahren zustim­men, bevor wir ihrem Training zustimmen."

"Die Amerikaner haben uns bereits die nötigen Personen zur Verfügung gestellt, und diese befinden sich derzeit im Training für ihre Bereiche, während sie bei der Versorgung der geretteten Kleinkinder helfen." sagte Aloria zu den Bedingungen.

"Von dem ausgehend, was ich bisher gehört habe, während ich in der Kinderstation gear­beitet habe, planen sie, sich zu teilen, während ein Teil der Rekruten ihren Verpflichtun­gen nach kommt und dann zu ihrer Heimatwelt zurückkehrt, wird der andere Teil der Rekruten nach Ende der Dienstzeit permanent auf die Kolonialwelt wechseln." sagte Molly.

"Wer wäre der Vorgesetzte jener Personen die wir stellen würden?" fragte Vladimir und dachte dabei das dies der beste Weg wäre, seine Leute auf eine Weise zu trainieren, die nicht auf der Erde möglich war.

"Sie würden unter den alteranischen Gesetzen leben und arbeiten, und während ihrer Di­enstzeit müsste ihre Loyalität unumstösslich bei dem alteranischen Imperium liegen. So wie die Soldaten ihrer Armeen ihre Loyalität unumstösslich ihrem Land widmen." sagte Molly.

"Das ist keine unlogische Begründung, und eine akzeptable dazu." sagte Ming, das, wenn jene Friedenstruppen der Vereinten Nationen genauso denken würden, viele Friedensmis­sionen um ein vielfaches einfacher wären.

"Mein Präsident möchte dieses Projekt so schnell wie möglich realisieren. Wir besitzen eine Liste jener Welten die das SGC besucht hat, die aber nie als Kolonialwelten eingestuft wurden, da sie nicht gegen die Goa'uld gesichert werden konnten, aber jetzt…denke ich kommen mehrere von ihnen als Möglichkeiten für einen Neuanfang für viele unserer Leute in Frage." sagte Vladimir.

"Würden sie diese Liste mit meiner Regierung teilen?" fragte Ming.

"Ja…ja, das können wir. Ich werde jene drei Welten markieren, zu denen wir so bald wie möglich Teams schicken wollen. Diese drei Welten wären unsere drei primären Kolonial­welten." sagte Vladimir.

Er holte nun drei Ordner aus dem Stabel vor ihm hervor und markierte drei Welten und die dazu gehörigen Koordinaten als jene, die als Kolonialwelten vorgesehen waren, bevor er einen der Ordner an den Chinesen weitergab.

Ming verbeugte sich leicht um seine Überraschung zu verbergen und sagte. "Danke."

Vladimir war über die Ergebnisse soweit sehr zufrieden, aber hatte nun noch eine Idee, die er aussprach. "Diese zwei Tausend Personen, ist diese Zahl Pro Welt oder insgesamt gemeint?"

"Pro Welt." erklang Harry's Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Lord Commander." sagte Molly. "Sie sollen sich doch entspannen."

Lachend sagte Harry. "Molly, sei beruhigt. Ich liege derzeit gemütlich am Strand, während Cadfael gemeinsam mit Jack am Wasser Übungen durchführt, während Bryce und Neville überlegen, wie sie mich dazu bringen können, mehrere Gewächshäuser auf der Insel zu erbauen."

"Das klingt so, als wenn sie eine Armee aufbauen würden." sagte Ming.

"In gewisser Weise ist dies auch der Fall." sagte Harry. Fuhr dann aber fort, bevor einer von ihnen reagieren konnte. "Was ich aufbaue könnte man als eine Art Polizeieinheit auf galaktischer Ebene bezeichnen, gefolgt von einer Rettungs- und einer medizinischen Ein­heit."

"Es ist eine Sache, in einem sicheren System zu bleiben, geschützt vor jedem feindlichen Angreifer, aber im Endeffekt werden mit beginnendem Handel auch Handelsschiffe er­scheinen und es wird auch Unfälle geben. Auch wird es vielleicht Leute geben, die glauben, das Macht wichtiger ist als das Recht. Aus diesme Grund ist eine galaktische Eingreiftruppe nötig." sagte Harry.

"Die Allianz wird in den kommenden Sitzungen eine Reihe von Gesetzen erarbeiten, de­nen jede Unterzeichnernation zustimmen muss und ausserhalb ihrer Welten gehorchen muss. Man könnte sie als galaktische Gesetze bezeichnen." sagte Harry.

"Ausserdem müssen sie bedenken, das dies der schnellste Weg ist, eure Leute zu trainieren. Sicher, wir könnten euch eine Kopie der Datenbanken überlassen und euch dann euch selbst überlassen, aber es ist wesentlich effektiver, wenn wir euch die Dinge in einer sicheren Umgebung beibringen." sagte Harry.

"Vier Tage." murmelte Vladimir. "Sie sagen, das dieses neue Tor in vier Tagen ein­satzbereit ist, richtig?"

"Ja, die Roboter werden es in drei Tagen beendet haben, aber der vierte Tag dient der Überprüfung und einem Testlauf durch Steven und sein Team." sagte Harry, während er sah, wie Bryce und Neville sich ihm mit einem riesigen Haufen an Bauplänen näherten.

"Wie schnell können wir die ersten Freiwilligen hindurch schicken? Wäre es uns möglich, sie direkt nach der Fertigstellung hindurchzuschicken?" fragte Vladimir, und ging in Gedanken die Berechnungen durch, wie schnell sie mehrere Tausend Personen zu der Insel bringen konnten, deren Koordinaten er sich notiert hatte.

"Sie können direkt nach dem Testlauf beginnen, denn da habe ich keine Bedenken. Allerdings sollte ich ihnen noch sagen, das sie vorher noch durch ein Interview müssen, um sicherzustellen, das sie wirklich Freiwillige sind und sie keine Gefahr für die Men­schheit oder die Allianz im allgemeinen darstellen." sagte Harry, wobei er leicht stöhnte, denn Bryce und Neville waren definitiv auf dem Weg zu ihm.

"Gran, was ist mit deinem Enkel los." sagte Harry grummelnd. "Er verändert meine lieben, freundlichen Stiefsohn, und ich werde gleich mit genügend Bauplänen für Gewächshäuser bombardiert, das mir jetzt schon schwindlig wird."

Molly konnte nicht mehr anders und begann laut zu lachen, als sie Harry's Stimme hörte, ein Lachen, das infizierend wirkte.

Als Neville etwas hörte, das verdächtig nach "Verräter" klang, erklang erneut ein Lachen, besonders als Neville rief. "Hey Harry, wir haben hier etas, das du dir ansehen musst." bevor die Verbindung beendet wurde.

"Gibt es noch weitere Fragen?" fragte Remus und schaute auf seine Uhr, während er sich fragte, wofür Tonks so lange brauchte.

"Ich denke derzeit habe ich keine weiteren. Wobei ich davon ausgehe, das die Kommu­nikation von der Insel aus weiter möglich ist?" sagte Vladimir und sammelte seine Ord­ner und Notizen ein.

"Ja, dort befinden sich entsprechende Subraumfunkgeräte, und zwar im Primären Gebäude." sagte Remus, der sich während des Treffens die genauen Daten der Insel durchgelesen hatte.

"Ich habe ebenfalls keine weiteren Fragen, da ich diese Informationen an den Premier­minister weitergeben muss, damit er die nötigen Anpassungen vornehmen kann. Ich bin sicher, das es wohl weiter Fragen danach geben wird." sagte Botschafter Lei und stand auf, bevor er sich verbeugte.

"Das ist mein Stichwort." sagte Remus und stand ebenso auf. "Meine Herren, würden sie mir bitte folgen, so das ich ihre Rückkehr durch das Astria organisieren kann."

Als er hörte, wie der Russe fragte, wie es möglich war, in einem Durchgang zurück zu reisen, während sie einen bei der Ankunft einen Umweg machen mussten, entschloss sich Molly dazu, die Antwort zu ignorieren und rieb sich die Stirn.

"Merlin, Harry macht dies jeden Tag und das vierzehn Stunden lang, teilweise sogar noch länger und das seit Monaten. Ich weiss nicht wie er das schafft, denn ich bin nach zwei Stunden bereits erschöpft." murmelte Molly zu Augusta.

"Harry ist fest entschlossen, und das ist eine Entschlossenheit, die nur wenige andere er­reichen können." sagte Augusta und dachte an jene Personen, die sie bisher kennengel­ernt hatte und keine von ihnen kam auch nur Harry's Entschlossenheit nahe.

XXXX

**Day 6**

Der gestrige Tag war sehr angenehm, dachte Harry während er die Ankunftshalle ver­liess.

Er ging die Stufen zu seinem Arbeitsbereich hinauf und unterhielt sich einige Minuten lang mit der Leiterin der Theta-Schicht und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht.

Harry setzte sich nun und aktivierte die Anzeigen, so das er sehen konnte, was im von den Alteranern kontrollierten Weltraum vorsich ging.

Er entschied sich nun, den Abflugtag der Arche vorzuverlegen, vorausgesetzt sie waren bereit, wovon er ausgehen konnte, da er die Zeitspanne sehr grosszügig bemessen hatte.

'Aloria öffne bitte einen Subraumkanal zur Arche.' sagte Harry mental.

Harry sah nun die Brücke der Arche im Holoemitter und verbrachte einige Augenblicke damit, die Besatzung bei ihrer Arbeit zu beobachten, bevor er sich zu Wort meldete.

Als er sah, wie Charlie die Brücke betrat, entschied sich Harry nun dazu, sie von seiner Anwesenheit zu informieren.

"Guten Morgen, Charlie." sagte Harry und aktivierte den Holoemitter auf der Arche, so dass sie ihn nun erkennen konnten.

Kichernd sagte Charlie. "Susan, ich schulde dir eine Galleone."

"Guten Morgen, Harry, was verschafft mir das Vergnügen, das du dich so früh morgens meldest." sagte Charlie kichernd.

Harry schaute ihn nur kurz an und sagte dann vorsichtig. "Ihr habt darauf gewettet, das ich mich heute melden würde?"

"Streng genommen besagte die Wette, das du dich heute morgen melden würdest und uns den Abflugbefehl erteilst." sagte Charlie.

"Unglaublich." war alles, was Harry sagte.

"Wir sind vollgeladen, und das seit gut zwei Tagen und bereit zum Abflug, sobald du den Befehl gibst." sagte Charlie, bevor er flüsternd sagte. "Sag es ihr bitte nicht, aber ich ver­misse Mum's Eintopf."

"Nun, ich habe nicht die Absicht mich zwischen einen Weasley und dessen Magen zu stellen." sagte Harry lachend.

"Nun gut, machen wir es offiziell." sagte Harry und er begann nun leicht zu leuchten.

Harry legte seine Hand auf die Eingabeschnittstelle und Harry's Stimme erklang auf dem Kommandodeck und auf allen Stationen des Systems.

"**ACHTUNG FÜR ALLE STATIONEN, SPRUNGBEREITSCHAFT FÜR DIE ARCHE.**" erklang Harry's Stimme.

Powaqa reichte Steven kommentarlos zwei Galleonen, während sie die Stufen zum Kom­mandodeck Eins hinaufstieg und laut sagte. "ACHTUNG…ALLE STATIONEN AUF BEREITSCHAFT."

Während sich die einzelnen Stationen meldeten, beobachtete Harry die Anzeigen, die je­den einzelnen Bericht an Powaqa anzeigten.

Selbige schritt nun die gesamte Länge des Decks ab und stand nun nahe dem Balkon über den Arbeitsplattformen. Powaqa schaute über die Kante und sagte über das Kom-System. "Lord Commander, Alle Stationen melden Bereitschaft."

"Systeminterner Flutverkehr eingestellt." meldete Aloria. "Waffenplattformen auf au­tomatische Zielgebung geschaltet und in Bereitschaft."

Harry schaute auf das Display der Brücke der Arche und sagte über die Sub­raumverbindung. "Arche, Bericht."

"Alle Stationen geben grünes Licht, Dimensionsantrieb aufgeladen und in Bereitschaft." sagte Charlie aufgeregt.

"**Arche Bereitschaft für Sprung…Ihr seid zum Sprung freigegeben in Fünf…Vier…Drei…Zwei…Eins. Arche, SPRUNG**." befahl Harry.

Harry beobachtete die Anzeige der Arche im Erdorbit, die langsam verschwamm. Er drehte nun den Kopf so das er hinauf und aus dem Fenster sah, wo die Arche wenige Kilometer von der Andockstation entfernt auftauchte.

"**Stationen Sichern****…Waffenplattform wieder in normalen Bereitschaftsmodus**." be­fahl Harry, als die Anzeigen ihm sagten, das die Arche sicher angekommen war.

"Willkommen zu Hause, Charlie." sagte Harry, während das Leuchten um ihn herum ver­schwand.

Er lächelte nun, als er sah, wie die Brückenbesatzung der Arche vor den Hologram­manzeigen standen und zum ersten Mal auf ihre neue Heimat schauten. "Sind eure Pas­sagiere sicher in den Stasiskammern untergebracht?" fragte Harry obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

Charlie wandte sich lange genug von den Anzeigen ab um zu Harry zu sagen. "Ja." und drehte sich wieder zu den Anzeigen um.

"Gut, dann dockt das Ding bitte an die Station an und kommt zum Planeten hinab." sagte Harry grinsend." "Bevor ich deiner Mutter sage, das du endlich angekommen bist, besuch doch einfach die Zwillinge."

Charlie drehte sich entsetzt um, als er daran dachte was seine Mutter mit ihm machen würde, wenn Harry das tat und rief. "GEHT KLAR, also alle zusammen ihr habt ihn gehört. ANDOCKBEREITSCHAFT EINLEITEN."

"Das war wirklich fies." sagte Powaqa von ihrem Standort aus, weshalb Harry zu Lachen anfing.

'Aloria, wie läuft das Forschungsprojekt nach Planeten mit starken magischen Feldern?' fragte Harry mental.

'Sehr langsam, denn während die Erde und Lantea eine einheitliche Energiesignatur be­sitzen, bereitet mit der derzeitige Zustand des Astria-Netzwerkes hier doch sehr grosse Probleme.' sagte Aloria.

'Vielleicht sollte Steven das ganze erklären, da er primär an dem Projekt arbeitet.' sagte Aloria woraufhin verwirrte Gefühle durch die Verbindung kamen.

Harry legte nun seine Hand auf das Panel. "Steven, hast du bitte einen Moment Zeit um mir das Problem mit dem Astria-Netzwerk zu erklären. Aloria sagte mir gerade das du an diesem Problem arbeitest." Man muss bedenken, das Harry hier nicht wusste, wo das Problem lag.

Steven wollte eigentlich seine Station nicht unbemannt lassen, allerdings wusste er, ob­wohl es wie eine Bitte klang, das es eine Art Befehl war.

Er schaltete seine Konsole ab und ging die dreissig Meter zur Arbeitsplattform hinüber und setzte sich neben Harry.

Sobald er sich gesetzt hatte und seine Hände auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, erschien ein Dis­play, das seiner eigenen Station ähnelte.

Steven berührte vorsichtig die Hologramm-Kontrollen und war überrascht, das sich das Informationsdisplay aktivierte und genau wie seine Station die nötigen Anzeigen darstellte. "Wow." sagte er daraufhin nur.

Harry kicherte leise. "Im Notfall können wir jede der Kommandostationen durch das holographische Interface hier duplizieren, aber leider sind diese Darstellungen nicht so effizient wie die normalen und reagieren etwas langsamer." sagte er.

"Also, Aloria sagte mir, das du an dem Problem mit dem Astria-Netzwerk arbeitest?" fragte Harry.

Steven wurde in seinen Untersuchungen der Kontrollen unterbrochen und erinnerte sich nun, wieso er hier war.

"Um, Wie kannst du…?" begann Steven und schaute sich nach den Eingabekontrollen um.

"Was benötigst du?' fragte Harry leicht amüsiert.

"Kannst du bitte eine Karte der Pegasus-Galaxie anzeigen?" sagte Steven schliesslich.

Harry hatte seine Hand noch auf seinem Link-Panel liegen und befahl dem System eine grosse Hologrammkarte in Globusform mit jedem System der Pegasus-Galaxie zu er­schaffen.

Frustriert sagte Steven. "Wie in Merlin's Namen kannst du das Ding von dort aus kon­trollieren?" sagte er und wurde prompt hochrot, als er erkannte wen er so ansprach.

Lachend begann Harry damit, ihm das System zu erklären. "Siehst du das leicht ange­hobene Panel rechts neben dir?"

Als Steven nickte, sagte Harry. "Leg deine Hand auf sie, genauso wie ich es mache und berühre sanft deinen Kern und gib dem System ein Kommando. Es wird dieses sofort ausführen."

Steven legte seine Hand auf die Fläche und berührte sanft seinen Kern, so wie er es jeden Morgen tat, wenn er seine Übungen absolvierte. Er war geschockt als sich sein Geist mit den Astria-System verband.

"Whoa…Das ist unglaublich. Ich brauche unbedingt eine dieser Flächen an meiner…Sekunde, ich habe ja so eine Fläche, auf der ich bisher immer meine Notizen ablege." sagte Steven überrascht.

"Wie kommt es, das niemand mir je gezeigt hat, wofür diese Fläche überhaupt da ist?" fragte Steven und schaute zu Harry.

'Aloria?' fragte Harry.

'Ich überprüfe es…es sieht so aus, als wenn keiner der anderen bisher diese Verbndung an irgend einer Kommandostation bisher je benutzt hat.' sagte Aloria.

Zögernd sagte Harry. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es scheint so, das dieses Thema schlicht übersehen wurde."

"Aloria bitte teile jedem der Kommandocrew mit, wie sie diese Verbindung effektiv be­nutzen können." sagte Harry. "Du wolltest etwas sagen?"

"Das Stimmt." sagte Steven und verband seinen Geist mit dem System.

Als drei Viertel der Systeme blau gefärbt wurden, fuhr Steven fort. "Die blauen Systeme repräsentieren die bekannten Standorte des Astria-Netzwerkes, jedenfalls zu dem Zeit­punkt als Tylene evakuiert wurde."

"Wie du sehen kannst, kontrollierten die Alteraner den Grossteil der Galaxie dank des Astria-Netzwerks in jedem bewohnbaren oder Mineralienreichen System." sagte Steven, bevor er die blauen Systeme durch Rote Markierungen ersetzte.

"Die roten Systeme repräsentieren das bekannte Astria Netzwerk, so wie wir es aus den Archiven von Atlantis kennen, jedenfalls als der Krieg gegen die Wraith begann." sagte Steven ernst.

"Das sind nicht einmal die Hälfte aller vorher bekannten Systeme." sagte Harry geschockt, als er sah, wie klein das Netzwerk nur noch war.

"Die Lila Systeme sind die bekannten Astria-Systeme gegen Ende des Krieges, als sie At­lantis und Lantea aufgaben." sagte Steven leise.

"Aber…Du willst mir damit sagen, das sie gut drei Viertel des Netzwerkes verloren haben?" sagte Harry geschockt.

"Aloria, hast du in den Archiven von Atlantis eine Erklärung hierfür gefunden?" fragte Harry und deutete auf die Anzeige über dem Tisch.

"Nichts, Harry, ich habe nirgends eine Erklärung dafür finden können. Soweit es Atlantis betrifft, ist dies der gesamte, bekannte Bereich der Galaxie." sagte Aloria.

Harry starrte die Anzeige vor ihm an und versuchte seinen Schock unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Harry kniff die Augen auf einmal zusammen und sagte. "Aloria, markiere bitte jedes bekannte Nexus-Astria durch ein Blinken."

Die Anzeige veränderte sich erneut, aber dieses Mal begannen die Anzeigen der Nexius-Astria zu blinken und es wurde deutlich was geschehen war.

Auf der Anzeige war deutlich zu erkennen, das fast alle Nexus-Astria bis auf eines sich eindeutig in der blauen Zone befanden.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und sagte laut. "Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wieso sie den Kon­takt mit fast dem Rest der Galaxie verloren haben."

"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wieso es geschehen ist." sagte Steven.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Day 9**

Harry sass in seinem Arbeitsbereich und dachte über diese neuen Informationen nach, die er in den letzten Tagen über das Astria-Netzwerk erhalten hatte.

Neben ihm sass ein sehr nervöser Steven, da er normalerweise nicht an diesen mor­gendlichen Treffen teilnahm.

Seine Nervosität steigerte sich noch bis zu dem Punkt, wo er einfach nur noch aus dem Raum rennen wollte, als der Rest der Versammlung eintraf und ihn neugierig anschaute.

"Entspann dich." sagte Harry neben ihm und versuchte ihn so zu beruhigen. "Niemand hier wird dir etwas antun."

Steven versuchte mehrmals tief durchzuatmen um sich zu beruhigen, so dass er sich nicht vor Nervosität als eine Art Trottel dastehen würde.

Harry bemerkte nun, das alle anwesend waren und aktivierte das Hologramm der Pegasus Galaxie. "Bevor wir mit den Ereignisberichten der Woche beginnen, habe ich eine sehr beunruhigende Information erhalten."

"Steven, würdest du es bitte erklären?" sagte Harry.

Steven schluckte mehrmals und begann dann mit seiner Erklärung des Astria-Netzw­erkes, welche praktisch eine Kopie der Erklärung von vor drei Tagen war.

Fünfzehn Minuten später verstanden alle Anwesenden das Problem und so wandte sich Steven den neuesten Informationen zu.

"Vor zwei Tagen habe ich ein Upgrade der Software für die Tore abgeschickt, durch das jegliches unbekannte Tor erkannt werden würde und einen Aktivierungscode oder einen Fehlercode zurücksenden würde." sagte Steven und veränderte die Einstellungen, wodurch insgesamt drei Systeme schwarz markiert wurden.

"Wie ihr sehen könnt, haben wir insgesamt drei Systeme verloren, sprich dort gibt es nicht länger ein funktionsfähiges Astria." sagte Steven und atmete tief durch.

Es herrschte komplette Stille am Tisch, während die Anwesenden das Hologramm anstar­rten und das zu verarbeiten versuchten, was sie erfahren hatten.

Lantera war die erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand. Sie erhob sich und trat nun näher an das Hologramm heran. Sie deutete mit einem Finger auf einen blinkenden Punkt und sagte mit trauriger Stimme. "Dort befindet sich Tylene."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne um der Kameraden zu gedenken, die sie verloren hatte, denn für ihren Verstand war dies erst vor wenigen Monaten geschehen.

"Ich habe bisher nicht verstanden wie die Astria funktionieren und werde dies wohl auch nie, aber könnte es sein, das die Supernova von Tylene eine Art Überladung in den an­deren Nexus-Astria verursacht hat, denn das Astria war zum Zeitpunkt der Supernova definitiv noch aktiv." fragte Kevin und dachte dabei an mögliche Spannungsspitzen.

Steven legte seine Hand auf die Verbindungsplatte und schloss seine Augen, während er darüber nachdachte, was eine derartige Kettenreaktion verursachen könnte. Mögliche Ereignisse gingen ihm durch den Kopf während er alle nur denkbare Möglichkeiten durchging.

Als er keine Antwort fand, fragte er sich selbst, was nötig war um so etwas zu verur­sachen, und fand schliesslich eine mögliche Lösung. Eine solche Kettenreaktion war dann denkbar, wenn zwei Nexus-Astria ein aktives Wurmloch unter einander besassen und in dem Moment eine Supernova-Explosion stattfand.

Steven atmete tief durch und öffnete wieder seine Augen, wobei er die Blicke der an­deren ignorierte und fragte. "Mit welchem Astria wart ihr während der Evakuierung ver­bunden?"

Lantera dachte an jenen chaotischen Moment in ihrem Leben zurück und schaute auf das Hologramm, bevor sie sich an die Daten erinnerte.

"Es war das Astria von Terease Neun, denn dort befand sich die grösste Schiffswerft in diesem Sektor." sagte Lantera und deutete auf einen der anderen blauen, blinkenden Punkte.

"Woran denkst du, Steven?" fragte Harry, während er Steven beobachtete.

"Eine Nova wäre nicht in der Lage, das Netzwerk in dieser Form zu beschädigen…Eine Supernova aber sehr wohl." sagte Steven und aktivierte eine entsprechende Simulation vor Harry.

Tanaka aktivierte seine Anzeigen, als er sich in das System einklinkte und aktivierte eine Anzeige des Tylene-Systemes. "Die Sonne entstammt nicht dem richtigen Typ für eine Supernova, sie hat zu wenig Masse. Es überrascht mich auch, das sie zur Nova wurde, denn die Sonne war noch sehr jung."

"Und wenn es einen externen Auslöser gab?" fragte Jack aus militärischer Sicht gesehen.

"Seht euch an, was die Tyaes mit dem Hive-Planeten der Wraith getan hat. Die Epxlosion ging noch zwei Lichtjahre über das System hinaus." sagte Jack.

"Aber wir haben eine Antimaterie-Waffe eingesetzt, über welche die Antiker damals nicht verfügten." sagte Tanaka.

Harry zuckte zusammen, nicht so sehr aus Angst, sondern weil er tief in seinem Innern ahnte, das es irgendwo im Universum jemanden gab, der unbedingt die Alteraner aus­löschen wollte.

Harry ignorierte aus diesem Grund die laufende Diskussion und dachte auch mit Hilfe von Aloria über einige Dinge nach.

'Wenn das, woran du denkst, stimmt, und ich muss zugeben, das die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür sehr gross ist,' sagte . 'müssen wir schnellstmöglich herausfinden, wer dafür ver­antwortlich ist.'

'Arbeitest du noch immer an den Waffen- und Schiffsbauplänen?' fragte Harry.

'Nicht wirklich, oh ich spiele hin und wieder mit den Schiffsplänen herum, aber diese konzentrieren sich derzeit eher auf zivile Schiffe und Handelsschiffe.' sagte Aloria, die ahnte, wohin seine Gedanken gingen.

'Oberste Priorität haben ab sofort Waffensysteme und die Kriegsschiffsplanung, denn ich fürchte, das wir sie brauchen werden.' sagte Harry mental.

'Es wäre um einiges Einfacher, wenn wir einige der alten Schiffswerften finden könnten und diese entsprechend aufrüsten würden, so das wir eventuell vorhandene Schiffshüllen fertigstellen könnten, anstatt sie komplett neuzubauen.' sagte Aloria.

Steven, der die Energiewellen spürte, die von Harry ausgingen, ignorierte die Fragen an ihn und wandte seinen Stuhl zu dem leuchtenden Lord Commander um.

Recht schnell bemerkten die anderen auch, das die Unterhaltungen unterbrochen waren und schauten zu Harry, wobei sie sich fragten, was vorsich ging.

'Hast du die Daten der besten und grössten unter ihnen, so das wir Schiffe ausschicken können, um sie zu überprüfen und zu sehen, ob die Anlagen nach dieser langen Zeit noch vorhanden und intakt sind?' fragte Harry und dachte an den Personalbedarf. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er eine Kriegsmaschine anführen, wenn er zwar die nötigen Schiffe aber keine Besatzung hatte.

Harry brachte nun seinen Geist wieder unter Kontrolle, indem er daran dachte, das er die Grenzen sichern musste, bevor er über sie hinaus vorgehen konnte. Er bemerkte nun die gelben Punkte auf dem Hologramm.

So wenige dachte er, nun, dachte er, er hatte genügend Schiffe um jedes System das markiert war zu untersuchen.

'Was machen wir, wenn in den Systemen noch Alteraner leben? Wobei sie vermutlich eine Art degeneration erlebt haben, denn sonst hätten sie das Nexus-Astria in dem Ver­such, die Ursache für die Katastrophe zu finden, wieder aufgebaut.' sagte Aloria.

'Hoffentlich können sie problemlos integriert werden. Wenn wir wirklich auf einen inter­galaktischen Ausrottungsversuch treffen sollten, brauchen wir jedes Wesen das wir erre­ichen können.' sagte Harry.

Als Harry keine Antwort erhielt, sah er sich um und bemerkte, das alle ihn anstarrten, in der Regel mit besorgten Blicken.

"Wie die Grosse Plage, du denkst das dies genauso gezielt war, wie die Plage." sagte Jack.

Harry nickte nun und sagte. "Das ist es, was ich befürchte und was wohl geschehen ist, und ich frage mich, ob sie noch immer auf ein mögliches Lebenszeichen von uns dort draussen warten." sagte Harry.

"Hätte es kein Unfall sein können?" fragte Remus.

Harry sagte nun. "Wir können das Risiko nicht eingehen, das es keiner war."

Powaqa stellte nun jene Frage, die jedem im Geist hing. "Was machen wir?"

Harry liess nun einen kleinen Teil des Hologramms grün aufleuchten und sagte. "Wir sichern so schnell wie möglich diesen Sektor."

"Diese fünfzig Systeme müssen umgehend unter unsere Kontrolle gelangen. Und das so schnell wie nur müglich und mit allen verfügbaren Waffenstationen."

"Das Bedeutet, das du, Vlad, dich sofort nach diesem Treffen mit deinen Teams an die Arbeit machen musst. Ihr werdet neue Pläne vorfinden, die freigegeben wurden und für die ihr die Produktionsanlagen umbauen müsst." sagte Harry und stand auf, bevor er die Grundzüge seines Planes erklärte.

"Dieses System hier ist drei Lichtjahre entfernt." sagte Harry und hob das System auf dem Display hervor. "Es ist in sofern kein einfaches System, da eine der acht Welten definitiv Leben trägt. Kümmert euch bitte so schnell wie möglich um das System."

"In diesem System werden wir die nötigen Rohstoffe für den Bau finden." sagte Harry und blieb hinter Jack stehen.

"Aloria beginnt in diesem Moment mit dem Bau der Waffenplattformen und zwar je zwei in einer Stunde. Wir werden diese Systeme die Orange gehalten sind sichern können, sollten sie noch über die Werftanlagen verfügen." sagte Harry und legte Jack eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Der Grossteil der Leute wird auf Lantea in Sicherheit sein. Die Massnahmen die wir jet­zt ergreifen dienen dazu, diesen Zustand zu erhalten." sagte Harry.

"Jack, ich möchte, das du die vollständige Auslöschung der Wraith planst, und das so schnell wie möglich. Bearbeite deine Pläne bitte so, das du unsere bewaffneten Aufklärer primär einsetzt, und die Tyaes als Entsatzeinheit im Hintergrund bleibt, und spätestens zur Vernichtung jedes Systems, das die Wraith besetzt halten eingesetzt wird, ähnlich dem Einsatz auf der Welt, auf der wir die Besatzung der Cyrorar gerettet haben." sagte Harry und trat um den Tisch herum.

"Bis dahin bleibt dieses Wissen bitte unter den vier Völkern der Grossen Allianz, denn sie sind ebenso betroffen, entweder mit Absicht oder als nebensächlicher Schaden." sagte Harry und blieb hinter Kevin stehen.

"Wie lange wird es dauern, um Atlantis voll einsatzbereit zu machen, wobei ich auch den Einsatz der Singularitätsgeneratoren mit einschliesse?" fragte Harry.

"Knapp zwei Wochen, wenn ich jedes verfügbare Personal einsetze, aber das Problem ist, das es nicht genug Roboter für die Arbeiten gibt." sagte Kevin.

"Aloria, wie schnell können wir die Zahl der Astromech's und Fabrikatoren erhöhen, denn wir werden grosse Mengen für die nötigen Arbeiten benötigen?" fragte Harry.

"Es existieren derzeit gut einhundertfünfzig Astromechs, und wir könnten ihre Zahl bin­nen eines Tages mit deinem Befehl auf über eintausend erhöhen. Dies würde dich aber magisch komplett verausgaben und du wärest gut eine Woche ohnmächtig, wenn nicht sogar länger." sagte Aloria besrogt, denn sie wusste, wie Harry reagierte, wenn er alles andere vorrangig vor seine eigenen Bedürfnisse stellte.

"Das ist keine Gute Idee." sagte Agatha ernst.

Da er das Gefühl hatte, sie so schnell wie irgend möglich zu brauchen, stellte Harry eine andere Frage. "Was wäre der beste Weg, wenn man bedenkt, das ich grosse Energiemen­gen in diesem Aufgabenteil verbrauchen muss, wenn ein Notfall eintreten würde?"

"Der sicherste Weg im bezug auf die Astromechs, die du gefahrlos kontrollieren kannst, wären 400 Astromechs. Wenn du diesen Produktionsablauf über zwei Tage verteilen würdest, hätten wir nach vier Tagen fast 1800 Roboter, wenn du in vierstunden-Schichten arbeiten würdest. Allerdings wäre es mir lieber, wenn du es auf drei Tage verteilen würdest." sagte Aloria.

"Warum belastet es dich so sehr, wenn die Astromechs sich selbst replizieren würden?" fragte Kevin verwirrt.

"Ich bin mit ihnen verbunden, körperlich, geistig und mit meiner Magie. Um etwas, das komplizierter als ein einfacher Roboter ist zu bauen, muss ich geistig, körperlich und auch mit meiner Magie involviert sein, damit die neu gebauten Astromechs an mich gebunden sind." sagte Harry. "Dieser fehlende Teil war auch die Ursache des Replika­torenproblems."

"Vlad, wie schnell könnt ihr die Dockstation für den Sprung an den neuen Standort bereit machen?" fragte Harry.

Vlad kratzte sich kurz am Kinn und überlegte kurz, bevor er sagte. "Da wir unser eigenes Astria an Bord haben, könnten wir, wenn wir einen Teil des Kommandostabs von Toria Ai Shas einsetzen könnten, binnen einer Stunde bereit sein."

"Macht es so." sagte Harry, und sah, wie er schnell einige Namen sich notierte und sie an Powaqa übergab, bevor er zur Transferstation hinüber ging.

Harry stand nun wieder hinter seinem Stuhl und schaute zu Steven, bevor er fragte. "Steven, wie schnell kann die neue Systemsoftware, wie du sie nanntest, verschickt wer­den?"

Überrascht davon, wie schnell Harry die Dinge in Angriff nahm, sagte Steven. "Sie ist bereits fertig. Ich kann den Prozess direkt beginnen. Diese Software arbeitet auch mit den älteren Astria, die noch verwendet werden, zusammen."

"Und wir haben damit die vollständige Überrangkontrolle über die Astria?" fragte Harry.

"Ja." sagte Steven und fuhr dann fort. "Ihr werdet in der Lage sein, zu wissen, wann jedes Astria aktiviert wird, mit welchem es verbunden wird und auch in der Regel was hin­durch geschickt wird."

Lächelnd fragte Harry. "Sehr gut, wie schnell kannst du es versenden?"

Steven legte seine Hand auf die Datenflächen eben sich und berührte einige holographis­che Kontrollen vor ihm, während er den Befehl gab, das Programm zu aktivieren, das einer der wichtigsten Schritte zur Kontrolle über die Astria war, aktivierte.

Steven drehte nun lächelnd den Kopf herum und sagte. "Es ist gerade geschehen, morgen um diese Zeit sollte es bereits auf gut der Hälfte der aktiven Astria aktiv sein, und selbst die alten Astria werden damit geupdated."

Harry lehnte sich leicht über den Tisch und deutete auf ein System nahe dem grossen or­angenen Punkt und fragte. "Kannst du mir sagen, ob dieses Astria noch funktionsfähig ist?"

"Wenn wir in Betracht ziehen, das wir es hier mit einem Super-Nexus-Tor zu tun haben." begann Steven und seine Hände flogen regelrecht über die Kontrollen. "Sollte ich in der Lage sein, zumindest ein Bereitschaftssignal von dem Tor zu bekommen, vielleicht sogar ein Signal der diagnostischen Systeme…"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder, wobei er sah, das nicht nur er irritiert war. "Ich weiss beim besten Willen nicht, was du gerade meintest, und werde Aloria sicher nicht um eine Übersetzung bitten."

"JA." rief Steven nun laut, als er ein Bereitschaftssignal des Astria bekam und sich sogar zu seiner Überraschung eine Verbindung aufbaute.

"Ich schicke einen Roboter hindurch." sagte Aloria. Sie hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, immer mindestens einen der kleinen Rettungsroboter in der Nähe des Tores in Bereitschaft zu halten.

Jack gab ein paar Kommandos ein und öffnete das Dach über der Ankunftshalle, bevor er das Funkgerät aktivierte. "Bereitschaftsaufklärer, vorbereiten für Astria-Sprung."

"Es sieht verlassen aus." sagte Molly.

"Laut den Aufzeichnungen der Cyrorar war dies ein Forschungsaussenposten auf dem über einhundert Wissenschaftler stationiert waren." sagte Lantera und schaute auf ihr Datenpad, da sie sich von allen am besten mit der Datenbank auskannte.

"Unicorn Drei bereit." erklang nun die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Nun, das beantwortet die Frage ob das gesamte Netzwerk betroffen war oder nur Teile des Netzwerks." sagte Agatha.

"Unicorn Drei, Missionsaufgaben erhalten." kam die Stimme erneut aus dem Lautsprech­er, während das schimmernde, silberne Schiff sich langsam vor das vierte Astria bewegte.

Jack sah nun auf und erkannte, was Harry plante. Es überraschte ihn nicht, das Harry ihn ansah und leicht nickte.

"Unicorn Drei, Startfreigabe erteilt…Ich wiederhole, Startfreigabe erteilt. Ihr werdet auch als Sprungboje dienen." sagte Jack und das Schiff flog durch das Gate.

Jetzt, da jemand in dem System war, befahl Harry Steven. "Deaktiviert das Tor."

"Öffne bitte eine Subraumverbindung mit Unicorn Drei." sagte Harry laut und schaute nun zu Bill, der sich erhob und zur Transferstation ging, während er den Kommunikator am Gürtel verwendete.

Harry sah nun, das alle seine Anweisungen erwarteten und setzte sich wieder, während er auf weitere Informationen wartete.

"Ich muss zu meiner Station, die Leute vom SGC werden sicher in Kürze um eine Verbindung zur Erde bitten." sagte Steven zu Harry, der nickte und trat zu der Treppe hinüber.

"Das einzigste was ich noch sagen möchte ist, das die Wiederherstellung der magischen Tierwelt erstaunlich glatt verläuft, obwohl einige der Drachenwärter sich beschweren, weil sie noch warten müssen, bis die Drachen befreit werden." sagte Charlie lachend. "Sie erinnern mich immer stärker an Hagrid."

Das lockerte die Stimmung recht massiv, denn die Spannung war in den letzten vierzig Minuten ziemlich stark angewachsen, während sich jene, die ihn kannten, an den überen­thusiastischen Halbriesen erinnerten, der die gefährlichen Tiere regelrecht liebte und der Meinung war, sie könnten niemanden etwas zu Leibe tun. Als die anderen das hörte, lachten sie noch lauter.

"Ich wollte noch anmerken, das die Russen ab morgen früh einige ihrer Rekruten hier her schicken wollen. Allerdings denke ich eher, das sie die geplanten drei Welten gleichzeitig in Angriff nehmen wollen, weshalb wir mit bis zu sechstausend Neuzugängen rechnen müssen." sagte Molly.

"Unicorn Drei hier, es gibt keine Lebenszeichen, allerdings scheint der Aussenposten erst vor kurzem aufgegeben worden zu sein." erklang die Stimme aus dem Funkgerät.

"Was nicht viel heissen muss, wenn man bedenkt wie effektiv die Antiker diese Dinge gebaut haben." sagte Remus.

'Harry, die Erde bittet um eine Verbindung.' sagte Aloria.

'Gib bitte Steven bescheid, und sag ihm, das er die Verbindung aufbauen soll.' sagte Har­ry.

Harry deaktivierte nun den Hologrammemitter auf dem Tisch und sagte. "Unsere Gäste treffen in kürze ein, Steven baut gerade die Verbindung auf."

"Soll ich den Zwillingen bescheid geben, ihre Vorbereitungen zu treffen?" fragte Neville während er sich erhob um zu Pomona zu gehen, da beide ihre Planungen für die Gewächshäuser mit den Küchenkräutern durchgehen wollten.

"Definitiv nicht." sagte Harry. "Wir haben sie gerade aus dem Wahnsinn befreit und ich denke nicht, das wir sie wieder in diese Richtung schubsen sollten."

"Wenn sie ein Problem damit haben, können sie zu mir kommen. Ich werde ihnen not­falls den Hintern versohlen. Sie sollten die Nachricht danach verstehen." sagte Harry lachend, denn er wusste, das die beiden durchaus handeln würden nur um zu sehen, ob er seine Drohung ernst meinte.

"Klingt logisch." sagte Jack wodurch Neville genauso rot wurde wie das Haar der Weasleys.

"Sie werden es vermutlich mögen." sagte Neville und ging zur Treppe.

Molly sagte dazu nichts, grinste aber wie eine Grinsekatze, denn sie kannte ihre beiden Jungs. Sie würden definitiv es auf Harry's Drohung ankommen lassen.

Jene, die noch andere Dinge an diesem Morgen zu erledigen hatten, nahmen ihre Daten­pads auf und passten sie so an, das sie ihre Bereiche überwachen konnten, während sie hier waren.

Die Gruppe von der Erde trat gerade aus dem Astria und verteilte sich im Ankunftsbere­ich, während sie sich umsahen. Dabei bemerkten sie auch den fremden Planeten ausser­halb der Fenster.

Ein neues Hologramm erschien über dem Tisch, während Bill die Subraumkommunika­tion aktivierte und sich bei Harry meldete.

"Die Tyaes ist einsatzbereit und klar zum Sprung. Wir sind bereits ausserhalb des Anker­punktes und haben uns von der Station entfernt." sagte Bill.

Ein weiteres Bild, diesmal das von Vlad erschien neben dem von Bill. "Die Andocksta­tion ist gesichert, alle externen Ankerpunkte und Waffenplattformen sind bereit, die Gravitationsblase baut sich gerade auf. Wir sind in zwei Minuten sprungbereit."

Harry nickte lächelnd und verband sich mit seiner Magie, wodurch er zu leuchten be­gann.

"**Tyaes, Bereitschaft zum Sprung**." erklang Harry's Stimme auf dem Kommandodeck und überraschte damit die Personen die aus dem Astria traten.

"**Andochstation, bestätigt bitte das alle Ankerpunkte gesichert sind, sowie alle Raumschiffe und Waffenplattformen zum Sprung bereit sind**." erklang Harry's Stimme erneut.

"**Unicorn Drei, bestätigen sie die Aktivierung der Boje**." sagte Harry zum Scout-Schiff.

"Whoa, was macht der Mann dort oben?" rief eine der Personen von der Erde.

"Unicorn Drei bestätigt die Aktivierung der Boje…ich wiederhole, Boje aktiv und sendet." sagte der Aufklärer-Pilot.

"**Tyaes sie sind zum Sprung freigegeben**." sagte Harry und legte siene Hand auf den Verbindungsanschluss und liess nun jeweils das Bild des hiesigen Systems sowie des Laynie Systems, wo der Aufklärer sich befand erscheinen.

"**Tyaes Sprung in Fünf…Vier…Drei…Zwei…Eins…SPRUNG**." sagte Harry und beobachtete zufrieden, wie das Kriegsschiff den Sprung in das Laynie-System erfolgreich vollzog.

"Sprung beendet…Wir nehmen den Aufklärer an Bord und bereiten uns für den Abflug vor…Dimensionsanker wird gesetzt." sagte das Hologramm-Bild von Bill.

"**Tyaes…Bill, ergreift alle nur denkbaren Möglichkeiten, um Terease Neun zu sich­er…gute Jagd**." sagte Harry und deaktivierte die Verbindung.

"**Andockstation, Bericht.**" sagte und wandte sich dem nächsten Fahrzeug zu, sofern man dieses Monster, das Toria Ai Shas wie ein Kreuzfahrtschiff aussehen liess, so nennen konnte.

"Gravitationsblase aktiviert, Dimensionsantrieb voll geladen. Wir sind bereit, Lord Com­mander." sagte Vlad und verbeugte sich leicht, da er wusste, das sie Besuch hatten, um einen guten Eindruck zu vermitteln. Nicht das er ein Fan der alten Battlestar Galactica Serie war.

Harry kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als er Vlad's Reaktion sah. So sehr Vlad auch die Science-Fiction-Serien, ähnlich wie Jack, liebte, so war er sich doch eigentlich sicher, das dieser Mann sich gerade auf eine alte Fernsehserie bezog. Ich muss Jack wohl dafür be­strafen, das er diese ganzen Serien mitgebracht hat udn sie verteilt hat.

"**Andockstation, ihr seid freigegeben zum Sprung****. Sprung in Fünf…Vier…Drei…Zwei…Eins. Sprung**." sagte Harry.

"Bestätigt bitte, wenn ihr das Ziel erreicht habt." rief Vlad. "Überprüft das gesamte Sys­tem nach irgend welchen Anomalien."

Nun waren Stimmen im Hintergrund zu hören, die Informationen weitergaben.

"Lord Commander, wir haben das System 348 erfolgreich erreicht." sagte Vlad nun, bevor er zu seiner Crew sagte. "Deaktiviert den Sprungantrieb, fahrt die Gravitations­blase herunter."

"Sir, die Langreichweitenscanner zeigen ein beschädigtes Wraith-Mutterschiff nahe dem Rand des Asteroidengürtels." sagte CragTooth von seiner Station aus und übermittelte die nötigen Informationen.

"Hmm, es scheint nicht einsatzfähig zu sein." sagte Vlad und wandte sich wieder an Har­ry.

"**Vernichten sie es**, **Commander…Nehmt an diesem Schiff Rache und an jedem an­deren das ihr findet**." sagte Harry.

Vlad hätte nie gedacht, das der Zeitpunkt kommen würde, wo sich die Waffenanzeige während seiner Schicht aktivieren würde.

Er schaute nun zur zentalen Brücke und sah, wie sich normalerweise inatkvie Stationen auf Harry's Befehl hin aktivierten.

Harry ging nun zu dem Kommandostuhl hinüber und setzte sich, wobei er beim Setzen seine Hand auf die Verbindungsschaltflächen legte.

Im Hinterkopf dachte er, wenn seine Stimme schon recht komisch klang, so war Harry's Stimme fast einem Echo gleich.

"Lord Commander, die Rache gehört mir…Und sie wird schnell geschehen." sagte Vlad und gab den Feuerbefehl.

Harry war nun zufrieden, das eine mögliche Gefahr für seine Leute eliminiert war und gab die nötigen Befehle um das System zu sichern. "**Aktiviert die automatischen Verteidigungssysteme und gebt die Waffenplattformen frei**."

Harry entspannte sich nun und griff nach einem Glas Regenerationstrank, das vor ihm er­schien.

Harry schaute nun auf die Anzeige und stellte das leere Glas wieder ab. Er bemerkte, das Vlad einen reichlich komischen Gesichtsausdruck hatte und sagte. "Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, die Automatiken zu aktivieren und anzufangen."

"In Ordnung, der Lord Commander wartet. Wir werden mit dem achten Planeten anfan­gen. Bringt uns also bitte in den Orbit um diesen Planeten so dass wir beginnen können." sagte Vlad bevor er Harry kurz zunickte und die Verbindung beendete.

"Nun, es hat begonnen." sagte Harry.

"Harry, es sieht so aus, als wenn ich recht gehabt hätte, es gibt mehr Gäste als erwartet." sagte Molly nun.

"Wenn du einige Hundert mehr Gäste nennst." meinte Remus schnaubend, während er aufstand und in Richtung der Gruppe ging.

"Was?" fragte Harry nun und wandte sich der Ankunftshalle zu, in der sich mehrere Hun­dert Personen befanden. Der Grossteil waren Slawen oder Asiaten.

"Das sollte besser gute Gründe haben." sagte Harry, bevor er sah wie sich die Gruppe teilte, um die Leute des SGC hindurchzulassen.

Governor Jack O'Neill war einer der letzten die durch das Gate kamen; er hatte sich entschlossen, als letzter hindurch zugehen, da er nicht wusste, wie Harry gelaunt war.

O'Neill verliess gerade das Gate und ging durch die Gruppe von Personen, so dass er zu Harry's Arbeitsplattform schauen konnte, denn er wusste nicht, wie dieser reagieren würde.

Das erste, was er bemerkte war, das Harry grün leuchtete.

Abgelenkt von den augeregten Gesprächen der anderen um ihn herum, während sie ihre Umgebung interessiert betrachteten, wobei auch ein Kriegsschiff der Alteraner zu sehen war, das sich von der Andochstation löste, fragte O'Neill sich, was jetzt wieder geschah, da das Schiff auf einmal zu verschwinden schien.

Er sah sich nun um und erblickte den Botschafter sowie Daniel auf der einen Seite und mehrere andere Mitglieder seiner Delegation neben ihnen, bevor er auf sich aufmerksam machte und ihnen bedeutete, zu ihm auf die Plattform zu kommen.

In dem Moment, wo er auf die Vertreter der Russen und Chinesen traf, leuchtete die riesige Andockstation auf und verschwand. Er drehte den Kopf leicht und sah ein Holo­gramm eines Systems mit acht Planeten. Hier erblickte er die Andockstation auch wieder.

Gerade als er vortreten wollte erblickte er das Hologramm das noch immer das Wraith-Mutterschiff zeigte, das auf einmal in einer hellen Explosion verschwand.

O'Neill fragte sich, was jetzt geschehen würde, während er zum Botschafter der Alteraner hinüber ging.

Remus lächelte als er die Gruppe begrüsste. "Zum Grusse, Governor O'Neill, und auch ihren Begleitern."

"Obwohl ich überrascht bin, das euch so viele Personen begleitet haben." sagte Remus lächelnd, obwohl seine Augen anzeigten, das er eigentlich das Gegenteil meinte.

Remus gab ihnen keine Gelegenheit es zu erklären, sondern drehte sich um und ging zur Plattform hinüber.

O'Neill folgte ihnen und fragte sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht erst eine Nachricht hätten schicken sollen, bevor sie mehr als dreihundert Personen einluden.

Vladimir rief, bevor er die Treppen hinaufstieg, auf russisch. "Folgt mir."

Die chinesischen Truppen bemerkten, wie sich ihre Kameraden aufstellten und dann den Raum verliessen.

Vladimir wandte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit dem jungen Mann zu, der in einem thronar­tigen Stuhl sass, und sagte dann. "Entschuldigt bitte diese Freiheit die ich mir genommen habe indem ich die ersten Freiwilligen mitgebracht habe. Aber mein Präsident wollte euch so schnell wie möglich verdeutlichen, wie ernst es ihm ist, die Bedingungen der Allianz für den Schutz der Kolonien einzuhalten."

"Unser Premierminister möchte ebenfalls noch einmal seine Dankbarkeit zum Ausdruck bringen, das sie unseren Leuten helfen. Die ersten möglichen Kandidaten haben uns bere­its begleitet." sagte Botschafter Lei und verbeugte sich.

Augusta holte eine Galleone hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch, um sie zu Molly hinüber zu schieben.

Harry schaute zu den beiden Frauen von denen er jetzt wusste, das die Zwillinge ihren Ideenreichtum besassen und nicht von Bill.

Harry benutzte seine Schnittstelle um eine Nachricht an Augusta zu schicken, in der er fragte, ob die nötigen Anlagen bereit waren, um die Freiwilligen aufzunehmen, da die meisten Einwohner der Stadt sich bereits auf dem Planeten angesiedelt hatten und dadurch die Wohnungen nicht mehr benötigt wurden.

'Aloria, wie lange wird es dauern, bis du alle Kandidaten auf ihre Loyalität und alles an­dere getestet hast?' fragte Harry mental.

'Das kann ich während der medizinischen Tests machen und es wird knapp eine Stunde dauern.' sagte Aloria.

'Sagt bitte der medizinischen Abteilung bescheid, das in Kürze dreihundert Personen bei ihnen eintreffen werden, von denen sie auch genetische Profile erstellen sollen.' sagte Harry seufzend.

Harry bemerkte Gran's Antwort durch die Verbindungsfläche und nichte leicht.

Augusta erhob sich nun und schaute zu den beiden Männern am Ende des Tisches, bevor sie fragte. "Ich gehe davon aus das die Kandidaten die Basissprache beherrschen?"

Verwirrt fragte Vladimir. "Basissprache?"

"So bezeichnen die Antiker die englische Sprache." sagte O'Neill, denn für ihn war das Wort Englisch ausreichend.

"Ah." sagte Vladimir verstehend und nickt leicht, bevor er sagte. "Ja, die Freiwilligen sprechen die die Basissprache fliessend."

"Wie auch ihre Freiwilligen." sagte Ming und reichte den Ordner an Molly.

"Alle nötigen Veränderungen an der Charta wurden wunschgemäss durchgeführt, inklu­sive der Unabhängigkeitsklausel. Wir sind der Idee der Russen gefolgt und haben uns auf die Geld-Klausel nach fünfzig Jahren festgelegt." sagte Ming sich leicht verbeugend. "Sie werden feststellen, das diese Regelung für unsere Leute sehr Fair ist."

Molly blätterte kurz durch die Unterlagen und sah, das die Unabhängigkeitsklausel wie gefordert integriert worden war, bevor sie Harry zunickte.

"Sehr zufriedenstellend, Botschafter." sagte Molly lächelnd.

"Governor O'Neill, bevor wir mit ihrem Bericht und ihren Plänen beginnen, gefolgt von deren Problemlösungen, würde ich gerne erst einige Fragen zu den neuen Projekten stellen, wenn es recht ist." sagte Harry.

"Natürlich, Lord Commander, da ich denke ich am längsten in dieser Runde sprechen werde, sollten wir dieses Thema zu erst abarbeiten." sagte O'Neill und setzte sich.

Harry grinste nun über das Verhalten des älteren O'Neill und wandte seine Aufmerk­samkeit wieder dem Russen zu. "Ich nehme an, das sie planen, diese drei aufgeführten Welten zru selben Zeit zu besiedeln?"

"Ja, wir denken, das wir alle drei erfolgreich führen können, ohne unsere Aufmerk­samkeit unnötig aufteilen zu müssen, und eine der Welten ist der Welt der Amerikaner nicht unähnlich." sagte Vladimir und breitete ihre Pläne aus. "Hanka wurde als Sicher eingestuft, da der Virus, den Nirrti eingesetzt hatte, sehr kurzlebig war und speziell auf die Bewohner des Planeten abgestimmt war, so dass einige Überlebende Hankaner den Planeten besuchen konnten, ohne zu sterben."

"Mir wurde gesagt, das euer System unsere Datenträger lesen kann." sagte Vladimir und holte ein Laptop hervor und schaute sich nach einer Verbindungsmöglichkeit um.

Daniel erblickte nun eine Eingabestation am Ende des Tisches vor ihm und stand auf, bevor er sagte. "Hier befindet sich eine Eingabestation. Wenn sie tauschen wollen…"

Vladimir erhob sich nun und hob das Laptop auf, bevor er sagte. "Danke sehr." und zwar auf Russisch.

Nachdem Vladimir das Laptop in die Eingabestation geschoben hatte und überrascht lächelte, als der Hologrammemitter auf dem Tisch aufleuchtete und seinen Bildschirm wiedergab, fuhr er fort.

Vladimir deutete nun auf den Ordner mit dem Namen Hanka. "Wenn sie diese Datei herunterladen würden, könnten sie sehen, was wir über diese Welt herausgefunden haben und was genau wir planen.".

"Die anderen beiden Welten befinden sich ebenfalls im ehemaligen Territorium von Nir­rti." sagte Vladimir und deutete auf zwei weitere Dateien.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, während Aloria die Datenbank und die Informationen auf einen Avatar herunterlud, ging Harry die Informationen kurz durch.

Er öffnete seine Augen erneut und sagte." Commander Smirnov, in sieben Tagen werden wir vier Verteidigungsplattformen in das Hankansystem schicken. Sie sind in sieben Tagen einsatzbereit." Harry schaute nun zu dem aufgeregten Mann, während er Aloria bat, diese Entscheidung umzusetzen, und die nötigen Anlagen dafür vorzubereiten.

Vladimir rieb sich die Hände und hüpfte fast im Stuhl auf und ab, bevor er sagte. "Gut, gut…schneller als wir gehofft hatten."

"Die ersten achttausend Freiwilligen werden in zwei Tagen bereit stehen." sagte Vladimir und dachte an die Hoffnung, die seine Leute ergriffen hatte, als ihre Ehre wieder hergestellt wurde.

"So bald, sie haben es sehr eilig oder?" fragte Harry und beobachtete ihn sehr genau.

Vladimir zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte. "Meine Leute wollen hier durch wieder Hoffnung schöpfen."

Harry war zufrieden, das er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und sagte zu dem Chinesen. "Botschafter, haben sie bereits mögliche Orte ausgesucht oder möchten sie die Orte erst erkunden, bevor sie sich entscheiden."

"Wir möchten gerne die ersten Forschungsteams nach Möglichkeit morgen ausschicken. Wir benötigen danach noch etwas Zeit, bis wir eine Liste der möglichen Kolonien vor­liegen haben." sagte Ming.

"Wir haben auch erkannt, das es eine Trainingszeit für die Freiwilligen geben wird, die aus meinem Land stammen, und es ist unser Wunsch, die Rekruten so bald wie möglich hindurchzuschicken um ihre Zeit als Patroullienoffiziere so effektiv wie möglich zu gestalten." sagte Ming. "Aus diesem Grund stammen die ersten Freiwilligen in der Regel aus unserer Armee. Wir wollen sicherstellen, das jene Welten die wir besiedeln und mit denen wir Handel halten werden, nicht von feinden angegriffen werden können."

"Diese einhundertfünfzig Offiziersanwärter haben die höchsten…" begann Ming und deutete auf die Ankunftshalle und seine Rekruten, nur um festzustellen, das diese ver­schwunden waren.

Harry lachte innerlich über den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck des Botschafters udn sagte dann sanft. "Gran ist sehr effektiv, denn sie sind bereits in den Krankenstationen um durchgecheckt zu werden und werden dann auf die Wohnungen verteilt. Jene, die ausgesondert werden, besonders im bezug auf wahre Antworten im Bezug auf das Im­perium, solange sie hier im Dienst sind, werden am Ende dieses Treffens zur Erde zurück geschickt."

"Das ist sehr effizient." sagte Ming zu Harry.

"Die Rekruten sind freiwillig hier und die besten in ihren Fachbereichen. Der Wettkampf für diese Einteilung überrascht mich, besonders ob der riesigen Menge an Personen." sagte Ming.

"Ja, ich habe herausgefunden, das die Vorfreude mancher auf neue Dinge und Erfahrun­gen viele überraschen kann." sagte Harry, und schaute dabei kurz zu den Sci-Fi-Fans am Ende des Tisches.

"Das bringt uns wieder zum eigentlichen Thema des Treffens. " sagte Harry. "Molly würdest du bitte?."

Er wartete, bis Molly Gouverneur O'Neill einen kleinen pyramidenförmigen Kristall sowie mehrere einfacher gehaltene Kristalle in Boxen übergeben hatte, bevor er sagte. "Governor O'Neill, die pyramidenförmigen Kristalle sind permanente Zugangsbojen für die Kolonisationsinsel. Sie müssen auf eine Weise eingefügt werden, das sie direkten Kontakt mit der Aussenhülle der Schiffe hat."

"Diese Kreuförmigen sind Bojen zum einmaligen Einsatz, die es euch erlauben Ver­sorgungsgüter und Personal in einer Gruppe zu transportieren. Sie werden sich aber nach Verlassen der Schutzzone auflösen." sagte Harry und deutete auf die Kristalle.

"Cool, das wird den Transport der Kolonisten deutlich vereinfachen, da wir nicht den Umweg über die Anlage im Cheyenne Mountain nehmen müssen." sagte O'Neil und steckte den Kristall ein.

"Wir sind schon weiter in dem Plan und haben bereits sechs tausend Personen verlegt, Dies," hier deutete O'Neill auf seine Jackentasche, "Wird den Durchgang des Personals deutlich vereinfachen."

"Wir haben ein Kreuzfahrtschiff gekauft und es so umgebaut, das es fünftausend Pas­sagiere problemlos transportieren kann, und wir werden die permanente Boje direkt auf ihm platzieren, während wir die Güter und Tiere mit Frachtschiffen transportieren wer­den."

"Das Problem das ich hier sehe ist, das es eine dreitägige Reise zum nächsten Hafen ist, so das es uns anfangs behindern wird, aber es ist machbar." sagte O'Neill.

"Sie nicht vielleicht gewillt, einige der Schiffe zu vermieten, um die Güter zu trans­portieren, oder?" fragte O'Neill.

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und sagte. "Leider nein, wir haben noch andere Aufgaben und unsere Schiffe sind leider nicht dafür geeig…"

"Moment, ich habe eine Idee." sagte Harry auf einmal.

Harry legte seine Hand auf die Verbindungsplatte Placing und öffnete eine Sub­raumverbindung nach Draynor.

Während sich das Bild in der Tischmitte aufbaute, war Harry nicht überrascht zu sehen, das die Ältesten sich gerade bei der Arbeit befanden.

"Zum Grusse, Älteste." sagte Harry, der wartete, bis deren Diskussion beendet war.

"Seit gegrüsst, Lord Commander." sagte Granthorn und trat um den Tisch herum.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, wie weit ihr bei dem Aufbau eurer Handelsflotte seid?" fragte Harry während er ihnen einen Datensatz mit den nötigen Angaben schickte.

"Drei der grösseren Handelsschiffe werden binnen einer Stunde einsatzbereit sein." sagte Granthorn.

"Der Lord Commander hat uns eure Bedürfnisse geschildert, Governor O'Neill, und wir werden die Kosteninformationen an Griphook weiterschicken. Er wird in der Lage sein, faire Bedingungen für unsere Hilfe auszuarbeiten, während wir die ersten Handelsschiffe zur Erde schicken. Sie werden in knapp …" hier schaute Granthorn auf ein Datenpad, bevor er fortfuhr. "Neunundzwanzig Stunden, wenn das akzeptabel ist, eintreffen."

"Exzellent." sagte O'Neill lächelnd.

Er lächelte als er daran dachte, welche riesigen Warenmengen auf ein Handelsschiff passten und welche Probleme das lösen würde…aber hier hielt er in den Gedanken inne, denn er kam zum Punkt der Bezahlung.

"Um ich will ja nicht Dumm klingen, wenn ich das sage, denn es klingt irgendwie dumm, aber verwendet ihr überhaupt eine Währung?" fragte O'Neill.

Der Gesichtsausdruck von O'Neill war zuviel für Jack und er fing laut an zu Lachen.

Das Gelächter war ansteckend und nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, holte Jack drei Münzen hervor und legte sie für alle sichtbar auf den Tisch.

"Ja das haben wir, obwohl wir fast alles erschaffen können haben wir noch immer unsere eigene Währung, die von den Furlingen und uns verwendet wird." sagte Jack.

"Das grosse, goldene Geldstück ist eine Galleone, die silbernen werden Sickel genannt und die bronzenen Knuts." sagte Jack und deutete auf jede Münze. "Eine Galleone entspricht derzeit vier Dollar und zweiundachzig Cents umgerechnet in die amerikanische Währung."

"Also, die Galleonen sind die grösste Währungseinheit. Siebzehn Sickel entsprechend einer Galleone. Und neunundzwanzig Knuts entsprechen einem Sickel." sagte Jack, während er das aufschrieb und an O'Neill weitergab.

"In Ordnung, wir haben das nötige Geld, aber die Frage ist, wo können wir das Geld entsprechend wechseln." sagte O'Neill und deutete auf die Geldstücke auf dem Tisch.

"Unsere Bank heisst Gringotts, und wird von den Furlingen geleitet Furlings. Es laufen derzeit Vorbereitungen, Filialen auf der gesamten Welt zu eröffnen." sagte Harry.

"In Ordnung, also haben wir einen Weg zum neuen Tor, das nötige Geld um die Han­delsschiffe zu chartern, und einen Ort, an dem wir unsere Dollar in die nötigen Zahlungsmittel umzutauschen. Die ersten Gruppen werden Anfang nächster Woche durch unser Tor gehen." sagte O'Neill.

"Das einzigste, was ich noch zu sagen habe ist der Bericht über die Ansprache des Präsi­denten heute morgen, in der er die Existenz des Stargates bekannt gab." sagte O'Neill.

O'Neill schob nun das Laptop in die Station. Als er das Klicken hörte, öffnete er den Deckel und schaltete es an. "Das einzigste auf diesem Gerät ist eine Kopie der Rede des Präsidenten zur Weltöffentlichkeit, gefolgt von den Fragen. Ich werde es später in euer System einspeisen."

"Die Zusammenfassung dieser Erklärung war, das er das Stargateprogramm veröf­fentlicht hat, und auch erklärt hat, das wir darüber andere Welten erforschen."

"Er hat ausserdem die Existenz anderer Lebensformen in der Galaxie bekannt gegeben, die neuen Kolonialwelten vorgestellt."

"Die Anführer der anderen Länder des Aufsichtskomitees waren anwesend und konnten bestätigen, das es keine Lügengeschichte war."

"Der grösste Teil der Erde befindet sich derzeit im offenen Chaos, während die Idee derzeit noch von allen verarbeitet werden muss." sagte O'Neill.

"Vor der Erklärung trafen sich die sechs Regierungsoberhäupter jener Länder, die über das Stargate informiert waren, und arbeiteten einen Vertrag aus." begann Botschafter Lei.

"Ein Vertrag, den es noch nie zuvor gegeben hat." sagte Vladimir.

"Wir haben die Entscheidungsgewalt über die Bedingungen des Vertrages einzig und allein ihrer geplanten Eingreiftruppe überlassen, und das schliesst auch die Bestrafungen mit ein, die bei Vertragsbruch sehr massiv sein würden." sagte Ming.

Jack las sich einen Teil der Liste durch, besonders jene Dinge, denen sie zustimmten.

"Jegliche bewaffneten Schiffe müssen ab sofort einen Abstand von mindestens einhun­dert nautischen Meilen von der Insel mit dem Stargate einhalten."

"Diese Distanz wird als alteranisches Hoheitsgebiet eingestuft und jegliche feindlichen Handlungen werden als kriegerischer Akt gegen die Alteraner eingestuft."

"Das SGC wird auf das eine Ende der Insel verlegt, gemeinsam mit dem Stargate das wir derzeit verwenden, und dieser Bereich ist von der Erkundung ausgenommen, sondern soll für das Training der Forschungsteams der Unterzeichnernationen genutzt werden."

"Jedes Kolonisationsprojekt, abzüglich jener drei ursprünglichen Welten der Unterzeichn­ernationen, wird einenf esten Preis an das SGC zahlen müssen. Diese Gelder werden für den Erhalt der Anlage genutzt werden."

"Jede Gruppe, welche die nötigen Gelder hat, kann ein Kolonisationsprojekt beginnen, vorausgesetzt sie erfüllen die Kriterien, zu denen eine von ihnen vorgeschlagene Charta gehört und vor allem das diese Gruppe die nötigen Gelder besitzt, um die Kolonie min­destens drei Jahre lang zu unterhalten. Nach diesen drei Jahren werden diese Gelder an die Kolonie übergeben, so dass diese sie verwalten kann, während mögliche Interessen und Zinsen an das SGC übergeben werden."

"Von euch ausgewählte Alteraner werden die Oberaufsicht über das SGC haben."

"Das SGC wird umgebaut, um den Kolonien die nötigen Hilfen bieten zu können und wird die täglichen Arbeiten der Stargates überwachen."

"Eine Steuer wird erstellt werden, welche an das SGC für die Dienste gezahlt wird, welche sie den Kolonialwelten leisten, wodurch sichergestellt wird, das diese neue Gemeinschaft die nötigen Gelder besitzt um handeln zu können."

"Ich könnte noch weiter fortfahren, aber ich denke, ihr habt meine Punkte verstanden, und nebenbei ist die gesamte Liste auf dem Laptop." sagte O'Neill.

Harry's Augen wurden immer grösser je mehr Punkte er hörte. Niemals in einer Million Jahren hätte er gedacht, das die nicht-magische Bevölkerung sich jemals so zusammen­schliessen würden und könnten.

Verdammt, er hätte nie gedacht, das die magische Bevölkerung sich so zusammenreissen würde wie sie es jetzt tat, also sollte es ihn eigentlich nicht überraschen, dachte Harry.

Remus, der sehr wohl wusste, wie unmöglich und unlogisch es eigentlich war, das die nicht-magischen Regierungen derart zusammenarbeiteten, fragte. "Warum? Vor allem wie?"

"Unsere Regierungen sind der Meinung, das wir hier eine grosse Möglichkeit vor uns haben. Einfach ausgedrückt ist es für uns schon lange überfällig, erwachsen zu werden." sagte Ming.

"Anders ausgedrückt, wir sind nicht mehr die Grossmacht hier, und wenn wir ein Teil der Rassengemeinschaft werden wollen, so müssen wir uns an ihre Regeln anpassen." sagte O'Neill.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, das sich die Welt so zusammenfügen würde, wenn das Star­gateprogramm öffentlich gemacht würde." sagte Jack geschockt.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, das dieser Tag so bald kommen würde." sagte Griphook und trat zu seinem Stuhl.

"Ich denke keiner von uns hat das erwartet, Griphook." sagte Harry.

Harry sah sich am Tisch um und bemerkte die geschockten Gesichter. "Für den Moment denke ich sind wir hier fertig. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit um das Geschehene zu verar­beiten."

"Bevor wir uns trennen und Griphook die Verhandlungen mit unseren Erstgeborenen be­ginnt." sagte Harry lachend. "Frage ich mich, wie lange es dauert, bevor sie die Zeil­bevölkerung erreichen werden, Governor O'Neill?"

O'Neill schaute auf sein Laptop und sagte. "Wenn die Dinge wie geplant laufen, und wir eine Einigung finden, wird es maximal zehn Tage dauern."

"In fünf Tagen werde ich ein Treffen der Grossen Rassen einberufen. Ich möchte darum bitten, das alle Anführer der Unterzeichnerstaaten anwesend sind, denn obwohl ihr tech­nisch noch keine Mitglieder seid, werden dort dinge besprochen werden, die auch für euch Relevant sind."

O'Neill war hoch erfreut, und wenn er den Präsidenten richtig einschätzte, so war dieser mehr als bereit, erneut eine solche Reise zu unternehmen. "Ich werde sicherstellen, das alle iunformiert sind."

Harry stand nun auf und stellte sich hinter seinen Stuhl, bevor er sagte. "Gut, dann will ich sie ihren Verhandlungen überlassen. Ich werde zum Mittagessen erwartet."

Er trat nun zur Treppe hinüber. "Griphook, würdest du bitte zu mir kommen, nachdem du hier fertig bist, ich habe eine Idee für ein neues Projekt." sagte Harry, wobei bei seiner Wortwahl deutlich wurde, das er wieder eine recht verwegene Idee hatte, die am Ende vermutlich wieder grosse Mengen an Profit einbringen würde.

"Botschafter Lei, Kommander Smirnov, mir wurde mitgeteilt, das zwei beziehungsweise drei Mitglieder ihrer Freiwilligen sie zurückbegleiten werden. Einer ist nicht akzeptiert worden, da er einen Putsch auf dem Planeten plante und die Bewohner als eine Art Sklaven behandeln wollte, wähnlich den alten Samurai." sagte Harry und schaute hinüber. "Die anderen haben eine Xenophobie, allerdings wird das ihnen nicht negativ entgegen gehalten, da manche Personen einfach nicht mit Aliens klar kommen."

Damit verliess Harry die Plattform und trat zu der Tranportstation hinüber, wobei er noch immer fassungslos darüber war, was die Erde gerade mit seinen so mühsam vorbereiteten Plänen gemacht hatte.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Day 14**

"Lord Commander, sie wollten mich sprechen?" sagte Griphook und betrat den Beobach­tungstunnel.

Harry drehte sich sich vom Cry-Stahl-Tunnel weg und schaute zu Lantea hinauf, bevor er sagte. "Griphook, bei diesem Treffen bin ich einfach nur Harry, dort draussen musste ich der Lord Commander sein, aber hier ist es etwas anderes."

Griphook lachten nun ebenfalls und sagte. "Also habe ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck neulich richtig interpretiert."

Harry grinste nur und nahm das Datenpad aus der Hand des lachenden Griphook.

Harry aktivierte den Bildschirm und blätterte durch den Bericht.

Lächelnd deaktivierte Harry das Datenpad. "Wir haben über die Jahre hinweg sehr viele Gewinne gemacht."

"Das ist wahr, einige der Ideen die du hast haben mich an deinem klaren Verstand zweifeln lassen, aber im Endeffekt haben sie sich als sehr effektiv erwiesen." sagte Griphook.

Harry liess nun einen Tisch und zwei Stühle erscheinen und setzte sich.

Er legte nun ein Datenpad auf den Tisch und tippte mit dem Finger darauf. "Ich habe in mehreren Subraumblasen insgesamt drei Kreuzfahrtschiffe sowie sieben verschiedene Versionen von Handelsschiffen."

Als Harry das fragende Gesicht von Griphook erblickte sagte er. "Während ich gelernt habe, was die Stadt und Aloria wirklich zu Erschaffen in der Lage sind, haben wir an dem Bau von mehreren Versionen von Handelsschiffen geübt. Wir haben auch an den Entwür­fen von mehreren Kreuzfahrtschiffen gearbeitet."

"Wir haben hier den Kern einer Miniatur-Handelsflotte. Und die Werft kann im Orbit um einen kleinen roten Zwergstern platziert werden." erklärte Harry, während er ein Daten­pad mit den Daten der Schiffe hinüber reichte.

Griphook ergriff das Datenpad und studierte die Daten bevor er fragte. "Normalerweise seid ihr für solche Dinge vorbereitet."

Seufzend starrte Harry aus den Cry-Stahl-Fenstern. "Als ich diese Schiffe vor einigen Schiffen gebaut habe, war es ein guter Weg, um den Umgang mit den Astromechs zu üben. Ich habe sie behalten, da sie meinen Ideen entstammten, Ideen, die ich entwickelt habe."

"Also, als sie fertiggestellt waren und für die von mir vorgesehenen Bereiche für ein­satzbereit erklärt wurden, habe ich sie deaktiviert und die Bojen an ihnen befestigt, bevor ich sie in Subraumblasen platzierte." sagte Harry lachend. "Viele behalten nur einfache Bilder von solchen Ideen, ich habe ganze Schiffe behalten."

"Sind diese Schiffe allein mit alteranischen Kontrollen versehen?" fragte Griphook.

Harry wandte sich von dem Bild von Lantea ab und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sagte. "Nein, diese Schiffe sind so entworfen, das sie mit nicht-Alteranern bemannt werden können. Aber die Alteraner können jederzeit auf den Zentralcomputer zugreifen und not­falls die Kontrolle übernehmen. Es ist allerdings nur als Sicherheitsmassnahme gedacht."

Als Griphook die drei Kreuzfahrtschiffe mit einander verglich sagte Harry. "Das kleinste wäre am einfachsten zu Bemannen, da es nur für eine Rasse gedacht ist, für jene die an Xenophobie leiden. So können sie noch immer die Wunder der Galaxie erleben und tref­fen trotzdem nicht auf jene, die sie in Angst versetzen."

Griphook nahm mehrere Kalkulationen vor und sagte zu Harry. "Drei Monate für die Kreuzfahrtschiffe, einen Monat für die Handelsschiffe."

"Wie schnell möchtet ihr expandieren?" fragte Griphook und machte sich dabei Notizen auf seinem Datenpad.

Harry dachte einen Moment nach und sagte. "Die Kreuzfahrtschiffe, solange wir sie nur bei neunzig Prozent Auslastung halten, werden jeweils alle Sechs Monate fertiggestellt. Die Handelsschiffe haben eine Frequenz von ein bis zwei Monaten."

Er wartete, bis Griphook seine Notizen beendet hatte und erhob sich, bevor er sagte. "Nur damit du bescheid weisst, ich gedenke hiermit Gewinn zu machen, allerdings auf die langfristige Sicht gesehen."

Er kehrte nun an den Tisch zurück und liess diesen verschwinden, nachdem Griphook aufgesprungen war und sagte. "Irgendwann in der Zukunft werde ich vielleicht mein Amt als Lord Commander meinen Kindern übergeben, und ich plane sicherzustellen, das es genügend Arbeit für sie gibt, um sie beschäftigt zu halten."

XXXX

Eine knappe Stunde bevor er zur Kammer für das Treffen mit der Allianz gehen musste, betrat Harry das Büro von Jack und beobachtete den Raum, wobei er sich fragte, wo er sich dieses mal versteckte.

Harry dachte lächelnd an das letzte Mal, als er hier her gekommen war, und Jack halb in der Ventilation steckte, wo er nach einem "entlaufenen" Roboter suchte.

Harry wiederum dachte, das Jack sich einzugliedern versuchte, um sicherzustellen, das niemand auf diese Weise eindringen konnte und wenn es jemanden gelang, würde er nicht weiter als wenige Meter in die Stadt hinein gelangen.

Als er ihn nicht fand, rief Harry. "Jack, bist du hier irgendwo?"

"Suchst du mich?" kam Jack's Stimme von der Decke her.

Harry stand mehrere Sekunden lang dort und versuchte eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, wieso Jack's Stimme von der Decke her zu kommen schien.

Als Harry darauf keine Antwort fand, hob er langsam seinen Kopf gen Decke. Dort erblickte er Jack's Kopf und einen Teil des Oberkörpers, der aus der Wand zu hängen schien. Harry lies sich nun zu ihm hinauf schweben.

Nachdem Harry auf Gesichtshöhe mit Jack war, griff Jack nach ihm und zog ihn in sein verstecktes Büro.

Harry sah sich im Büro um und meinte, auf den Boden deutend. "Jack, hast du nicht ein perfektes, gutes Büro dort unten?"

Als er den erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck auf Jack's Gesicht sah, der dem der Zwill­inge sehr stark ähnelte, wenn sie ihre neuesten Scherzartikel erklärten, stöhnte Harry und setzte sich in einen der Stühle.

"Ich wusste, es war eine schlechte Idee, die beiden dir vorzustellen." sagte Harry seufzend.

"Sie haben einige sehr interessante Ideen." sagte Jack und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber.

"Möchte ich wirklich wissen, was ihr drei jetzt wieder geplant habt?" fragte Harry halb amüsiert, halb besorgt.

"Ein einfaches Spiel." sagte Jack und lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch. "Wie kann man das Können anderer besser erweitern, als in einem Capture The Flag-Spiel."

Harry stöhnte und setzte sich wieder. "Welche Teile meiner Stadt möchtest du denn in die Luft sprengen?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und sagte. "Nichts davon, ich weiss genau, was Aloria tun würde, wenn ich etwas so dummes täte."

Harry bewegte seine Hand durch Jack's Büro und fragte. "Was ist das hier? Wieso eine versteckte Kopie deines Büros??"

"Du kannst nichts einfangen, das du nicht finden kannst oder?" sagte Jack. "Ich kann meine gesamten Räume von hier aus überwachen, und keiner weiss wo ich bin. Es ist mein eigenes, kleines Versteck."

Harry zögerte bei dem Gedanken und schaute Jack einen Moment lang an bevor er zu einer Entscheidung kam und beschloss, ihm eines seiner grössten Geheimnisse anzuver­trauen. "Wenn wir gerade von versteckten Orten reden..."

Harry bewegte kurz seine Hand im Kreis um sie herum und seine Hände begannen rot zu glühen, woraufhin eine abhörsichere blasé erschien.

"Du bist nicht der einzigste, der einen versteckten Ort hat." sagte Harry und erschuf das Bild eines der einmaligsten Systeme die bekannt waren.

Zwischen beiden schwebte das Abbild eines Sternensystems in dem sich vier Welten in einem Geostationären Orbit befanden.

Auf Vier der Welten war das blau-grüne Bild des Lebens erkennbar, während sie die Sonne in der weit entfernten Galaxie umkreisten.

'Heilige Mutter…" murmelte Jack und starrte das Bild nur an, bevor er sagte. "Sind sie?"

"Tragen sie Leben, denke dürfte dein Frage lauten?" sagte Harry zu dem irritierten Mann.

Auf Jacks Nicken hin sagte Harry. "Ja das tun sie. Sollten wir jemals fliehen müssen, wäre dies unser Zielsystem."

"Vor drei Jahren schickte Aloria mehrere Astromechs und Erkundungsroboter zu einem versteckten System am Rande der Argo Galaxie. In dieses System." sagte Harry und deutete auf das Bild.

"Es befinden sich bereits Waffenplattfomen die unsere hier wie Kinderspielzeug ausse­hen lassen." sagte Harry.

"Die Antiker waren nie im Innern der Argo Galaxie, genau genommen ist sie so weit ent­fernt, das nur Toria Ai Shas die Möglichkeit besitzt, sie in zwei Dimensionssprüngen zu erreichen, während die anderen Schiffe mindestens vier oder fünf Spürnge benötigen um überhaupt in die Nähe zu gelangen." sagte Harry und hob die Illusion auf.

"Warum erzählst du mir das jetzt?" fragte Jack der das Bild noch immer im Geiste betra­chtete.

"Wenn etwas geschehen sollte, in Folge dessen wir die Galaxie evakuieren müssten, kön­nen nur vier Personen diesen Befehl an Aloria geben. Nämlich das sie die Kontrolle über den Dimensionsantrieb aller Einheiten übernimmt und die nötigen Sprünge in diese Pro­grammiert, um unsere Leute in Sicherheit zu bringen sagte Harry.

"Ich muss es noch den anderen beiden Mitteilen." sagte Harry und dachte daran, das er dies bald tun sollte.

Jack konnte seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verbergen, als er erkannte, das Harry ihm dieses Geheimnis nur mitteilte, weil er eine dieser vier Personen war.

"Wer…Wer sind die anderen beiden?" fragte Jack.

"Bryce und Cadfael." sagte Harry sanft. "Dieses Geheimnis…Dieser Befehl kann nur von einem Familienmitglied an Aloria erteilt werden, und nur, wenn alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft sind."

"Ich wusste, das du Geheimnisse hattest, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, das es etwas derar­tiges ist." sagte Jack.

Harry lachte und sagte dann. "Das ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs im Bezug auf meine Geheimnisse."

XXXX

Harry und Jack betraten den Versammlungsraum gemeinsam, der für das Treffen der Al­lianz vorgesehen worden war und in dem das Treffen in kürze beginnen würde. Jack schaute sich im Raum um und trat zu seinem Stuhl. Dabei stellte er fest, das die Anführer der anderen drei Grossen Rassen bereits anwesend waren.

Harry trat nun in die Mitte der Tischrunde und verbeugte sich leicht, als er die Anwe­senden begrüsste. "Seid gegrüsst. Wie sie sicher bemerkt haben, wurden die Möbel umgebaut, denn der erste Tagesordnungspunkt ist der Antrag auf die Aufnahme des Plan­eten Erde in die Allianz."

Harry trat nun wieder zu der leeren Stelle des Tisches und stellte die traditionelle Frage. "Wer spricht sich für diesen Antrag aus?"

Überraschenderweise erhoben sich Thor von den Asgard und Anteaus von den Nox gemeinsam.

Harry war sehr erfreut darüber, das die Nox sich für die Erde aussprachen. Als er vortrat, bemerkte er, das sich auch Bane Breaker erhoben hatte.

Neugierig trat Harry einige Schritte zu den Furling-Älteren hinüber und drehte den Kopf zur Seite und fragte sich, was er sagen sollte, ohne zuzugeben, das sie selbst erst vor kurzem von der Erde ausgewandert waren.

"Während wir jene Mitglieder des Stargate-Programms nicht so gut kennen, wie jene Mitglieder der Nox und Asgard, sprechen wir uns trotzdem für die Mitgliedschaft der Erde in der Allianz aus. Die Verhandlungen und Geschäfte die wir bisher mit ihnen getätigt und geführt haben, waren immer ehrenhaft und profitabel." sagte Bane Breaker.

Harry nickte leicht und schaute die anderen an, bevor er fragte. "Wie bereits in den Jahrhunderten zuvor muss ich euch fragen, ob jemand gegen diesen Antrag vorsprechen möchte?"

Harry beobachtete die Mitglieder sehr genau und gab ihnen einige Augenblicke, in denen jemand gegen die Aufnahme der Erde vorsprechen konnte.

Harry bemerkte nun das keiner etwas sagen wollte und meinte. "Dann ist dieser Antrag angenommen. Die volle Mitgliedschaft in der Allianz wird der Erde nach Vollendung ihrer ersten Kolonie angeboten."

"Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, Governor O'Neill, werden die Voraussetzungen wird die erste Kolonie der Erde und damit die primäre Anforderung an eine Mitglied­schaft in Kürze fertiggestellt sein." sagte Harry und trat erneut in die Mitte.

"Nachdem wir dies beendet haben, würde ich gerne etwas sehr besorgniserregendes der Allianz vortragen." sagte Harry, während er ihre Gesichter genau beobachtete, während er diese Nachrichten vortrug, die in ihre Terminals freigegeben wurden.

"Wie ihr in dem Bericht sehen könnt, der vor euch liegt, war die Plage, welche die Alter­aner, Furlinge und Nox praktisch auslöschte, nicht natürlicher Ursache. Ausserdem wur­den die Heimatwelt der Furlinge und Tylene durch Supernovas vernichtet und dieses hat­te wiederum keine natürlichen Ursachen." sagte Harry.

Zögernd sagte er. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es ein Zufall ist oder nicht, aber ich bin nicht gewillt, das Leben jener zu riskieren, die zu mir als Anführer aufsehen."

Es war sehr ruhig, als die Ältesten und die Anführer der anderen Rassen der Allianz den Bericht durchlasen, den Aloria für sie zusammengestellt hatte.

"Wie genau ist diese Information auf der sie ihre Schlussfolgerung aufbauen?" fragte Bane Breaker.

"Die Tatsachen sind so Hieb- und Stichfest wie möglich, aber die Schlussfolgerungen müssen nicht zwangsläufig richtig sein." sagte Harry.

"Selbst wenn sie in ihren Schlussfolgerungen falsch liegen sollten, sind diese Informatio­nen schockierend." sagte Thor.

"Wir vergrössern unsere Bevölkerungszahl immer mehr, dank der neuen, geklonten Körp­er. Dank dieser neuen Körper können wir jene Bewusstseine der Mitglieder unseres Volkes, die sich bisher im Tiefschlaf lagen wiedererwecken." sagte Thor, bevor er fort­fuhr. "Ich denke es ist in unserem besten Interesse, wenn wir ebenfalls Mitglieder der Sicherheitstruppen entsenden werden. Dies hoffentlich als Vorsichtsmassnahme."

Anteaus sah nun zu Opher und Lya hinüber, die genauso wie er von diesen Neuigkeiten sehr geschockt waren. "Wir sind eine friedliche Rasse, und nach so vielen Jahrhunderten glauben wir nicht, das wir jemanden verletzen könnten, selbst wenn es dem Selbstschutz dient. Wir haben uns bisher immer auf unser Wissen und unsere Fähigkeiten verlassen."

"Obwohl wir eine friedliche Rasse sind, möchte ich nicht, das unsere Bevölkerung aus­stirbt, nur weil wir von jenen angegriffen werden, welche ganze Systeme auslöschen um ihre Ziele zu erreichen." sagte Anteaus und schaute zu den anderen hinüber.

"Ich schlage daher vor, das unser Volk die Unterstützungsaufgaben und heilerischen Auf­gaben primär übernimmt. Auf diese Weise wird unsere Rasse nicht aussterben, wenn diese Gefahr real ist. Ich schlage vor das wir unser genetisches Erbe zum jetzigen Zeit­punkt noch nicht übernhemen und das es versteckt werden soll." sagte Anteaus als er dies den anderen vorschlug, denn dies war war das beste, was sie als Kompromiss eingehen konnten.

"Dies würde aber dazu führen, das einige Mitglieder unseres Volkes nicht sehr glücklich sein werden." sagte Opher.

Lya war zwar die jüngste, erkannte aber die Notwendigkeit, ihr Volk zu beschützen und sagte dies nun auch. "Besser unglücklich sein als ausgelöscht."

Flüstern erklang nun unter den anderen Ratsmitgliedern, teilweise sehr erhitzt, und zwar solange bis Lya der Kragen platzte.

Sie schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und stand auf, bevor sie sgte. "ES REICHT…Wir werden unsere Verpflichtungen der Allianz erfüllen, wie schon vor vielen Jahrtausenden! Wir werden Freiwillige suchen und jeder von ihnen wird nach seinem Spezialgebiet gefragt und in welcher Aufgabe sie sich am wohlsten fühlen würden. Es ist nicht unsere Art, dies anderen vorzuschreiben, selbst wenn es unsere eigenen Leute sind."

Die anderen starrten Lya geschockt an und sagten erst einmal garnichts, als sie erneut das Wort ergriff und damit die Diskussion beendete.

"Lord Commander, die Nox werden selbstverständlich ihre Verpflichtungen der Allianz von früher anerkennen und erfüllen. Freiwillige werden sich den Sicherheitstruppen an­schliessen, allerdings nur in jenen Bereichen die für sie erträglich sind. Ich denke in der Regel als Heiler und Techniker. Da sie unsere alten Wege ehren, indem sie uns Schutz bi­eten, so werden auhch wir unseren Teil dazu beitragen, den anderen Rassen der Allianz zu helfen." sagte Lya stehend.

Sie drehte sich nun um und sagte. "Niemand sollte widersprechen, denn dieses Vorgehen lässt sich am besten mit unserem pazifistischen Wesen vereinen."

"Wir haben damit eine Lösung gefunden." sagte Anteaus. "Jene, die freiwillig mitwirken möchten, sollen dies tun, und jene die es nicht wünschen, werden deshalb nicht be­nachteiligt."

"Das ist akzeptabel." sagte Opher seufzend.

Meine Herrn, diese Pazifisten können einen echt beunruhigen, dachte Harry.

'Harry, bittet mich, dir mitzuteilen, das die Gruppe von der Erde jetzt eintrifft' sagte Alo­ria.

Harry bedankte sich mental und schaute zu Remus, bevor er auf sein Handgelenk deutete.

Er drehte sich nun zu den Ältesten der Nox um und sagte, "Automatische Waffenplattfor­men werden nach Ende dieser Sitzung in das Heimatsystem der Nox verlegt werden."

"Die Delegation der Erde trifft in diesem Moment ein und wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein, deshalb die Frage ob es noch weitere Dinge zu besprechen gibt, bevor das eigentliche Treffen beginnt?" fragte Harry, der keine weiteren Fragen erwartete.

Als sich niemand zu Worte meldete, wandte sich Harry um und schaute zu den Türen so dass er die Anführer der Erde beim Eintreten begrüssen konnte.

Harry hörte nun Stimmen die langsam lauter wurden, während sie sich den Türen näherten und liess nun die Lichter sich verdunkeln, während die Hologrammemitter in die gesamte Allianz zu senden begannen. Er hoffte das er sich noch gut genug an die Eröffnungszeremonien erinnern konnte, so das er sich nicht blamieren würde.

Harry sah nun, wie Remus die neun Personen herein führte, wobei er eigentlich nur acht erwartet hatte, weshalb er einen weiteren Stuhl erscheinen liess.

Nachdem Remus die Delegation der Erde in den Raum geführt hatte, bedeutete er ihnen, sich vor den Tisch zu stellen, wonach Harry in die Mitte des Raumes in einen Kreis aus Licht trat.

"Botschafter Remus Lupin, Sohn von Raymond, Sohn von Delilah, wen bringen Sie vor den Rat der Allianz der Grossen Rassen?" begann Harry die uralte Zeremonie mit der er­sten Frage aus den Archiven.

"Wie in uralten Zeiten stelle ich die Repräsentanten des Planeten Erde aus der Galaxie Milchstrasse dem Rat vor." begann Remus.

"Diese Repräsentanten treten vor den Allianzrat, denn sie ersuchen um die volle Mit­gliedschaft in der Allianz. Sie haben die Anforderungen für diese Mitgliedschaft voll­ständig erfüllt und stehen zu ihrem Wort und zu ihrer Überzeugung zu der Allianz." erk­lang Remus's Stimme aus dem Hintergrund hinter den Furlingen.

Daniel stand nun hinter Jack und beobachtete fasziniert, wie die leuchtende Darstellung des Periodensystems über ihre Köpfe schwebte. Er war nun sehr froh, das Jack O'Neill seiner Teilnahme zugestimmt hatte um diesem einmaligen Augenblick beizuwohnen. Daniel fragte sich allerdings, welche Elemente über ihren Köpfen repräsentiert wurden.

"Wer wird für die Antragssteller sprechen?" fragte Harry, während seine Stimme überall in der Allianz zu hören war.

"Ich spreche für sie." sagte Thor und ein Zirkel aus Licht erschien vor dem Tisch der As­gard.

Thor trat nun in den Zirkel aus Licht und beendete das gesagte. "Ich, Thor, Oberkom­mandierender der Asgard-Flotte und stellvertretender Ratsvorsitzender der Asgard spreche mich hiermit für die Tau'ri aus."

Daniel beobachtete fasziniert wie Thor in den Lichtkreis trat und eines der Elemente hinüber schwebte und über ihm zum Stillstand kam. Daniel schaute sich nun das schwebende Elektron sowie die Neutronen genauer an und stellte fest, das er sich irrte.

Es waren keine Elektronen, welche sich um einen Nukleus drehten, sondern Planeten die eine Sonne umkreisten. Daniel sah genauer hin und erkannte, das hier nicht die Elemente des Periodensystems dargestellt waren, sondern ein Planetensystem.

Daniel wandte seinen Blick von dem fantastischen Anblick ab, als eine weitere Stimme erklang, die das fortführte, was Thor begonnen hatte.

Anteaus trat hinter dem Tisch der Nox vor und trat in den Lichtkreis, bevor er klar und deutlich sagte. "Ich, Anteaus, Ältester des Ältestensrats der Nox, spreche mich hiermit für die Tau'ri aus."

"Das die ganz jungen manchmal nicht das tun was man ihnen sagt. Das ist es, was ich SG-1 nach unserem ersten Zusammentreffen gesagt habe. Das habe ich auch vor einiger Zeit meinem Sohn gesagt, als er, ähnlich SG-1 und die Tau'ri den Punkt in seinem Leben erreichte, wo sie langsam erwachsen wurden." sagte Anteaus lächelnd, vor allem über O'Neills Gesicht.

"Es ist die Pflicht der alten, die jungen zu führen und zu lehren, es ist die Pflicht der Jungen daran zu denken, jene älteren daran zu erinnern, dass der Lebensmut noch existiert und das sie nicht immer alles wissen können." sagte Anteaus.

Ein Zirkel aus Licht erschien vor dem Tisch der Furlinge und Granthron trat langsam in die Mitte des Zirkels.

"Ich, Granthorn, Bewahrer des uralten Wissens und als Ältester meines Volkes spreche mich hiermit für die Erde aus." sagte Granthorn während er in der Mitte des Kreises stand und die Menschen der Erde anstarrte.

"Obwohl wir jene von der Erde nicht so gut kennen wie die Nox oder Asgard, erkennen wir einen gleichen Geist." sagte Granthorn. "Sie haben uns ehrenhaft behandelt und waren während aller Verhandlungen und Geschäfte immer ehrlich, und dies ist der Grund, wieso wir ihren Antrag anerkennen und unterstützen."

"Wir sehen zu jenen die uns führen und bitten darum, das jene von der Erde als Fünfte Rasse in die Allianz aufgenommen werden." sagten alle Drei gemeinsam.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war alles genau den Aufzeichnungen der uralten Archive gefol­gt, in denen die Aufnahme der Asgard in die Allianz aufgezeichnet waren. Aber von diesem Punkt an würde sich der Fortgang gravierend unterscheiden.

Harry bewegte seine Hand zu dem Zirkel und ein weiterer erschien vor dem Tisch der Menschen von der Erde, bevor er fragte. "Obwohl eure Welt noch geteilt ist und von vie­len beherrscht wird, frage ich euch heute…in diesem Moment…wer spricht für euch?"

Remus, der seinen zweiten Rundgang um die Tische begonnen hatte, hielt inne, als der Kreis vor dem Tisch der Tau'ri erschien. Das war eigentlich nicht üblich.

Ihnen war kurz vorher mitgeteilt worden, was geschehen würde, auch mit Hilfe der holo­graphischen Aufzeichnungen der Vorgänge, als die Nox aufgenommen wurden, aber trotzedem starrten die Führer der Erde sich untereinander an und waren sehr still, da diese Zeremonie nun unbekannte Gefilde betrat.

Nach einem kurzen geflüsterten Gespräch wurde der amerikanische Präsident als Sprech­er ausgewählt. Er trat um den Tisch herum und hielt kurz inne, halb im Lichtkreis ste­hend. "Dies ist einer der historischen Momente die an spätere Generationen weiter gegeben werden, bis sie nur noch ein Mythos sind."

"Ich trete für jenen Mann zur Site, der dieses überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hat. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin der gewählte Anführer meiner Nation, aber jener Mann hat diesen Augenblick überhaupt erst ermöglicht, und aus diesem Grund verdient er es, in meinem Namen hier zu sprechen." sagte der Präsident und sagte etwas lauter. "Jack, Governor Jack O'Neill bitte treten sie in den Zirkel."

O'Neill fluchte fast unhörbar über Grossmeisterliche Politiker und trat um den Tisch herum und blieb neben dem Präsidenten stehen. "Wollen sie dies wirklich Mr. Präsident?"

Der Präsident legte ihm nun die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte. "Ja, Jack ich vertraue dir, du hast uns überhaupt erst soweit gebracht."

O'Neill trat in den Zirkel und war überrascht, das er nicht geblendet wurde sondern völlig Normal sehen konnte.

Harry trat nun an den Zirkel in der Mitte und unmschritt dessen Rand. "Dies ist eine grosse Verantwortung die ihr euch auferlegt, nehmt ihr sie freiwillig an und akzeptiert alle positiven und möglicherweise negativen Folgen?"

O'Neill schaute über seine Schulter zu dem lächelnden Präsidenten und räusperte sich kurz, bevor er sagte. "Ja."

"Diese Ereignisse werden in der gesamten Allianz veröffentlicht…auch auf der Erde." sagte Harry und seine Krone begann zu leuchten.

"Es ist meine Pflicht aber auch eine grosse Freude, jene Menschen der Erde als fünfte Rasse willkommen zu heissen, ähnlich jenen, die vor Jahrtausenden als Führer der Allianz es getan haben." sagte Harry und begann nun zu leuchten.

"Traditionen können wundervolle Dinge sein, denn sie erinnern uns an unsere Anfänge und zeigen, wer wir sind. Aber wie bei den meisten Ursprüngen der Traditionen, ging der Grund für diese hier verloren."

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde der Führer der Alteraner aus dem Kreis treten und jenen be­treten, der vor seinen Leuten aufleuchtete. Von dort würde er auf jenen Kreis deuten der in der Mitte war und er würde jene daran erinnern, das dieser Platz für jenen reserviert war, der eines Tages erscheinen würde." sagte Harry und war in die Dunkelheit getreten und nur seine Stimme war zu hören.

"In den Jahrtausenden die seitdem vergangen sind, ist der Grund hier für in Vergessenheit geraten." erklang Harry's Stimme während er mit leuchtender Krone in die Mitte des Raumes trat.

"Im vierzigsten Zeitalter der alteranischen Rasse…In der Zeit der grossen Plage…Teilte sich unser Volk in zwei Richtungen."

"Der Anführer der Alteraner zu jener Zeit rief alle jene, deren Pflicht es war, sie zu führen zusammen, und als alle die Dunkelheit der Kammer verliessen und in jenen Kreis traten, der ihre Aufgaben und Pflichten repräsentierten, tat er das undenkbare."

"Er verliess seine Station und erinnerte jene, die es beobachteten daran, das unser Volk eines Tages wiedervereinigt würde, und bis zu diesem Tag würde dieser Platz leer bleiben…Leer und er würde auf jenen warten, der eines Tages zurückkehren würde und unser Volk wiedervereinigen würde."

"Jedes Jahr, am Jahrestag an dem sich unsere Rasse entzweite, traf sich der Rat und jener, der sie in seiner Abwesenheit anführte würde sie an ihre Schande erinnern."

"Sie endeten damit das sie sagten, das dieser Platz für jenen reserviert war, der eines Tages zurückkehren würde und ein neues Zeitalter einläuten würde."

"Im Laufe der Zeit ging das Wissen um den Grund verloren, aber auch die Schande, und eine neue Tradition wurde geboren. Eine, die noch immer Gültigkeit hatte, als die Allianz gegründet wurde." sagte Harry und alle sahen ihn an.

"Aber Heute…Heute ändert sich das." sagte Harry während er in der Dunkelheit stand, und die Krone auf seinem Kopf begann so hell wie die Sonne zu leuchten.

Harry trat langsam zu dem Zirkel hinüber und sagte mit einer vor Macht strotzenden Stimme. "Heute ist jener, für den dieser Ort vorgesehen war, erschienen."

Mit diesen letzten Worten trat Harry in den Zirkel und mit einer Licht- und Energieexplo­sion aus seinem Körper, welche jeden Anwesenden berührte und sich dann über Toria Ai Shas hinaus verbreitete.


	8. Kapitel 8

Harry opened his eyes after the major influx of knowledge given

Harry öffnete seine Augen, nachdem diese riesige Informationsflut, die ihm von einem versteckten Wissensspeichers übergeben worden war, der sich in der Krone versteckte, die er trug, und schaute sich langsam im Raum um, nachdem die Anwesenden von der Magiewelle getroffen worden waren.

Nur um zu erkennen, das die Anwesenden ihn geschockt ansahen.

Harry liess nun die Lichter wieder auf ein normales Level anschwellen und trat zu seinem Tisch hinüber und setzte sich.

O'Neill war einer der ersten die sich wieder fingen und fragte. "In Ordnung, Junge, kann mir jemand bitte sagen, was gerade passiert ist."

Ein helles Licht erschien in der Mitte des Raumes und aus diesem trat nun Oma Desala. "Was genau passiert ist, Jack O'Neill, war die Erfüllung eines uralten Vertrags unter den Alteranern. Der Lord Commander hat seinen uralten Herrschaftsanspruch angenommen."

"Nicht, das ich jemals ihre Entscheidung in Frage stellen würde, Lord Commander, das würde ich nie. Aber nun versammeln sich die anderen, um eure Aktionen für immer zu unterbinden." sagte Oma nachdenklich.

"Es ist zuspät, Oma, wir sind hier und wir werden uns mit ihnen auseinandersetzen, bevor sie sich erneut verstecken können." sagte ein Aufgestiegener zu den Anwesenden während er sichtbar wurde. "Wir werden es euch nicht gestatten mit der natürlichen En­twicklung der anderen Rassen einzugreifen."

'Aloria sorge bitte dafür, das Oma als einzigste nicht von der Falle betroffen ist.' befahl Harry.

Er stand nun auf und trat um den Tisch herum und schaute wütend zu der Gruppe von Aufgestiegenen, welche die Stadt besetzt hatten.

Harry deutete auf seine Krone und fragte. "Glaubt ihr wirklich, das ihr hier die Macht be­sitzt? Oder gar über die anderen Alteraner?"

"Die Zeit der Alteraner ist vorüber und wir werden es euch nicht gestatten, eine Rasse wiederzubeleben, die längst den nächsten Sprung in der Evolution hätte machen müssen." war die arrogante Antwort des Aufgestiegenen.

Harry bemerkte sehr wohl wie unwohl sich einige der anderen Aufgestiegenen fühlten und sagte. "Das ist der Grund, wieso ihr so viele Jahrtausende mit der Suche nach der Splittergruppe verbracht habt, welche den letzten Lord Commander in sein Versteck be­gleitet hatte, oder?"

"Ihr wolltet verhindern, das irgend jemand weiss, das ihr NICHT der nächste Schritt der Evolution seid, oder, sondern nur ein Nebenprodukt der Evolution das keine Überleben­schance hat." sagte Harry.

"Während eine Rasse stärker wird und reift, bringt die Natur mehrere mögliche Kombi­nationen einer Rasse hervor, von denen nur die Stärksten überleben und deren Nachkom­men die neue dominante Rasse werden."

"Und genau das ist das Problem der Aufgestiegenen. Ihr seid NICHT fortpflanzungs­fähig; deshalb seid ihr eine aussterbende Rasse."

"Das ist auch der Grund wieso er Oma so viele Freiheiten lasst damit sie so vielen wie möglich zum Aufstieg verhilft. Denn dies ist der einzigste Weg, wie eure Bevölkerung weiterhin wachsen kann."

"Und eure Kräfte und euer Wissen sind NICHTS im Vergleich zu uns, denn wir sind keine aussterbende Rasse in der Evolution." sagte Harry.

Als Harry die aufsteigende Panik bemerkte, sagte er lächelnd. "Ich muss euch nun fragen, ob ihr den alteranischen Teil eures Erbes wirklich wiederruft. Jenen Teil eures Erbes, der euch dazu drängt, sich dem Lord Commander, der in Fleisch und Blut vor euch steht, anzuschliessen, denn ihr ahnt, das die Teilung endlich beendet werden kann."

"Es schmerzt mich zu wissen, das jene, die aufgestiegen sind, so schnell ihre Verantwor­tung der Allianz gegenüber aufgegeben haben. Eine Vernachlässigung Verantwortung, die beinahe zur Ausrottung von einer der vier Grossen Rassen geführt hätte." sagte Harry und versuchte die Scham in ihnen zu erwecken, oder sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Fehler zu­mindest einzusehen.

"Wir haben jene Verbindungen gekappt und jene Verpflichtungen aufgegeben, als wir zu etwas grösserem wurden. Wir wurden die Aufgestiegenen und sind nicht länger Alteran­er." sagte der Mann wütend darüber, das alle Versuche, die Anwesenden Alteraner in diesem Raum zu vernichten, bisher fehlgeschlagen waren.

'Mehrere Hundert weitere Aufgestiegene erscheinen; sie sind bereits angepeilt.' sagte Aloria zu Harry.

"Ihr seht euch nicht länger als Alteraner?" fragte Harry traurig darüber, das es soweit kommen musste, obwohl Ollivander ihn vor diesem Tag gewarnt hatte.

Jenen Tag, an dem er diesen toten Seitenpfad der Evolution auslöschen musste.

"Natürlich sind wir nicht länger Alteraner, denn wir sind jetzt etwas Besseres." sagte der Mann und grinste, da er wusste, das Verstärkung eingetroffen war.

Panisch rief Oma nun. "NEIN, nicht jeder von uns denkt, das wir über jenen nicht-Aufgestiegenen stehen."

Oma schaute nun zu dem Lord Commander der sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte, als sie ihm mitzuteilen versuchte, das nicht jeder der Aufgestiegenen diesen Radikalen folgte. "Einige von uns sehen sich noch immer als Alteraner, aber die Anderen ignorieren uns in der Regel."

"**SO SOLL ES SEIN**." begann Harry und leuchtete nun hell.

Überall in der Stadt und auf dem Planeten fanden sich jene Aufgestiegenen, die ihren Willen Harry und den anderen mit Gewalt aufzwingen wollten, sehr unsanft auf dem Bo­den der Realtität wieder, als sie ihre Verbindung mit ihren Kräften und ihrem Wissen ver­loren.

Die Anderen stöhnten unter Schmerzen auf und riefen. "WAS HABT IHR UNS ANGE­TAN?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte. "Ihr habt das bekommen, was ihr wolltet, ihr seid nicht länger Alteraner. Und auf Grund dessen, das ihr nicht länger Teil des alteranis­chen Volkes seid, habt ihr die Fähigkeit verloren, eure Aufgestiegene Form zu behalten."

"Aber wieso? Wir brauchen mehrere hundert um einer Person die Form des Aufstiegs abzuerkennen, und ihr habt das zu einigen Hundert zur selben Zeit getan." fragte Oma verängstigt.

"Weil sie nicht zum vom Aussterben betroffenen Teil unserer Rasse gehören." sagte Olli­vander, der nun in der Mitte des Raumes erschien und sich umsah, während die anderen ehemaligen Aufgestiegenen stöhnten und verängstigt zusammenzuckten.

Ollivander verbeugte sich nun deutlich in Richtung von Harry und sagte. "Seid gegrüsst, Lord Commander."

"Ich bin überrascht, sie hier zu sehen, Ollivander." sagte Harry, da er davon ausgegangen war, das Ollivander auf der Erde bleiben würde um jene, die zurückblieben, vor den Aufgestiegenen zu verstecken, wobei er in dem Moment vergass, das auch seine Waffen­plattformen den Aufgestiegenen gefährlich werden konnten.

"Nachdem die Plattformen einsatzbereit waren, gab es keinen Grund mehr die Welt zu beschützen, wie ich es vorher tat. Die Waffenplattformen können ja problemlos jeden Aufgestiegenen in ihrer Reichweite vernichten." sagte Ollivander.

Olivander sah nun, das Harry auch sich wieder daran erinnerte und sagte. "Stattdessen habe ich eine Welt vorbereitet, auf der jene hier, denn ich ahnte, das ihr so handeln musstet."

"Meine Begleiter haben bereits die anderen aufgesammelt; Diese hier sind die letzten, die an einen Ort gebracht werden müssen, wo sie niemanden schaden können." sagte Olli­vander und trat zu den nun permanent verstofflichten ehemaligen Aufgestiegenen.

Er griff nun nach dem Kragen des einen und dann nach dem dessen, der noch immer am Boden kauerte und dessen Gesicht verdeckt war, "Aber ich denke hier nicht an diesen hier." sagte Ollivander und zog beide auf ihre Füsse.

Nur das die eine Person nicht das war, das Harry erwartet hatte. Einer von beiden war ein zweibeiniger reptilienartiger.

Einer der ehemaligen Aufgestiegenen war nicht der, der er vorgab zu sein.

Harry ging im Geiste das Wissen durch, das er über die Aufgestiegenen hatte und er wusste nun, das die einzigste reptilienartige Rasse, auf welche die Alteraner je getroffen waren, die Furlinge gewesen waren, und das auch nur, weil sie Eier legten, erkannte er nun dieses Wesen vor ihm nicht.

Harry wurde in seinen Beobachtungen unterbrochen, als ein lauter Schrei ertönte.

"Das könnt ihr nicht tun, denn ohne unsere Anwesenheit werden die Ori auf diese Galax­ie aufmerksam und werden die jungen Rassen erobern und versklaven." sagte der Führer der Anderen.

Harry achtete nicht weiter auf den Mann und sagte, während er zu Ollivander trat um den Fremden, den dieser festhielt genauer zu betrachten. "Glaubt ihr wirklich, das das sie eine grössere Gefahr für uns darstellen, als ihr es getan habt?"

Er bedeutete Jack, den Gefangenen zu übernehmen und drehte sich zu Oma als mehrere andere, ähnlich Ollivander erschienen und die ehemaligen Aufgestiegenen einsammelten und mit ihnen verschwanden.

"Das gibt euch aber nicht das Recht, nach freiem Willen über die Aufgestiegenen zu herrschen, Oma." sagte Harry.

"Ich werde mich selbstverständlich an eure Anweisungen halten, Lord Commander." sagte Oma und verbeugte sich.

Sie drehte nun leicht den Kopf zur Seite, als wenn sie etwas lauschen würde und fragte dann sich wieder umdrehend. "Mehrere von uns fragen sich, ob es möglich ist, wieder körperliche Form anzunehmen und sich euch anzuschliessen, ohne das sie so Leiden müssen wie die anderen?"

Harry wusste sehr wohl, das sie fragten, ob es möglich war, wieder körperlich zu werden, und gleichzeitig die Vorteile der heutige Alteraner zu erlangen, namentlich die Möglichkeit, Energien und die Materie zu manipulieren, etwas das sie vorher nur nach dem Aufstieg beherrschten, "Für jene, die es ehrlich wünschen, sich uns anzuschliessen, so ist es durchaus möglich."

Oma lächelte und flüsterte leise. "So viele Stimmen, von denen ich dachte, das sie für Im­mer erloschen waren, kehren zurück."

Ollivander beobachtete Oma als diese Ging und drehte sich zu Harry um und übergab eine Information, nach der Harry so viele Jahre gesucht hatte, nämlich, wie lange er bere­its über die Menschen wachte. "Lord Commander, der Tag, an dem ich aus dem Senat der Welten trat und auf einen Vorfahren von euch väterlicherseits traf, nachdem er seinen Platz verlassen hatte und ihnen gesagt hatte, das dieser Platz für jenen reserviert war, der ihn ersetzen würde, dachte ich anfangs, er sei Wahnsinnig, als er mir sagte, das sein Enkel in ferner Zukunft unser Volk eines Tages wieder vereinigen würde."

Ollivander verbeugte sich nun vor ihm und sagte. "Ich stand absolut hinter eurem Gross­vater, und aus diesem Grund stelle ich mein Sein hinter eure Führung, Mein Lord."

Harry schnappte nach Luft als er den vor ihm knieenden Mann betrachtete und sagte dann. "Nach so langer zeit, nach meinen ganzen Fragen darüber, wie alt ihr wirklich seid, sagen sie mir endlich wie Alt sie sind. Und das zu einer Zeit, wo ich nicht wirklich weiss, wie ich reagieren soll."

"Oh…Ach ja, ich akzeptiere euren Treueschwur, Ollivander. Sei es auch nur, um endlich eine wirkliche Antwort von euch zu bekommen." sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

Lachend erhob sich Ollivander und nickte leicht. "Dann werde ich euch jetzt verlassen und euer Treffen nicht weiter stören. Ich werde sehen, das ich einige Fragen aus diesem Reptilienartigen bekomme." sagte Ollivander und verschwand.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte. "Unfassbar." bevor er zu seinem Stuhl zurückging und sich setzte.

Harry schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf und sagte. "Ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, das ihr dieses Kapitel unserer Schande miterleben musstet."

"Ich denke der erste Punkt des Treffens ist die Absprache genereller Gesetze für unseren Herrschafsbereich, denen unsere Sicherheitstruppen unterstehen." sagte Harry und be­gann damit das Treffen erneut.

Harry erhob sich sechs Stunden später und fragte. "Ich denke, es ist am Besten, wenn wir hier unterbrechen. Ich denke wir sollten uns in einer Woche wieder hier treffen?"

Als alle zustimmten sagte Harry. "Dann ist diese Senatssitzung für diese Woche beendet. So soll es sein."

Harry lehnte sich nun zurück und rieb sich den steifen Nacken. Dabei bemerkte er, wie jene von der Erde zu ihm traten.

Was denn nun, stöhnte Harry innerlich, denn er wollte nur noch ein gemütliches Bad nehmen und sich später massieren lassen.

Ohne aufzuschauen sagte Harry. "Womit kann ich ihnen helfen, meine Herren?"

Sie sahen sich nun an und der amerikanische Präsident trat vor, nachdem die anderen zurückblieben.

"Nun, wir haben noch ein paar Fragen, die nicht wirklich die Allianz betreffen." Sagte der amerikanische Präsident, bevor er inne hielt, da er nicht recht wusste, wie er es aus­drücken sollte.

O'Neill schnaubte leise und sagte. "Was er sagen will ist, das wir mittlerweile tausende Bitten um ein Treffen mit euren Leuten erhalten haben, um mögliche wirtschaftliche Vereinbarungen zu treffen, oder um einige eurer Technologien zu Leasen oder gar zu kaufen."

Als er die Blicke der anderen sah, sagte O'Neill. "Was? Ich weiss, wieviel ihm direkte Fragen und Antworten bedeuten."

Kichernd sah Harry auf und sagte. "Das ist korrekt, Governor O'Neill."

"Was für Vorschläge?" fragte Harry nun.

"Praktisch alles, von der Stromversorgung angefangen bis hin über die Transportsysteme hin zu der Software. Jeder möchte sich in die Welle neuer Technologien einkaufen, die auf unsere Welt zukommen." sagte der japanische Premierminister.

Harry war verwirrt. "Software?"

Der amerikanische Präsident musste über Harry's Gesichtsausdruck kichern und sagte. "Soweit ich weiss möchte ein milliardenschwerer Software-Hersteller unbedingt in den Besitz eurer Computertechnologie kommen, damit sie ihre Software entsprechend dafür anpassen können."

Aloria, die zugehört hatte, sagte laut und geschockt. "NUR ÜBER MEINE GESCHMOLZENEN KONTROLLKRISTALLE. Ich habe einige der Dinge gesehen, welche diese sogenannte Software-Firma angestellt hat mit ihrer Software und es schockt mich, wenn ich nur an die Katastrophen denke, die passieren könnten, wenn eines unserer Systeme zusammenbrechen könnte."

Harry sah nun zur Decke, während die anderen lachten, als sie sich an den blauen Fehler-Bildschirm erinnerten, den diese besagte Software nur zu gerne verursachte.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, das ihm etwas wichtiges entgangen war, um die Unterhaltung zu verstehen und machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, Jack später genauer danach zu befra­gen.

Als Jack gemeinsam mit Griphook nun wieder eintrat, sagte Harry fies grinsend. "Meine Herren, ich möchte ihnen meinen Mitarbeiter für solche Fragen vorstellen, Griphook. Sie können sämtliche Vorschläge und Anfragen an ihn weiterreichen und zwar von jeder Gringotts-Filiale aus."

Danach lehnte er sich vor als wenn er ein grosses Geheimnis erzählen würde und sagte leise. "Ich denke es macht ihm spass, grosse Mengen an Gold mit meinen verrückten Ideen zu machen."

Wie die anderen Kichernd, trat Griphook nun mit den Menschen ein Stück zur Seite, damit sie sich in Ruhe über seine Lieblingsfähigkeit unterhalten konnte, nämlich Gewinn zu machen.

Als nur noch Harry, Jack und O'Neill am Tisch standen, sagte Jack zu Harry, was sie bisher von dem Gefangenen erfahren hatten. "Es sieht so aus, als wäre dieser reptilienar­tige ein Ori."

"Ollivander bat darum, das wir ihm mehrere Tage geben, um sein gesamtes Wissen aus ihm heraus zu holen." sagte Jack.

"Der kleine böse Bruder?" fragte O'Neill neugierig.

"Jack, sie betrachten uns nur als Futter." sagte Mini.

Harry achtete nun nicht weiter auf die Antwort von O'Neill, da er noch immer nach­dachte.

"Kleiner Bruder?" fragte Harry schliesslich, während er die beiden ansah, als wenn ihnen neue Köpfe gewachsen wären.

"Wir haben uns lange unterhalten." sagte O'Neill.

"Während mein grosser Bruder hier und ich fast die selben Gene besitzen, selbst nach­dem er die Behandlung beendet hat, so dass er sich uns anschliessen kann, so werden wir doch noch immer so verschieden sein, das wir eher Brüder sind als etwas anderes." sagte Jack.

"Was wird das nebenbei geschehen?" fragte Jack.

Seufzend sagte O'Neill. "An dem Tag, wo ich das Büro als Gouverneur verlasse und durch das Tor trete um mich hier niederzulassen. Ab dann werde ich dein Grosser Bruder und der Onkel möglicher Kinder sein."

Harry beobachtete die beiden und fragte sich, ob sie zu viel mit den Zwillingen zusam­men waren, denn dann könnte er ihnen das Chaos vorwerfen. "Euch beiden ist es nicht länger erlaubt, euch mit den Zwillingen abzugeben, sie haben nicht den richtigen Einfluss auf euch."

Harry musste nun ebenfalls Lachen, als sich die Anspannung zu lösen begann.

XXXX

Day 16

Harry sass wie so oft an seinem Arbeitstisch und plante die nächste Operation für Ronund die Bololarys, denn jetzt, wo sie die fünfzig Systeme praktisch gesichert hatten, hatte er vor einer Woche die Anweisung erteilt, dreizehn dieser Systeme, in denen es Leben gab, mit den neuen schweren Waffenplattformen zu sichern, während der Rest mit ähnlichen, aber kleineren Waffenplattformen gesichert wurde, die wie Minen reagierten.

Er betrachtete noch immer die holographische Karte des Sektors und versuchte sich zu entscheiden, wo Ron am effektivsten wäre, zumindest, bis sie bereit waren, die Offensive gegen die Wraith-Heimatwelten zu beginnen, sobald diese gefunden waren.

Bisher hatten sie sechs Mutterschiffe in den zu sichernden Systemen, und von diesen Sechs waren vier Beschädigt und einfach zu erledigen.

"Aloria, gab es in den Daten von Atlantis irgend welche Informationen über die Zentral­welt der Wraith?" fragte Harry.

"In den Daten wurde etwas namens Iratus-Käfer genannt, der mutiert war, nachdem er auf die Antiker und die anderen Lebensformen der Galaxie getroffen war. Weiter heisst es, das die Wraith ein Hybrid zwischen beiden Rassen sind. Allerdings steht nirgends, wo diese Kreatur zu erst gefunden wurde, allerdings scheint der Käfer jetzt von mehreren Welten zu stammen." sagte Aloria.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte. "Das ist nicht gut. Wir brauchen ein Exemplar dieser Käfer oder wenigstens ein DNA-Muster, so dass wir eine Bio-Waffe einsetzen können, um sie auszulöschen, denn auf diese Weise kann so etwas nicht wieder in der Zukunft geschehen."

"Gibt es ein Bild dieser Käfer in den Archiven?" fragte Harry der diese Käfer unbedingt finden wollte.

"Ja gibt es." sagte Aloria und gab das Bild über den Holo-Emitter wieder.

"Ich frage mich, ob die Teams der Erde nicht vielleicht auf einen dieser Käfer getroffen sind." sagte Harry laut nachdenkend. "Es würde das ganze erheblich vereinfachen, wenn wir wüssten, wo wir zu suchen haben."

"Lass das Bild bitte dort, ich werde Dr. Weir fragen, wenn sie später hier erscheint." sagte Harry.

"Eingehende Nachricht von Bill an Bord der Tyaes." sagte Aloria nun laut.

Er aktivierte nun den Emitter, so das er Bill sehen konnte und nahm damit die Verbindung an, bevor er fragte. "Hallo, Bill, habt ihr irgend etwas gefunden?"

"Nein, nichts. Nicht einmal einen rostigen Bolzen." sagte Bill und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es befand sich rein garnichts im Orbit um auch nur den Eindruck zu erwecken, das dort überhaupt eine Werft ist. Nicht nur das, sondern es fehlen auch Nachweise über ein As­tria auf dem Planeten." sagte Bill.

"Das ist ungewöhnlich." sagte Harry und rief die Informationen über das System auf.

"Du bist dir sicher, das es dieses System ist das wir in unseren Datenbanken haben?" fragte Harry und sah auf die Informationen.

"Einfach alles passt, selbst die Spektralanalyse der Sonne, bis hin zur kontinentalen Struktur der Welt. Verdammt, selbst die Tierarten passen zu den Daten." sagte Bill.

"Nur macht davon nichts Sinn." sagte Harry und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

"Startet einige Sonden und verteilt einige auf der Oberfläche des Planeten." sagte Harry.

Harry öffnete nun die Karte die Steven gemeinsam mit Lantera und den anderen vorbere­itet hatte und murmelte. "Versuchen wir etwas anderes."

"Also, wo bist du…Ah hier." sagte Harry und begann damit, Bill die Daten zu schicken.

"Bill, wir versuchen es nun so, die Daten, die ich dir schicke betreffen ein System na­mens Mistori. Mistori war der Primäre Handelsknotenpunkt des Sektors und gleichzeitig die Heimatbasis der Hospitalschiffe. Dort befanden sich viele Werftanlagen." sagte Har­ry.

"Es wird etwa sieben Tage dauern, von eurer jetzigen Position aus dort hinzugelangen und es ist weit genug von den Nexus-Astria entfernt um etwas zu finden." sagte Harry.

Bill nickte leicht als er die Informationen aus dem Datensatz las und er musste Harry's Vermutung zustimmen, das sie dort etwas finden würden. "In Ordnung, wir machen uns in einer Stunde auf den Weg."

"Möchtest du, das ich hier einen dimensionalen Anker platziere?" fragte Bill.

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte. "Ist der Planet noch bewohnbar?"

"Ja, laut unseren Scans ist er noch immer bewohnbar und die bisherigen Tests zeigen, das das allgemeine Verschwinden von einer Krankheit verursacht wurde." sagte Bill, während er den Befehl in das Kommandointerface eingab.

"Macht es dann bitte, ich werde eine der neuen Konstruktionsraumer dorthin schicken, sobald er fertiggestellt ist, um ein neues Nexus-Astria zu bauen." sagte Harry während er sich ebenfalls Notizen machte und einige Kommandos in das System eingab.

Bill gab das Kommando nun in das System ein und hatte jedesmal das Gefühl, dass das Schiff ein wenig erzittern würde, sobald der Anker seine Halterung verliess und zum Zentrum des Systems schwebte, allerdings auf der negativen Z-Seite.

"Der Anker ist abgesetzt und das Signal kommt wie geplant bei uns an." sagte Bill und beobachtete die Bewegung des Ankers auf dem Monitor.

"Sagt mir bitte Bescheid, wenn ihr etwas finden solltet, ansonsten meldet euch bitte in einer Woche wieder." sagte Harry und wollte gerade die Verbindung trennen.

"Machen wir." sagte Bill lächelnd und winkte Harry zu, als er leise zu Lachen begann.

Harry schaute noch kurz das Abbild des Mistori Systems an und hoffte, das sie etwas hil­freiches finden würden.

Harry betrachtete nun die Arbeiten Studenten der Schiffsbauklasse, die er gerade erhielt, und er musste zugeben, das einige gute Ideen darunter waren.

Harry ging die Konzepte durch und entdeckte eines, das von einer Einzelperson eingere­icht worden war, anstatt von einem Team.

Neugierig gemacht, als er eines der Bilder sah, suchte er nach dem Namen des Vorschlags. Er lautete "Aufklärer der Tiamat Klasse". Harry öffnete nun den Ordner des Vorschlags und ging die Daten des Designs genauer durch.

Es war gross genug um eine Crew von drei Personen zu beherbergen, allerdings war es in dieser Konfiguration für eine einzelne Person vorgesehen worden, während der Rest des Schiffes für Wohnräume und Vorratslager vorgesehen war. Im Notfall war es so aus­gelegt, das es auch längerfristig drei Personen beherbergen konnte, zum Beispiel für Langstrecken- und Langreichweitenaufklärungsmissionen.

Da die Lebenserhaltungssysteme die Selben wie bei der Manticore-Klasse waren und die Energieversorgung von der Unicon-Klasse stammte, fragte sich Harry, wie der Student dies alles in einem derart kleinen Schiff hatte unterbringen können.

Harry sah sich nun die Baupläne genauer an und erkannte die Art, wie der Student dies bewerkstelligt hatte. Er hatte die Energieversorgung entgegen der normalen Konstruk­tionsweise in einer kleinen Antriebssektion untergebracht, während zwei der vier Aussen­träger die Energieversorgung sowie die Lebenserhaltung enthielten, während die anderen beiden die Schlafräume sowie die Frachtbereiche enthielten.

'Was denkst du; es sieht gut aus und dürfte sehr schnell sein und leicht zu bauen sein.' fragte Harry Aloria mental.

'Ich stimme zu und nach mehreren Wochen der Testphase können wir dieses Modell in die Serienfertigung bringen, in der gut ein Dutzend am Tag gefertigt werden könnten. Und zusätzlich wäre es sehr leicht zu modifizieren, so dass andere Allianzvölker sie auch verwenden könnten.' sagte Aloria.

'Ja, das wäre eine wirkliche Hilfe für die Allianz.' sagte Aloria nun noch.

Harry aktivierte die Subraumverbindung und setzte sich mit Hogwarts in Verbindung.

Als er sah, das die Verbindung aktiv war bat er Hogwarts, Minerva mitzuteilen, das er sie sprechen wollte.

Nachdem er noch gesagt hatte, das er warten würde, schob Harry den Rest der Designs zu Seite und begann damit, die Unterlagen für die neue Schule durchzugehen, die er eröff­nen wollte, so dass die Mitglieder der Allianz die nötigen Zertifikate erlangen konnten, mit denen ihr Wissen in ihren Fachgebieten bestätigt wurde.

Harry war gerade die Beschreibungen für Schiffskapitäne durchgegangen, als Minerva erschien.

"Entschuldigung, das es so lange dauerte, Harry, Ich war auf der anderen Seite der Schule in einer Geschichtsstunde, als du dich gemeldet hattest." sagte Minerva etwas atemlos.

Er lächelte nun, um ein Kichern zu unterbinden und sagte. "Das ist kein Problem. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, das ich die Aufgaben der Studenten durchgegangen bin, die von der Fortgeschrittenen Schiffsbauklasse eingereicht wurden, und ich habe mich für einen Vorschlag entschieden, der so gut ist, das er direkt in Serie gehen wird."

Minerva war nun doch geschockt, aber dann auch sehr zufrieden, das einer ihrer Studen­ten so eine Leistung vollbracht hatte. Lächelnd sagte sie. "Ich kann es nicht abwarten ihm und den anderen Studenten mitzuteilen, was du entschieden hast."

Mit einem Lächeln in den Augen sagte er. "Bitte führ ihn nicht so vor, Minerva, denn er ist erst Sechszehn und du weisst, wie Fragil ein sechszehnjähriger im Bezug auf das Ego und den Stolz sein kann."

Minerva nickte leicht und sagte. "Ruinieren sie doch nicht meinen Spass, Lord Comman­der, ich habe so junge Leute schon sehr lange unterrichtet."

Als sie das übermütige Glitzern in seinen Augen sah sagte Minerva, bevor er reagieren konnte mit drohend erhobenem Finger. "Keine Kommentare über mein Alter bitte!"

Lachend sagte Harry. "Aber ernsthaft, er hat eine sehr gute Arbeit abgeliefert. Sag ihm bitte im Privaten, das er sich eine Sonderleistung von fünfhundert Galleonen verdient hat."

"Während die anderen ebenfalls sehr gute Leistungen abgeliefert haben, war Brads De­sign das einzigste, das bereits existierende Technologie verwendete, die wir auch als Er­satzteile haben und hat aus diesen das neue Schiff erschaffen. Dies hat uns viele Wochen an Arbeit erspart, da wir die Standardmodule verwenden können, die bereits so vorhan­den sind, und nicht die Produktion erst anpassen müssen." sagte Harry.

'Er wird sehr erfreut sein, Harry, und ich denke seine Eltern ebenso. Unter uns gesagt, ich bin mir nicht so sicher, das sie sehr glücklich über seine Berufswahl sind. Denn sie hatten wohl gehofft, das er sich der Familientradition entsprechend für den Werdegang für grössere Projekte entscheiden würde, anders, als es bei ihm zu Hause den Anschein haben mag." sagte Minerva.

"Versteh mich nicht falsch, sie schämen sich nicht für seine Wahl. Es ist vielmehr so, das sein Vater immer den Traum hatte, das sein Sohn die Familienfirma übernehmen würde, wenn es an der Zeit wäre. Ich denke dies ist es, das dafür sorgen wird, das er erkennt, das sie nicht nur Dinge erbauen können sondern sie auch vom Reissbrett auf erschaffen kön­nen." sagte Minerva lächelnd.

"Nun, wenn wenn du meinen Namen dazu verwenden möchtest, um deinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, so kannst du es gern tun." sagte Harry.

'Wo ich dich gerade in der Verbindung habe, kannst du bitte einmal nachsehen, welcher Tag am besten dafür geeignet wäre, um mit Dr. Weir diese Woche die neuen Schulpläne durchzugehen?." sagte Harry und als er ihr Gesicht sah, sagte er weiter. "Wir müssen eine Schule aufbauen, um die Leute für Aufgaben auszubilden, die auch die Bedienung userer Schiffe beiunhaltet, und ich habe vor, Dr. Weir zur Rektorin dieser Schule zu machen, allerdings steht sie einen Rang unter dir in der Rangordnung, und ist für die erwachsenen Schüler zuständig."

Sie nickte nun und dachte über das gesagte nach, bevor sie auf ihren Kalender sah und sagte. "Ich denke kommenden Montag wäre es am Besten."

"Gut, das wird Dr. Weir genügend Zeit geben, sich zu setzen und einen Plan dessen aufzustellen, was gelehrt werden soll, um die nötigen Qualifikationen, die ich stellen werde, zu erreichen." sagte Harry und zeigte ihr die Daten, die er bisher erarbeitet hatte.

"In Ordnung, ich werde euch dann Montag Abend zum Essen treffen." sagte Minerva und beendete die Verbindung.

Harry beendete die Verbindung und erkannte, das Dr. Weir und Colonel Sheppard zu ihm herüber kamen.

Harry bot ihnen nun die Stühle direkt neben sich an und erkannte die Angst in Colonel Sheppard's Augen, als er das Bild des Iratuskäfers sah.

"Wie ich sehe, haben sie diese entsetzliche Kreatur schon einmal getroffen." sagte Harry, während sie sich setzten. "Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo wir einige von ihnen finden kön­nen, oder?"

Als Sheppard nickte, sagte Harry lächelnd. "Gut. Wir wollen sicherstellen, das sie nie wieder eine Gelegenheit bekommen zu mutieren, allerdings benötigen wir dafür einige frische DNA-Proben, damit wir ein Mittel gegen sie finden können."

Harry sah nun das Grinsen von Sheppard und wusste, das dieser schon einmal auf diesen Parasiten getroffen sein musste und das er nur zu gern bei deren Vernichtung helfen würde.

"Ich wäre sehr erfreut und gerne bereit, ihre Leute zu dem Planeten zu eskortieren, auf dem wir einige Kolonien dieser Wesen gefunden haben." sagte John, während das Bild verschwand.

"Wir können ein Wissenschaftlerteam zusammenstellen und es gemeinsam mit den Dat­en, die wir bei den beiden Aufeinandertreffen mit diesen Tieren gesammelt haben, hier her schicken." sagte Elizabeth.

"Gut. Ich möchte ihnen dafür danken. Ich bin mir sicher, das Tanaka sehr erfreut darüber wäre, mit der Arbeit an einer Lösung für das Parasitenproblem zu beginnen." sagte Harry.

"Colonel, wären sie gewillt, das Team zu begleiten, das ich heute abend gegen fünf Uhr zu der Bololarys schicken möchte? Das ist das Schiff, das Ron Weasley kommandiert." fragte Harry.

John freute sich sehr auf die Gelegenheit, an Bord eine Schiffs der Alteraner gehen zu können udn sagte. "Ja das würde ich. Denn der Präsident hat uns heute Morgen offiziell dem Kommando der Allianz unterstellt. Deshalb stehe ich mit meinen Männer jetzt ihnen zur freien Verfügung."

"Würden sie bitte Colonel Sheppard mit den Daten heute Nachmittag hier herschicken? Das Oberhaupt unserer Wissenschaftler wird das Team begleiten um ein Mittel gegen diese Käfer zu entwickeln." sagte Harry zu Dr. Weir.

John hob eine Hand und fragte. "Ich habe eine Frage. Wäre es möglich, das mich mein Team begleitet, denn sie besitzen genauso viel Erfahrung mit dem Käfer wie ich."

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte nickend. "Ich sehe kein Problem darin. Sie dürften etwa eine Woche fort sein."

John schaute zu seinem kommandierenden Offizier hinüber und sagte. "Elizabeth, wenn du keine Einwände hast, würde ich gerne die anderen für unsere Reise vorbereiten."

Elizabeth erkannte nun die Aufregung auf John's Gesicht und sagte. "In Ordnung, ich denke nicht, das wir beide hier benötigt werden."

John erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging nun zu der Transferstation hinüber, um sein Team zusammenzurufen.

Harry sah, wie der Colonel wegtrat und wandte sich zu Dr. Weir um und fragte. "Dr. Weir, soweit ich den Präsidenten verstand, hat er das Team auf Atlantis unter die Kon­trolle der Allianz gestellt und zwar als Teil der Übereinkunft das wir die Sicherheit der Erde garantieren."

Da er nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, fragte er. "Er hat mir nicht gesagt, ob sie hi­erbleiben, aber ich hoffe das sie es tun, nachdem ich ihnen diese Aufgabe angeboten habe, für die ich sie als die perfekte Kandidatin einstufe."

Überrascht dachte Elizabeth einen Moment lang nach und sagte dann. "Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher, was meine Pläne sind, nachdem ich nicht mehr als An­führerin von Atlantis benötigt werde."

"Nun, ich möchte ihnen etwas anbieten, über das sie vermutlich bisher nicht nachgedacht haben. Wir sehen uns gezwungen, eine Schule zum Training und zur Ausbildung des Per­sonals von der Erde für Positionen die von einem Kapitän für einen Kreuzer oder Frachtschiff bis hin zu einem Frachtspezialisten reichen." sagte Harry zu diesem Prob­lem.

"Und dank ihrer Erfahrungen mit dem Kommando über verschiedene Persönlichkeiten in Atlantis als Teil einer Multinationalen Gruppe denke ich, das sie die beste Person für diese Aufgabe sind." sagte Harry.

Elizabeth dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte. "Ich bin mir nicht Sicher. Selbst wenn ich diesem Zustimme, bin ich mir nicht sicher, das es jemanden gibt, der nicht bess­er geeignet wäre."

Harry lächelte und sagte. "Ich sage nur Rodney McKay. Jeder der mit jemanden wie ihm Fertig wird und nicht einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidet, ist die Person, die ich für diese Aufgabe benötige."

"Bitte lehnen sie das Angebot nicht sofort ab. " sagte Harry und reichte eine Da­tendiskette hinüber.

"Lassen sie sich ein paar Tage zeit und sehen sich sich die Details der Aufgabe in Ruhe an. Ich denke, sie werden feststellen, das der einzigste Unterschied zwischen ihrer jetzi­gen Aufgabe als Anführerin von Atlantis und dieser Arbeit der ist, das sich die Gesamt­grösse der Beteiligten unterscheidet und das es ihnen mit Sicherheit spass machen wird." sagte Harry zu ihr.

Elizabeth hob die Datendiskette sowie das Laufwerk auf und sagte nachdenklich. "Selbst wenn ich Interesse habe, habe ich noch immer eine Verpflichtung dem Präsidenten und meinem Heimatland gegenüber." und suchte nach einem Weg sich nicht jetzt entscheiden zu müssen.

Harry nickte leicht und sagte. "Das mag stimmen, aber bitte sehen sie es sich an. Sie kön­nen auch gerne das Astria benutzen um mit ihrem Präsidenten zu sprechen."

Elizabeth schaute auf die Datendiskette und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das einzigste, was ich versprechen kann, ist, das ich es mir ansehe."

Harry sagte nun. "Ich erwarte nichts anderes."


	9. Kapitel 9

Harry opened his eyes after the major influx of knowledge given

**3A.M. Day 25**

Harry war noch immer sehr verschlafen, als er sich nach dem umsah, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte.

'Harry.' Sagte Aloria erneut.

Er setzte sich nun sehr schnell auf, als er erkannte, das es Aloria war, die ihn ansprach, und sie würde das niemals ohne schwerwiegenden Grund so früh am Morgen tun.

'Was ist los?' fragte Harry und schob die Decke zurück, bevor er leise zum Schrank hinüber ging und sich schnell anzog.

'Bill hat die Stadt über Subraum kontaktiert, und er fragt nach dir.' sagte Aloria.

Harry hielt inne, als er sich daran erinnerte, das an Bord der Tyaes die selbe Tag-Nachr-Rotation herrschte wie hier, weshalb derzeit die Theta-Schicht Dienst haben dürfte.

Harry dachte kurz nach und griff nach seinen Armbändern, mit denen er seinen Kamp­fanzug aktivierte, denn das war schneller als sich anzukleiden.

'Bring mich bitte hinauf.' sagte Harry noch bevor der Anzug sich vollständig aktiviert hatte.

Einer der Vorteile des Lord Commander und der Verbindung mit Toria Ai Shas war die Fähigkeit, sich umgehend an einen Ort innerhalb der Stadt transportieren zu lassen.

Harry sah sie nun um und erkannte, das er sich direkt vor seiner Kommandostation ste­hend wiederfand, während Aloria seine Ankunft bekannt gab.

"Lord Commander an Deck." erklang es nun.

Harry lehnte sich über die Reling, so das die Suchenden Blicke der Theta-Schicht ihn se­hen konnten, und wartete lange genug, damit der Schichtführer ihn sah, bevor er sich an seine Station setzte und das Hologramm aktivierte.

Bill gab Harry nicht die Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen, nachdem er die aktive Verbindung bemerkte und sagte. "Entschuldige, das ich dich geweckt habe, aber wir haben hier eine Situation, welche die Rettung der Cyrorar wie ein Spiel im Kindergarten aussehen lässt."

"Vor vier Stunden haben wir endlich den Energieschild durchbrochen, von dem wir berichteten, den wir in einem Teil des Systems fanden, und nachdem wir hindurch waren, erblickten wir Tausende von Schiffen und hunderte Andockstationen, die aneinander gekoppelt einen toten Planeten umkreisten." sagte Bill.

"Ich habe mit dem Kontakt zu dir gewartet, da wir einige sehr irritierende Anzeigen von Energien bekamen, deshalb habe ich die Tyaes näher heran gebracht um die Anzeigen besser zu überprüfen." sagte Bill. "Und dann fanden wir dieses."

Bill sandte nun die derzeitigen Anzeigen. "Irgendwie ist es ihnen gelungen, jedes dieser Schiffe in riesige Stasiskammern zu verwandeln."

Verzweifelt sagte Bill. "Die Energieversorgung dieser Einheiten versagt, einige der Schiffe sind bereits ohne Energie, wodurch alle Personen an Bord tod sind. Ich habe eine Energieverbindung zu der grössten Gruppe von der Tyaes aus erschaffen, aber es reicht bei Leibe nicht."

"Wir benötigen mehr Energie und wir benötigen sie so schnell wie irgend möglich, wenn wir diese Leute retten wollen." sagte Bill.

"Merlin Harry," sagte Bill. "Dort dürften sich mehrere MILLIONEN Personen in Stasis befinden!"

"Sekunde, Bill, Hilfe ist unterwegs." sagte Harry und legte seine Hand auf die Eingabeplatte.

Harry leuchtete nun so schnell auf, als wenn jemand einen Scheinwerfer auf höchster Stufe plötzlich aktivieren würde. Gewiss, er würde dafür später bezahlen, wenn er fertig war, aber es war nötig.

"Bill, gibt es genügend Platz um Toria Ai Shas dorthin zu bringen?" fragte Harry, bevor er sagte. "ALORIA ALARM FÜR DAS GESAMTE SYSTEM**; WECKEN WIR SIE ALLE AUF!**"

"**ACHTUNG EINSATZALARM FÜR SUCH- UND RETTUNGSEINHEITEN…DIES IST KEINE ÜBUNG…ICH WIEDERHOLE EINSATZALARM FÜR ALLE SUCH- UND RETTUNGSEINHEITEN!**" war nun mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm, gefol­gt von den Alarmsirenen im Hintergrund in der Station und auf dem Planeten, wohlge­merkt auch in Atlantis, zu hören. Und es schockierte jeden der dort stationiert war.

"**PRIMÄRE UND SEKUNDÄRE SCHICHTEN SOFORT AUF IHRE STATIO­NEN!**" erklang Harry's Stimme überall.

"**BEREITSCHAFTSBESATZUNGEN ZU DEN SCHIFFEN MANTICORE EINS BIS SECHS**." erklangen Harry's Befehle durch den Bereitschaftsraum und weckten damit jeden dort, woraufhin sie alles nur auffindbare an Kleidung ergriffen und aus dem Raum in Richtung der Starthangars rannten.

'Aloria wo kriegen wir so schnell wie möglich Singularitätsgeneratoren her, ohne die halte Stadt demontieren zu müssen?' fragte Harry.

'Vlad baut gerade einige der riesigen Typen für die mobilen Waffenplattformen.' sagte Aloria.

'Schick ihn umgehend hier her.' sagte Harry.

"Bill, wir haben hier einige Singularitätsgeneratoren, die so schnell wie möglich zu euch geschafft werden, sobald Vlad im System 348 eintrifft, gefolgt von einigen dutzend Waf­fenplattformen, deren Energiesysteme ebenfalls eingesetzt werden können. Bereitet einen Dimensionsanker vor, denn es wir sehr voll werden, wo ihr gerade seid." sagte Harry zu Bill.

Harry war wieder einmal für Überraschungen gut, dachte Bill der sich gerade fragte, wie Harry es schaffen wollte, die Waffenplattformen so schnell hier her zu bringen, da sie keinen eigenen Antrieb besassen.

"T Minus fünf Minuten bis die Schwadron der Manticore's eintrifft." sagte Harry zu Bill.

"Manticore Eins bis Sechs, Startbereitschaft herstellen und für den Sprung vorbereiten." befahl Harry den neuen schweren Aufklärern.

Derrick's Stimme erklang nun. "Anführer Manticore an alle Manticore-Einheiten, es ist Spielzeit. Beginnen wir die Startvorbereitungen."

Während Harry den Start der schweren Aufklärer vorbereitete wandte er seine Aufmerk­samkeit kurz den Such- und Rettungsstationen in der Stadt zu, wo er erkannte, das die Leute aus den Transferstationen stürmten und zu ihren Stationen liefen, wobei die meis­ten Kampfanzuüge trugen, und manche anderen sich im Laufen mehr oder weniger anzo­gen.

Er wandte sich nun den Startbuchten zu und sah, das die schweren Shuttles einsatzbereit waren und so gab Harry den Start frei. "Manticore Eins bis Sechs, sie sind zum Start freigegeben. Manticore Sechs, fliegen sie zum System 348 um die Singularitätsgenera­toren abzuholen."

"Manticore Sechs, bei Ankunft docken sie an die Plattformen an und melden sie die Bereitschaft zum Sprung." sagte Harry. "Manticore Eins bis Fünf, sichert die Waffenplat­tformen und meldet dann Sprungbereitschaft."

"Ihr habt es gehört, Scott, wenn du allerdings unsere Fracht abwerfen musst um die Gen­eratoren aufzunehmen, dann mach es. Ich behalte meine Fracht noch für den Ernstfall." sagte Derrick.

"Manticore Sechs hat verstanden, berteiten den Sprung vor." erklang Scott's Stimme.

'Aloria, stell bitte sicher, dass das Kommando im System 348 weiss, das wir kommen und…Oh…' hier hielt Harry inne, als er Weir und Sheppard in der Transferstation be­merkte.

'Entschuldige Harry, wir haben Atlantis gestern in das Kommandonetz eingebunden.' sagte Aloria entschuldigend.

'Schick sie bitte zu der Arbeitsplattform hinüber. Sobald die Shuttles unterwegs sind, werde ich mich hinüber begeben, und die anderen sollen auch dorthin kommen und alle nur denkbaren Ideen mitbringen.' sagte er während er an die Ratsmitglieder dachte.

'Geht klar, ich werde ausserdem mehrere Hochenergie-Tränke bereitstellen.' sagte Alo­ria.

"Dimensionsanker platziert, die Aufklärer sind bereit euch durch die Schilde zu di­rigieren." sagte Bill.

"Manticore Eins, Plattformen gesichert. Dimensionsantrieb bereit, alle Manticore Ein­heiten, Statusbericht." erklang Derrick's Stimme.

"Manticore Vier, gesichert und beladen."

"Manticore Zwei, Gesichert und bereit."

"Manticore Fünf, Bereit."

"Manticore Drei, Platformen gesichert und bereit."

"Lord Commander, Manticore Eins bis Fünf bereit zum Sprung." meldete Derrick.

"**Manticore Schwadron, ihr seit zum Sprung freigegeben. Sprung in Fünf…Vier…Drei…Zwei…Eins**" sagte Harry und gab mental die Sicherheitssysteme für den Dimen­sionsantrieb der Einheiten frei. "**SPRUNG**."

"Unicorn Drei an Tyaes, Manticore Schwadron ist erfolgreich angekommen. Ihr werdet nicht glauben, wie riesig diese Dinger sind. " sagte eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher im Bezug auf die schweren Aufklärer.

Harry entschied sich dazu, nicht auf das Ankunftsdeck zu shiften und ging nun die Stufen hinunter, bevor er Aloria bat, etwas bekanntzugeben. "In Ordnung, Jungs, es sieht so aus, als wenn wir noch einige Stunden haben, bevor wir wieder agieren müssen, und das bein­haltet eine mögliche Verlegung der Stadt zu Bill. Jene die eine Pause brauchen, sollte sich ausruhen. Ich kann euch garantieren, das ihr es euch wünschen werdet, es getan zu haben."

Harry setzte sich nun in seinen Sessel am Ende des Tisches und sagte zu den Anführern von Atlantis. "Ich hatte leider nicht daran gedacht, das die Systeme von Atlantis bereits in unsere Systeme integriert sind, denn ich wollte euch eigentlicb nicht mit aufwecken."

John sagte entschuldigend. "Das ist schon in Ordnung, ich bin es gewohnt, zu den ungewöhnlichsten Zeiten geweckt zu werden. Einer der Vorteile des militärischen Lebens." sagte er und betrachtete das Hologramm jenes Systems, in dem so viele Schiffe auf einem Haufen waren, das dieses Bild die gesamte Länge des Tisches einnahm.

"Entschuldigt, das ich zu Spät bin, aber ich musste warten, bis die Zwillinge da waren um sich um die Jungs zu kümmern, wenn sie aufwachen." sagte Jack beim Eintreten.

Während er sein Datenpad in den dafür vorgesehenen Schacht schon, schaute Jack zu Harry. "Was ist? Ich habe ihnen recht genau erklärt, was du ihnen antun wirst, wenn sie auch nur versuchen sollten, den Jungs einen Scherz zu spielen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er das Hologramm des Systems etwas höher erscheinen liess, damit sie einen Arbeitsbereich hatten.

Während Harry den Emitter entsprechend einstellte, so dass er die Daten der Tyaes anzeigte, blendete Aloria die Flugbahn eines kleinen Shuttles ein, das mit Höchstleistung zu Manticore Sechs unterwegs war.

Harry schaute nun irritiert zu Kevin's Gesicht, der sich eindeutig auf dem Deck des Shut­tles befand und fragte. "Kevin, gibt es einen Grund wieso du in einem völlig überlasteten Shuttle unterwegs bist anstatt hier bei uns zu sein?"

"Jede Idee, die ich habe ist ohne meine Anwesenheit nutzlos." sagte Kevin während er sich umdrehte und den Befehl an den Piloten gab, an Manticore Sechs anzudocken.

Harry wusste das er recht hatte und beobachtete wie das Shuttle vorsichtig von dem weit grösseren schweren Aufklärer an Bord genommen wurde und neben den ersten beiden Waffenplattformen platziert wurde.

Harry erkannte nun wie problematisch es für das Shuttle war, zwischen den Plattformen sicher platziert zu werden und sagte zu Aloria. 'Aloria wir brauchen einen neuen Schiff­styp der in der Lage ist, die Waffenplattformen aufzunehmen und auszusetzen.'

Anschliessend sandte er ihr mehrere Bilder mehrerer Typen, die aber sehr einfacher Natur waren.

Aloria sah die Bilder sich an und begann sie zu modifizieren, wodurch auf die Schnelle ein Konzept für solch ein Schiff entstand, das vierundzwangzig Waffenplattformen tra­gen und Aussetzen konnte.

Ja, das war definitiv etwas brauchbares, ein grosses Schiff das in das System springt und diese Plattformen verteilt, bevor es wieder abspringt und zwar zum nächsten Ziel, dachte Harry.

Ich sollte besser aufpassen, dachte er nun, als er erkannte, das Manticore Sechs die Auf­nahme der letzten Waffenplattformen beendet hatte und sich wieder zu bewegen begann.

"Manticore Sechs, wir haben alle Andockpunkte gesichert und sind zum Sprung bereit." erklang die weibliche Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

Harry berührte seinen Kern kurz und sagte. "**Manticore Sechs, ihr seid freigegeben zum Sprung. Sprung in Fünf…Vier…Drei…Zwei…Eins…Sprung**."

Harry verkleinerte das Bild nun und liess es in eine der kleineren Ecken verschwinden, während beobachtete, wie Manticore Sechs auf dem Display des Werftsystems 348 er­schien.

Lantera, die jetzt endlich eintraf, nachdem sie eine lange Schicht im planetaren Hospital beendet hatte sah auf das Hologramm, das dieses Hospitalschiff zeigte, das sich in der Mitte des riesigen Haufens an aneinander gekoppelten Schiffen befand und stürzte bei dem Anblick beinahe die Treppe wieder hinab, konnte aber von Jack gerade noch aufge­fangen werden.

Vlad's Gesicht erschien nun im Display des Systems 348 und sagte zu Harry. "Manticore Sechs begibt sich nun zum Absetzpunkt für Plattform 79."

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Jack nun Lantera, da sie sehr bleich im Gesicht geworden war und das holographische Display nur sprachlos anstarrte.

"Manticore Sechs, Stationen gesichert und bereit zum Sprung." erklang nun Scotts Stimme, gefolgt von einer leise flüsternden Stimme. "Zumindest hoffe ich das es so ist, denn dieses Ding ist riesig. Wir müssen das Gravitationsfeld um dreissig Prozent erweit­ern!"

"Manticore Sechs, ihr seid freigegeben zum Sprung, Ankunftsflugbahn ist freigegeben." sagte Harry und sah zum Hologramm der Ankunftspunkte im Mistori-System hinüber.

"Wir konnten vier der riesigen Generatoren an Bord von Manticore Sechs unterbringen. Sechs weitere sind zur Abholung bereit, sobald du mir weitere Schiffe schickst." sagte Vlad.

Harry veränderte mehrere Einstellungen an seinem Eingabepult und veränderte die Anzeige so, das Vlad sah, was auch Harry sah.

"Lassen wir erst einmal Kevin ankommen und geben wir ihm die Zeit, sich umzusehen. Ich bin sicher, das er uns danach sicher sagen kann, was er genau benötigt." Harry zu Vlad.

Harry beobachtete, wie Manticore Sechs vorsichtig durch das Loch im Energieschild flog und war erfreut darüber, das sie nachdem Absetzen der Plattformen noch mehrere Über­flüge machten, um Astromech's und andere Roboter abzusetzen.

"Verdammt, sind die schnell." sagte Jack laut und beobachtete dabei, wie dei Roboter und Astromechs über die Strukturen krochen und neue Energieanschlüsse erschufen und diese mit den existierenden verbanden.

Harry seufzte leicht als er sah, wie mehrere Sektionen des Schiffsklumpens wieder mit Energie versorgt wurden, was deutlich wurde, weil die Lichter wieder aufleuchteten.

Als er sah, das einige der schweren Aufklärer untätig waren sagte Harry. "Alle Manticore Einheiten, Rückkehr zum System 348 um neue Fracht aufzunehmen."

Harry nahm sich nun einen Brownie und biss hinein, während er beobachtete, wie sich Bill's Gesicht deutlich entspannte.

"Energieversorgung jetzt bei sechzig Prozent, Harry." sagte Bill lächelnd. "Und sie steigt weiter."

"Es sieht so aus, als wenn Kevin und sein Team jetzt am Hospitalschiff andocken wür­den." sagte Bill zu Harry, während er die Anzeige beobachtete.

"Gut, jetzt können wir etwas aufatmen." sagte Harry und sah sich am Tisch um, bevor er fragte. "Hat jemand eine Idee?"

Lantera hatte inzwischen ihren Schock überwunden und gab nun den Befehl ein, die Au­flösung des Displays zu vergrössern, bevor es sich auf das Hospitalschiff konzentrierte.

"Das ist die Rhabwar, ein Schiff der neuesten Generation von Hospitalschiffen, die sich zum Zeitpunkt der Katastrophe auf Tylene noch im Bau befanden. Sein zentraler Com­puterkern kann im Notfall die Kontrolle über angedockte Schiffe übernehmen." sagte Lantera während sie sich an die Daten zu erinnern versuchte.

"Als die Katastrophe begann war die Rhabwar zu achtzig Prozent fertiggestellt. Aber an Hand der Daten hier." sagte Lantera und deutete auf die Anzeigen. "wurde sie fer­tiggestellt und kontrolliert die anderen Schiffe in dem Verband. Das ist unsere Priorität, denn sobald wir das Schiff und ihre Computer unter Kontrolle gebracht haben, können wir auch die anderen kontrollieren."

"Ausserdem, wenn ich hier verantwortlich wäre, als dieses Chaos erschaffen wurde, würde ich sicherstellen, das jene Personen, die wissen, wie man dieses Chaos problemlos wieder entwirren kann, sich auf diesem Schiff befinden." sagte Lantera und setzte sich wieder.

"Bill hast du das gehört?" fragte Harry und drehte sich zu der Anzeige um, auf der Bill zu sehen war.

Bill nickte leicht und bewegte seine Hand knapp ausserhalb der Sichterfassung, bevor er sagte. "Das habe ich und ich gebe die Informationen gerade an Kevin weiter."

"Gut, wie schnell könnt ihr den Energieschild deaktivieren, denn ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn wir Toria Ai Shas dorthin verlegen könnten." sagte Harry nun und gab einige Befehle in den Computer ein.

Bill überlegte einen Moment lang, sah dann auf einen Bildschirm und sagte dann. "Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher, was diesen Schirm kontrolliert, denn nachdem wir hindurch waren, und wir feststellten, was sich hier befand, hatten wir uns komplett auf die Probleme mit der Energieversorgung konzentriert."

"Ich glaub eich habe einen Vorschlag, der diese Dinge vereinfachen würde." sagte Vlad.

Als er sah, das Harry in anschaute, sagte er. "Das neue Astria mit Schiffsfähigkeiten das du vor kurzem entwickelt hast meine ich."

Als er Harry' s verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, der langsam sich aufhellte, sagte Vlad. "Nun, ich habe mich ein wenig damit beschäftigt und hatte genügend Module zur Verfi­gung, um zwei riesige, orbitale Astria zu bauen, von denen wir eines im Mistori System platzieren könnten und das andere hier, etwas über der Ekliptik."

"Wo durch eine Versorgung mit Ausrüstung und Versorgungsgütern sehr einfach möglich ist." sagte Harry nun.

"Das grösste Problem mit diesen Astria ist ihr Transport." sagte Harry. "Es ist eine gute Idee, aber leider Nutzlos, solange du keinen Weg gefunden hast, sie schnell zu trans­portiere "

Vlad grinste. "Aber genau damit habe ich mich doch beschäftigt. Indem ich die An­dochsysteme des Schiffs zum Einsatz der Waffenplattformen modifiziert habe, war ich in der Lage ein Schiff zu erschaffen, das in der Lage wäre, diese Module zu transportieren und auszusetzen."

"Und ich gehe davon aus, das dieser verrückte Ingenieur der du bist, eines dieser Schiffe schon gebaut hat." sagte Harry seufzend.

Vlad grinste nun breit und wandte seinen Blick zu Harry um, so dass Harry das wirklich hässliche Schiff auf der Anzeige sehen konnte.

Vlad zögerte einen Moment als er sich daran erinnerte, in wie Weit die Fähigkeiten des Schiffes bisher eingeschränkt waren und sagte. "Das einzigste Problem ist derzeit, das es noch keinen funktionierenden Dimensionsantrieb besitzt, allerdings habe es so konstru­iert, das im Falle eines Notfalls, und falls mindestens vier dieser sogenannten schweren Aufklärer in der Nähe sind, diese andocken können und das Schiff praktisch im Sprung transportieren können."

"Als ich das Schiff gebaut habe, habe ich vier Andockpunkte für die Aufklärer eingefügt, weshalb im Notfalls halt kein Dimensionsantrieb nötig ist." sagte Vlad lächelnd.

"Sicher hast du das, so dass du Aloria um keinen Dimensionsantrieb für dein Spielzeug bitten musstest." sagte Harry grinsend.

"Sobald die Aufklärer wieder im System sind, dock bitte vier der Schiffe an dieses Schiff an und schick sie zum Mistori System zurück, um das Astria aufzubauen, so dass es mehrere Schiffslängen von dem Durchbruch entfernt steht." sagte Harry.

Vlad sah nun, das die sechs schweren Aufklärer wieder im System waren und sagte. "Wird sofort erledigt, Lord Commander."

"In Ordnung, wir treffen uns aber bitte um Sechs Uhr morgens hier, und bis dahin haben wir hoffentlich genügend Daten um einen Plan auszuarbeiten. Wir können den Alarm für Toria Ai Shas aufheben, da wir sie nicht dorthin bewegen müssen, da wir nun einen sicheren Versorgungsweg in nach Mistori haben." sagte Harry.

"Bill, falls du jemanden finden solltest, der sich um den Energieschild kümmern kann, damit wir das Astria näher heran bringen können, wäre es sehr gut." sagte Harry zu Bill und stand nun auf.

XXXX

Kevin war der Luke am nächsten so dass er nach dem Andocken als erster von Bord gehen konnte. Er schwankte leicht, als das Shuttle plötzlich abbremste.

Unbeduldig beobachtete er wie das Licht von Rot auf Grün wechselte und sich die innere Schleuse öffnete, gefolgt von der äusseren. Nun konnte er in den Korridor des Hospi­talschiffs treten.

Kevin sah sich nun nach Markierungen um, die ihm zeigen konnten, wohin er gehen musste und holte nun seinen Datenpad hervor und aktivierte den Wegweiser der ihm den schnellsten Weg zur Brücke zeigen würde.

Kevin schaute zu seinem Stellvertreter, der ebenfalls sein Datenpad in der Hand hielt und sagte. "Jason geh mit deinem Team in den Maschinenraum und finde heraus, welches Chaos dort herrscht und was nötig ist, um die Energieversorgung zu reaktivieren."

Kevin wartete einen Moment bis die Gruppe den Korridor entlang gegangen war und sagte dann zu seinem Team neben der Schleuse. "Kip geh mit deinem Team bitte zu dem Computerkern und aktiviere ein Subraumkommunikationssystem."

"Geht klar…Dann mal Los." sagte Kip zu seinem Team, das seine Werkzeuge aufhob und in die vom Datenpad angezeigte Richtung ging.

Kevin schüttelte kurz amüsiert seinen Kopf und sagte, während er in die Entgegengeset­zte Richtung ging. "In Ordnung, der Rest folgt mir zur Brücke."

Kevin murmelte leise etwas über nervige Kabel, die auf dem Boden lagen, als er das dritte mal über diese binnen zehn Minuten stolperte, und war erleichtert, als er schliesslich die Türen zur Brücke am Ende des Ganges erblickte.

Kevin trat durch die offenen Türen und bemerkte die Stasiskapseln auf beiden Seiten der Tür und rund um das äussere Deck verteilt.

Er hielt neben der direkt neben der Tür an und bemerkte, das sämtliche Kammern grüne Werte anzeigten.

Er nickte leicht und zählte insgesamt einundzwanzig Kammern.

Er trat nun neben den Kommandostuhl, während sein Team damit begann die Brücken­systeme wieder Online zu bringen. Kevin sarrte die holographische Anzeige an, die nun erschien und die Stromwerte innerhalb aller Schiffe anzeigte.

Kevin setzte sich nun in den Kommandostuhl und gab mehrere Befehle über das Key­board ein, so das sich ein holographisches Display aktivierte, das die Roboter bei ihrer Arbeit zeigte.

Er hörte noch eine Zeit zu, wie seine Leute über dämliche Kristalle fluchten und den an­deren befahlen, einen anderen Befehl zu versuchen. Kevin schnaubte kurz und rechnete kurz etwas nach. So wie die Dinge jetzt lagen, hatten sie noch bei Leibe nicht genügend Energie, selbst nachdem der letzte Generator gerade angeschlossen worden war.

Kevin nahm nun seinen Kommunikator und aktivierte ihn. "Tyaes bitte schaltet mich zum System 348 zu Vlad durch."

"Ich leite es weiter." erklang die rauhe Stimme eines Goblins.

"Kevin mein Freund, was braucht ihr als nächstes?" erklang Vlad's Stimme aus dem Kommunikator.

"Vlad, wieviele Singularitätsgeneratoren hast du noch übrig?" fragte Kevin der zur Sicherheit einen mehr als errechnet einplante.

"Ich habe hier noch sechs der grossen Bauweise, soll ich sie euch schicken?" fragte Vlad und befahl seinen Leuten, die Generatoren zu verladen.

"Ich brauche mindestens zwei, besser drei Generatoren." sagte Kevin, dessen Aufmerk­samkeit nun von einer sich wieder aktivierenden Konsole abgelenkt wurde.

"Wir laden die Dinge gerade ein. Wir werden in etwa fünfzehn Minuten bei euch eintref­fen." sagt Vlad und beobachtete jenen Monitor, auf dem die Ladearbeiten durch die Roboter zu sehen waren.

"Was kann ich euch noch schicken?" fragte Vlad und wandte sich nun wieder um.

"Die Stromversorgung ist unser dringendstes Problem, und sobald wir die Systeme wieder in Betrieb haben können wir eine Liste der nötigen Arbeiten erstellen." sagte Kevin über seinen Kommunikator, während er die Hauptanzeige beobachtete, welche nun die beschädigten Sektionen rot darstellte.

"Subraumtransmitter eingebaut und betriebsbereit." erklang Kip's Stimme aus dem Laut­sprecher, "Das ist allerdings bisher alles, was wir ohne ein massives Upgrade der Sys­teme machen konnten."

"In Ordnung, bring dein Team zu den Lebenserhaltungssystemen hinüber und versucht herauszufinden, wieso mein Schadenskontrollcomputer hier dafür Alarm gibt." befahl Kevin bevor er sich wieder dem Gespräch mit Vlad zuwandte.

"Vlad, habt ihr ein Ersatz-Astria an Bord? Wir könnten eines hier im Konferenzraum un­terbringen, direkt neben der Brücke. Dadurch würde manches einfacher werden." fragte Kevin.

"Nein, wir können sie nicht herstellen, aber ich denke es gibt noch mindestens ein Er­satzstück an Bord von Shas, wenn es wirklich benötigt wird." sagte Vlad.

"Wenn wir uns in einigen Stunden treffen werde ich Harry bitten, es gemeinsam mit Lantera herzuschicken, denn sie kennt diese Hospitalschiffe als ehemalige Komman­dantin von einem besser als meine Leute." sagte Kevin.

"Hallo Boss, Manticore Sechs ist jetzt im System angekommen und möchte wissen, wo ihr die Generatoren platziert haben wollt." sagte Mark McCaffrey von der Navigation­skonsole her.

"Bitte sagt Scott einen an Punkt neunundvierzig abzusetzen, sowie einen an Punkt zweiundsiebzig. Sag ihm bitte, das er den dritten bitte in Bereitschaft halten soll, bis ich weiss, wie wir diese anderen beiden am besten integrieren." sagt Kevin und aktivierte die Verbindung zum Maschinenraum.

"Wie ist der Status der Systeme bei dir, Jason?" fragte Kevin als er die Verbindung ak­tivierte.

"Das sieht nicht gut aus, Kevin, das gesamte Design basiert auf diesen Celes Nodes und es sieht so aus als wenn mehrere Energieleitungen versagten, als sie versuchten die En­ergie des planetaren Kerns in die Celes Nodes einzufügen." sagte Jason und deutete auf die unbekannten Kontrollschleifen hinter ihm.

"Wenn die Verbindung zum Kern schliesslich erschöpft ist, wird der angerichtete Schaden einen Rückschlag verursachen bei dem Versuch der Systeme noch mehr Energie zu sammeln, um die Kristalle wieder aufzuladen." sagte Jason und sagte dann noch, während er über seine Schulter deutete. "Wenn ihr für mich kein neue Energiequelle find­et, ist dieses Schiff wie ein toter Fisch im Wasser, zumindest was die wichtigen Systeme angeht. Alles das in das Schiff geht, wird in zwei Dinge geleitet, nämlich die Stasiskam­mern und den Computer, der diese Kammern überwacht, und nichts anderes wird funk­tionieren, solange dieses Chaos nicht beseitigt wird."

Kevin sagte erst einmal nichts weiter sondern studierte das Diagramm, während er über den besten Weg nachdachte, einen der Singularitätsgeneratoren in den Maschinenraum zu bringen, wobei er mit dem Finger eine Linie nachfuhr. Er drehte sich nun zu Jason um, damit dieser das Diagramm sehen konnte und begann die mögliche Lösung zu erklären.

"In Ordnung, wenn ihr die Rückwand entfernt, öffnet sich der Raum zu einem der Kon­trollbereiche des Nexus. Dort ist genügend Raum für einen der Singularitätsgeneratoren, wenn auch nur sehr knapp. Deshalb nehmt den rückwärtigen Weg," sagte Kevin.

"Bringt den Generator durch eine Öffnung und zwar hier herein." sagte Kevin und deutete auf ein Diagramm nahe der Flügelstruktur am Rücken des Schiffs.

"Dann ist es nur noch nötig ihn hinein zu bringen, während das vorläufig über diesen Versorgungstunnel hier abgeschottet wird." sagte Kevin und deutete mit dem Finger auf einen Teil des Maschinenraums.

"Und wenn ich die Roboter dazu verwende, die Wände zu durchbrechen, während ich alles vorbereite, um den Generator hereinzuholen und dafür nur diese hier…" murmelte Jason .

"Gebt mir bitte eine Stunde, danach sollte die Stromversorgung wieder auf einhundert Prozent sein. Es wird zwar keinen Schönheitspreis gewinnen und auch vorläufig nicht flugfähig sein, aber sie wird wieder die volle Stromversorgung haben." sagte Jason.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das diese alte Lady so schnell bewegt werden muss, aus dem Grund kann die Wiederherstellung noch etwas warten." sagte Kevin lächelnd, der sehr zufrieden mit seinem Team war.

Jason legte seine Hand auf die Kontrollen für die Roboter und gab ihnen den Befehl, in Richtung von Manticore Sechs zu gehen, während der Rest einen Durchbruch durch die Wand schuf.

"Manticore Sechs, hier Jason. Ich möchte, das ihr ein Team von Robotern an Punkt 17 aufnehmt und den letzten Generator ausladet. Ich brauche ihn hier." sagte Jason und beobachtete, wie die Roboter sich durch die hintere Wand arbeitete.

"Manticore Sechs, Verstanden, wir gehen in Position und erwarten eure Fracht." sagt Scott und bewegte sein Shuttle an den neuen Standort.

Wir sollten das direkt richtig machen, dachte Jason mehr zu sich selbst und schickte die Roboter aus, um den Nexus-Punkt so zu modifizieren, das er den Generator permanent aufnehmen konnte.

Ein steter Strom von Robotern entfernte die Wand, während er hinter ihnen her ging. Sie bauten die Wände ab und verarbeiteten die Materialien zu kleinen Blöcken, die hinter ih­nen liegen blieben, wo sie kleinere Roboter aufhoben und in weiteren Quardern platzierten, die dann durch das Loch hinaus befördert wurden.

Nachdem die gefüllten Behältnisse durch den Korridor transportiert worden waren, wur­den sie an die Astromechs weiter gegeben, während diese den Riss in der Aussenhaut unter kontrolle zu halten versuchten.

Es blieb gerade genügend Platz um den Generator hindurch zu bringen, bevor es wieder geschlossen würde.

Nachdem der Generator durch die kleine Öffnung in der Aussenhülle geschafft worden war, indem er von einem Roboter zum nächsten weitergeschoben wurde, begannen die Astromechs damit, die Hülle wieder zu verschliessen.

Jason stand ausserhalb der Wand des nun versiegelten Raums, gemeinsam mit den Robotoert, bevor er den Raum wieder unter Druck setzte, während er die Verankerungen über seinen Datenpad kontrollierte.

Er schickte nun einige Änderungen in letzter Minute an die Roboter, welche die Ver­ankerungen des Generators bauten und sah nun, das die Hülle zu achzig Prozent wieder unter Druck stand, so dass er einige Roboter ausschickte ein Loch in die Wand zu schnei­den, während er mehrere Meter den Flur entlang ging.

Jason ignorierte den Aufschrei seines Chefs, der wissen wollte, was zur Hölle er dort machte, aktivierte nun seinen Kommunikator und sagteihm, das er in dem Korridor stand, um den Generator beim Einbau verfolgen zu können. "Ich erspare uns einige Zeit, also sei jetz endlich Still und lass mich arbeiten."

Kevin blinzelte kurz während er auf den Kommunikator starrte bevor er ihn wieder am Gürtel befestigte. Die roten Sektionen, welche den Verlust der Atmosphäre anzeigten, waren wieder grün dargestellt und der Teil der äusseren Hülle, der geöffnet worden war, wurde wieder als Stabil eingestuft, wodurch das Schiff wieder Raumflugtauglich war.

Er aktivierte nun mehrere Kontrollen so das er sehen konnte, was im Technikbereich vor sich ging und bemerkte nun, das Jason den zentralen Energieverteilerraum umbaute.

Er hatte es wieder geöffnet und leitete nun die Leitungen entsprechend um, damit der neue Standort für den Generator über die nötigen Anschlüsse verfügte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sagte Kevin zu sich selbst, während er beobachtete, wie der Sin­gularitätsgenerator auf dem Bildschirm erschien und in den Halterungen verankert wurde.

Kevin war hoch erfreut, als er sah wie die Roboter den Generator in den Verankerungen platzierten und damit begannen die nötigen Überbrückungen zur Energieversorgung zu erschaffen, welche die alte Energieversorgung überbrücken würden. .

Die Energie begann nun sich im Schiff zu verteilen und reaktivierte nach und Nach Sys­tem um System. Systeme, die seit unendlich langer Zeit aus Energiemangel deaktiviert gewesen waren, fuhren nun, als sie wieder volle Energie hatten wieder hoch.

Der Computerkern war nun wieder mit voller Energie versorgt und begann damit, Diag­nostikprogramme zu aktivieren. Im Laufe dieser Tests erhielt er auch die Daten der inter­nen Sensoren.

Der Computer hatte nun Eindringlinge festgestellt und begann damit, die nötigen Pro­tokolle zu aktivieren. Genau in diesem Moment aktivierte sich das Nano-Upgrade von Kip.

Auf der Brücke sprang Mark aus seinem Stuhl auf und begann laut auf dämliche Comput­er zu fluchen, während er damit begann, die Abdeckung der Konsole zu entfernen um das Problem zu finden. Nun schaltete sich aber genau seine Konsole komplett ab, als wenn jemand den entsprechenden Schalter umgelegt hätte.

Gerade als er die Abdeckung des Systems geöffnet hatte, das den Computer mit En­ergieversorgte, als dieser über Lautsprecher sagte. "Deaktivierung der Abwerhmassnah­men gegen Eindringlinge. Anwesenheit eines Alteraners erkannt. Erwarte weitere An­weisungen."

Mark sah nun über die Kante der Konsole hinweg und suchte nach den Abwehrmassnah­men die erwähnt worden waren. Gewiss, er nahm die Aussage des Computers nicht ernst, aber um sicherzugehen, würde er bei erster Gelegenheit alle Kabel zu diesem System kappen.

Als Kevin Mark's Gesichtsausdruck sah, konnte er nicht anders und liess sich lachend hintenüberfallen, hielt dann aber inne, als der Computer erneut etwas sagte.

"Notfallprotokolle aktiviert. Initiierung der Reanimation des Kommandostabs." sagte der Computer nun.

Kevin sah sich schnell um und erkannte, das die Anzeigen auf den Stasiskammern zu blinken begannen und dann sagte die Stimme wieder. "Stasisfelder deaktiviert. Wieder­belebung in Drei...Zwei...Eins..."


	10. Kapitel 10

XXXX Chapter 2 – 10 XXXX

Als sich die Dinge beruhigt hatten, setzte sich Harry in seinen Stuhl und schloss seine Augen, und rieb seine Schläfe, während er über den besten Weg nachdachte, die Rettung durchzuführen. Seufzend, als er keine Idee hatte, öffnete er seine Augen und schaute sich um.

Lächelnd beobachtete er die Effizienz mit der jeder der an dem jetzigen Notfall beteiligt war, ihren Dienst versah. Harry wurde aber aufgeschreckt, als zwei Personen in der Transferstation erschienen. Was in den neun Leveln der Hölle machten Cadfael und Bryce um diese Zeit hier, und nicht nur das, sondern warum liefen sie alleine herum. Har­ry dachte dies, während die beiden ihn erblickten und auf ihn zugerannt kamen.

Cadfael hatte Harry erblickt, der an seiner Arbeitsplattform sass und lief zu ihn, gefolgt von Bryce. Sie umliefen die Personen, die herumstanden und Cadfael sprang auf Harry's Schoss und sagte "Ich bin aufgewacht und konnte dich nicht mehr finden," und das ganze mit ziemlich verängstigter Stimme, während er sich an Harry kuschelte.

Bryce wollte ebenfalls sich dazu setzen, liess sich dann aber neben Harry's Knien nieder, bis Harry ihn schliesslich auch auf seinen Schoss zog, und beide sanft streichelte, während er sie zu beruhigen versuchte, und das er er sie niemals verlassen würde.

Lantera beobachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wie Harry die beiden Jungen in sein Büro brachte damit sie noch ein wenig schlafen konnten, während sie erkannte, das die Jungen vermutlich noch unter starken Verlassensängsten zu Kämpfen hatten, und fragte sich wie oft Cadfael aufwachte, nur um zu sehen, ob Harry noch da war, denn das schien sehr oft der Fall zu sein, wenn sie das gesagte richtig verstand.

Jack zuckte zusammen, da er die Zwillinge mit der Aufsicht der beiden hinterlassen hatte, und selbst wenn sie gerne Scherze spielten, so würden sie niemals ihre Aufgabe vernach­lässigen, "Aloria bitte Zugriff auf die Videoaufzeichnungen des Schlosses, ich möchte se­hen, was genau passiert ist, nachdem ich die Zwillinge verlassen habe, aber sieh bitte auch nach, ob einige der Roboter in der Nähe der Räume der Zwillinge waren und spiele diese Aufzeichnungen zuerst ab," sagte erhe und fragte sich, was genau passiert war.

"Zugriff auf die Daten jetzt…leider war kein Roboter in der Nähe weshalb die Aufzeich­nungen erst mit der Ankunft der Jungs im Wohnzimmer beginnen." sagte Aloria und ak­tivierte das Holo-Display in der Mitte des Tisches und gab dort die Aufzeichnungen wieder.

Jack beobachtete amüsiert wie Cadfael und Bryce das Wohnzimmer betraten und nach et­was zu suchen schienen. Und das waren vermutlich wir, dachte er.

Cadfael war gerade aufgewacht und ging wie jede Nacht leise zu Harry's Zimmer hinüber, um sicherzustellen, das dies kein einfacher Traum war, und das er wirklich von jemanden geliebt wurde. Er öffnete die Tür und schaute hinein, zögerte dann aber als er bemerkte, das niemand im Bett lag. Er erinnerte sich nun an die Geschichten von Bryce darüber, wie ihre Eltern sie in Eile verlassen hatten und niemals wiedergekehrt waren, weshalb er in Panik gerieten.

Er rannte nun zurück in sein Zimmer, sah sich um ob alles noch so war wie er es in Erin­nerung hatte bevor er wieder hinaus rannte zum Zimmer seines Bruders hinüber lief, wobei er nicht daran dachte leise zu sein sondern die Tür aufstiess und zu seinem Bruder lief, "Bryce…Bryce wach auf, Daddy ist verschwunden," rief er leise und begann zu weinen.

Bryce hörte die panische Stimme seines Bruders die ihn aufweckte und sass sofort aufrecht im Bett, "Was ist los?" begann er und rieb sich die Augen, bevor er auf die Uhr sah.

"Ich bin aufgewacht und konnte Daddy nicht finden." sagte Cadfael weinend, während die Augen seines Bruders immer grösser wurden, denn sein Bruder hatte noch nie jeman­den vorher Dad genannt. Er schwang seine Beine über die Seite des Bettes und zog sich anschliessend ein Hemd an bevor er aufstand und seinen Bruder umarmte, "Hast du schon unten nachgesehen, vielleicht sind sie nach unten gegangen um etwas zu holen oder zu tun." Als sein Bruder den Kopf schüttelte, hielt er ihn kurz fest und ging mit ihm zur Tür, "gehen wir hinunter und sehen nach, ich bin sicher, das sie uns nicht einfach so zurückgelassen haben."

Sie gingen die Treppe hinab und betraten zuerst die Küche und sahen sich um, ber hier war niemand, weshalb sie in die Bibliothek gingen, wo Harry auch sein Büro eingerichtet hatte, wenn er nicht in Toria war. Als dort auch niemand war, geriet Cadfael erneut in Panik, und beide gingen zum Wohnzimmer. Beide entspannten sich etwas, als sie dort Geräusche hörten. Beide betraten das Wohnzimmer und erstarrten, als sie zwei Köpfe mit roten Haaren erblickten, die auf einer der Couches sassen.

Cadfael erkannte nun die Zwillinge und nicht seinen Dad, wollte aber sicher gehen und rannte um die Couch herum. Seine Augen verengten sich vor Wut, hervorgerufen durch die Angst und er bewegte seine Hande auf die völlig überraschten Zwillinge zu, wodurch diese umgehend mit grauem Klebeband gefesselt wurden, das er bereits bei Harry bei zwei Gelegenheiten gesehen hatte.

Fred und George wachten umgehend auf, als sie spürten wie sich etwas klebriges um sie wickelte, nur um sich umzuschauen und um geschockt zu bemerken, das sie von einer komischen, klebrigen Folie gefesselt worden waren. Nun erblickten beide jene, auf die sie eigentlich aufpassen sollten, während Harry und Jack auf Toria waren, und sahen sich kurz an, um dann etwas zu sagen.

Ihre leise Unterhaltung hatte noch nicht begonnen, als Cadfael seine Hände in die Hüften stemmte und beide wütend anfuhr, "WO IST MEIN DAD?"

"Hey, was zum…" begann Fred und starrte die beiden Brüder an.

"Wirklich gute Idee uns wie…" begann George nun und schaute zu Cadfael.

"Das ist nicht wie…" sagte Fred und versuchte seine Arme zu bewegen, bemerkte aber recht schnell, das er sehr eng gefesselt war.

"Haben wir euch einen Scherz gespielt?" verlangte George zu wissen, während er sich ebenfalls nicht bewegen konnte.

"Harry und Jack sind beide nicht oben und stattdessen finden wir euch beide hier. Ich möchte jetzt sofort wissen, wo sie sind." sagte Bryce langsam und vorsichtig, als wenn er mit einem schwerhörigen sprechen würde.

Fred schaute erst zu Bryce und dann zu seinem Zwilling bevor er murmelte, das er das letzte mal für Harry Babysitten würde, wenn ein Notfall auftrat. George sah, das Cad­fael's Hand vor Wut aufglühte und rief, "Aloria hat sich gemeldet…sie sind in Toria," rief er nun so laut wie möglich, da er nicht noch mehr verhext werden wollte, wobei er ihnen nicht sagte, das dieser Notfall so ernst war, das er mehrere Tage andauern konnte, denn er hatte keinen Todeswunsch.

Bryce beobachtete die Hand seines Bruders und bevor dieser weiteren Schaden anrichten konnte, zog er ihn zur Vordertür in Richtung der Transferstation, "Gehen wir und suchen Harry, er ist vermutlich auf dem Kommandodeck."

Harry, der die Jungs in sein Büro gebracht hatte, damit diese auf mehreren her­aubeschworenen Betten weiterschlafen konnten und auch aus dem Fenster schauen kon­nten, so das sie sahen, das er noch hier war, kam nun zurück und setzte sich genau in dem Moment wieder, als die Jungen in der Aufzeichnung die Zwillinge gefesselt hatten. Er blieb ruhig, als er die Angst in den Augen der Jungen sah und sagte mental zu Aloria 'Veranlass bitte die Roboter, in meinem Büro Platz zu schaffen und dort ein kleines Schlafzimmer und eine Transferstation einzurichten, denn nachdem ich dies gesehen habe, denke ich ist es nicht klug, die Jungs bei einem erneuten Notfall erneut alleine zu lassen, besonders mit den Zwillingen.'

'In Ordnung, Lord Commander, und ich muss zustimmen, das es im besten Interesse für die Zwillinge wäre, nicht erneut in eine solche Situation gebracht zu werden, denn Cad­fael hat einige unkontrollierte Magie freigesetzt.' sagte Aloria erstaunt über die Macht des jüngeren der beiden Jungen.

Lantera schüttelte leicht den Kopf, "Wir müssen einige Dinge mit den beiden besprechen, denn ich hatte nicht erkannt, das sie noch immer unter Trennungsangst leiden."

Jack lächelte vor Stolz, "Das denke ich mir." sagte er bevor er zusammenzuckten, als ihm klar wurde, das die Heilerin recht hatte, denn die Jungen müssen über das Problem reden um diese Dinge in der Zukunft besser zu bewältigen.

Harry überrumpelte alle am Tisch, da sie ihn nicht zurückkehren gehört hatten, indem er sich räusperte, "Molly, wärest du so freundlich und würdest in das Schloss reisen, um die Zwillinge zu befreien?," sagte er kopfschüttelnd, bevor er fortfuhr, "Warum haben sie sich nicht auf magische Weise befreit," sagte er und beobachtete die Live-Bilder der Zwillinge.

Molly konnte sich nun von den Bildern der Zwillinge losreissen und sagte lachend, "Natürlich, Harry, aber du weisst schon, das ich eine Kopie dieser Aufzeichnungen haben möchte, sie sind die besten Belastungsgegenstände überhaupt."

XXX

Kevin sass im Kommandostuhl und beobachtete, wie sich die im Raum verteilten Sasiskammern öffneten und die Personen im Innern ihre Augen zu öffnen begannen, während sie sich darauf konzentrierten, wach zu werden. Er schaute nun zu der einzigsten Person in einer weissen Uniform und sagte auf alteranisch, "_Bitte entspannt euch, ihr wart eine sehr lange Zeit, in unserer Zeitrechnung gesehen in Stasis, und bevor ihr die Kammer verlasst stellt bitte sicher, das ihr Stabil und Sicher genug auf den Beinen seid, da wir hier nur Techniker sind und keine Heiler, denn wir gingen davon aus, das wir genügend Zeit hätten, die Heiler hier her zu holen, nachdem wir die Energieversorgung wieder hergestellt hatten, die kurz vor dem Kollaps stand_."

Der Mann nickte nun leicht, denn er hatte die Worte verstanden. Er bemerkte ebenfalls, das der Mann im Kommandostuhl nicht nur fliessend alteranisch sprach sondern auch die typische Aura eines Alteraners besass. Er richtete sich nun auf und stellte sich vorsichtig nach so vielen Jahren das erste Mal wieder auf die Füsse.

Mark, der fast genau daneben stand, füllte einen Injektor mit einem Aufbautrank und trat neben ihn, "_Entspannen sie sich, diese Injektion wird dabei helfen, eure Energielevel wieder zu stabilisieren, bis wir einen Heiler hier haben_,' sagte er. Als dieser nun nickte, platzierte er den Injektor am Hals und drückte den Knopf, so dass dieser mit einem Zis­chen seinen Inhalt erfolgreich injizierte.

Der Mann spürte nun, wie seine Energien in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit zurückkehrte und trat vorsichtig aus der Kammer, während er dankbar lächelte, musste sich aber dann an der Reling festhalten, "_Vielen Dank, das hat sehr geholfen_."

"_Mark gib bitte die Berichte der Schadensteams und der Energieversorgung auf den Bildschirm, und zwar so wie wir sie vorgefunden haben, so das sie sehen können, wo un­sere Probleme liegen_," sagte Kevin und legte seinen Kommunikator auf den Stuhl, bevor er eine Verbindung öffnete, "_Bill ICH BENÖTIGE HIER DRINGEND HEILER UND ZWAR AM BESTEN GESTERN SCHON. Der Kommandostab war scheinbar in einen Sicherheitszyklus eingebunden, den wir aktiviert haben und ist jetzt vollständig erwacht_."

Bill hörte genau von seinem Kommandostuhl an Bord der Tyaes zu und befahl mehreren Leuten, dieser Anfrage folge zu leisten und sagte der Navigation, das sie das Schiff so nah wie nur irgend möglich an das Hospitalschiff heranbringen sollten, und sollte dies nicht gehen, würden sie ein Shuttle einsetzen um sie an die Hülle heranzubringen, damit sie von dort apparieren konnten. Seufzend erkannte er nun, das es erst die Transferstation und dann die Apparation sein würde. "Kevin bitte platziere eine Apparationsboje für die Heiler."

Bill erhob sich nun und schaute über seine Schulter, "Ich werde den Heilern folgen und werde, wenn nötig auf der Brücke sein."

"Ich bin Soren, der Kommandant des Hospitalschiffs Rhabwar. Ich möchte mich für eure Reaktion auf unser Notsignal bedanken…" sagte er bevor er innehielt, als fünf Personen plötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienen und zwar in der Nähe des Ortes, wo der Mann na­mens Mark das Instrument platziert hatte.

Aloria bekam nun endlich ein Signal von dem temporären Subraumtransmitter auf der Rhabwar und aktivierte das primäre Holo-Display so dass das Bild von Molly Weasley, welche mit den Zwillingen schimpfte, und gleichzeitig sich mit dem Klebeband abmühte, da es magieresistent war, verschwand. Harry erkannte die Heiler, die sich um die Person­en kümmerten, die aus den Stasiskammern traten und sagte, 'Kevin Bericht bitte."

Mark schaute nun zu dem Hologramm das über der Konsole erschien und schaute vor einer Antwort zu Soren bevor er sagte, "_Lord Commander, wir scheinen einen automatis­chen Weckzyklus aktiviert zu haben, als wir die Energieversorgung wieder hergestellt haben. Der Kommandostab und der kommandierende Offizier, Soren, haben gerade die Stasiskammern verlassen_." und trat näher heran, "Bisher sind wir nicht über die Vorstel­lungen hinaus gekommen."

"_Aber andererseits haben wir jetzt wieder volle Energie und die Rhabwar ist voll ein­satzfähig. Ich habe zwei Singularitätsgeneratoren zur Energieversorgung eingebaut, ausserdem wurde die Hülle geschlossen und alle Sektionen des Schiffes stehen wieder unter Druck_." fuhr Kevin mit dem Bericht fort und zwar so, als wenn er Harry vorher nicht schon Bericht erstattet hätte, so das die Kommandocrew die aus der Stasis kam, darüber informiert war, was bisher getan worden war, bevor er fortfuhr, "_Von den knapp eintausend Schiffen erlitten nur fünf einen kompletten Systemausfall, allerdings sind dadurch alle Personen in den Kammern gestorben. Ohne die Verbindungen so gesehen zu haben, gehe ich davon aus das sie korodiert sind oder von Mikrometeoriten getroffen wurden_."

"Laut den Schadenskontrolldaten haben sämtliche Schiffe mindestens neunzig Prozent Energie und werden bald volle Leistung erreicht haben_, weshalb ich die Astromechs angewiesen habe die instabile Verbindung zum planetaren Kern zu deaktivieren, da dieser praktisch keine Energie mehr liefert. Nachdem wir in Ruhe mit der Komman­docrew geredet haben, dürften wir dir genauere Daten über mögliche Überlebende geben können, aber auch wieviele der Schiffe flugfähig sind_." sagte Kevin und setzte sich wieder, nachdem sein Bericht beendet war und schaute nun zu Bill und Soren.

Harry erblickte nun den Kommandostab der Rhabwar auf dem Display und sagte auf al­teranisch, "_Bill, hattet ihr Glück dabei, das Schildproblem zu lösen, um es sicher deak­tivieren zu können, so das die Rettung beschleunigt wird_?"

Einer der Mitglieder des Kommandostabs richtete sich mit Hilfe der Reling auf und rief, "NEIN IHR DÜRFT ES NICHT TUN_, DER FEIND DER UNS ANGRIFF WIRD UNS DANN FINDEN_," bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und zu Kevin und Bill schaute, "Wie seid ihr hier her gelangt_, als wir die Energieversorgung auf den planetaren Kern umwechsel­ten, hatten wir jede Verbindung zum Astria verloren._"

Bill schaute zu dem unsicheren Mann hinüber und sagte, "_Als wir dieses System betreten haben, passte einfach arnichts zu unseren Daten, und nachdem wir nahe genug heran waren, fanden wir den Schirm und waren in der Lage durch ein kleines Loch das wir fan­den und vergrösserten, hinein zu gelangen, wobei wir das Loch hinter uns stabilisierten_." Als der Mann immer bleicher wurde, fragte er sich wer dieser Feind war und fragte, "Es ist gut, das wir so schnell reagieren konnten und die Ausrüstung und die neuen Genera­toren zum Ersatz des alten Systems herbringen konnten, denn eine Stunde später und ihr wäret alle tod gewesen."

Taezon ignorierte die Tatsache, das der Lord Commander eigentlich nur ein Mythos ver­gangener Zeiten war deutete auf die holographische Anzeige und sagte, "Ihr müsst das Loch so schnell wie möglich schliessen, bevor die zurückgelassenen Sensoren der Feinde eure Energieemissionen entdecken und bemerken, das es einen Eingang gibt."

Harry starrte den verzweifelten Mann an, der zu einer der deaktivierten Konsolen trat und sie aktivieren wollte, "_Ihr denkt, das dieser Feind noch immer hier ist, selbst nach achtzehntausend dreihundert Jahren_?"

Er nickte heftig mit dem Kopf , während Taezon an den toten Systemen arbeitete. Schliesslich gelang es ihm, die lange inaktiven Systeme zu aktivieren und die Daten aufzurufen, die er suchte, und kontrollierte die Daten, bevor er tief durchatmete, als er erkannte, das diese stabile Werte anzeigten und das das Loch nicht so riesig war wie be­fürchtet. Er begann nun, einige Befehle einzugeben um den Schaden am Schild zu be­heben und um das Loch zu schliessen…er versuchte es zumindest, aber der Schild reagierte nicht, "Was habt ihr getan_, Ich kann den Schild nicht kontrollieren…ihr habt uns zum Untergang verurteilt…SCHLIESST SIE SOFORT…_" schrie er nun, während er die Fäuste zu einem Angriff auf die Eindringlinge anhob, während er aufsprang.

Soren trat nun vor und sagte, "_Taezon HÖR SOFORT AUF," sagte er und deutete auf den Stuhl aus dem er aufgesprungen war, "Setz dich…SOFORT_," fügte er noch hinzu.

"Berichten sie mir über diesen Feind," sagte Harry und bat Aloria mental, die Speicherk­erne der Rhabwar zu kopieren. "_Bill schliesst bitte die Löcher vorläufig in den Schilden…lasst sie nur soweit offen, wie ein Quaffle gross ist. Stellt sicher, das ihr es aber erst macht, nachdem das orbitale Astria im innern ist. Aloria aktiviert die Generatoren des Astria jetzt._" sagte und erhielt die Bestätigung von Aloria.

"In Ordnung, _Lord Commander_," sagte Bill und apparierte vom Kommandosdeck direkt zum Aufklärer, so das er zur Tyaes zurückkehren konnte.

Ausserhalb des Schildes begann das mobile, orbitale Astria damit, sich abzuschalten. Ins­gesamt dauerte es gut dreissig Minuten, bis die ersten Generatoren abgeschaltet waren, so dass Bill genügend Zeit hatte, den schweren Aufklärern zu befehlen, die Komponenten in Schlepp zu nehmen und sie durch die Öffnung zu transportieren, während er die Tyaes näher heran steuern liess, so das die gesamten Konponentne hinein gebracht werden kon­nten und er gleichzeitig das Loch wieder verkleinern konnte. Er war der Meinung, das es eine gute Idee wäre, das System nach möglichen Sensorsignalen zu überprüfen und sagte deshalb, "Startet bitte eine Pinnace zu einem Kontrollflug durch das System. Sie soll nach jeglicher, fremder Energie ausschau halten und ich meine JEDER."

Wieder zurück auf der Tyaes, fragte Bill, "Harry, wie lange wird es dauern, bevor wir das M.O.L.A. Wieder aktviieren können? Die Bauteile sind binnen einer Stunde an Ort und Stelle."

Harry schaute nun auf die Anzeige mit Bill's Gesicht, entschied sich aber, vor einer Antwort erst die Grösse des Loches im Schild zu überprüfen. 'Aloria bitte überprüfe die nötigen Parameter für die Öffnung die wir für das Astria benötigen. Nur für den Fall, das die Paranoia von diesem Taezon berechtigt ist, denn ich möchte nicht situationsbedingt in eine Ecke gedrängt werden.'

'Geht klar, Lord Commander' sagte Aloria, während Bilder an der Seite der Anzeige vor­beihuschten, während sie die nötigen Durchmesser für den Astriabetrieb durchging. Schliesslich erschien das Bild mit den Zahlen und Symbolen des nötigen Durchmessers auf dem Bildschirm. 'Ich bin fertig, Harry; wir benötigen eine Öffnung mit den Daten die auf dem Schirm zu sehen sind.'

Harry drehte sich nun zu der Anzeige mit Bill's Gesicht um und sagte, "Bill, eine Än­derung der Pläne, wir benötigen eine Öffnung mit einer Grösse von einem Koffer mit der Quidditch-Ausrüstung, allerdings kreisförmig. Wird dir die nötigen Daten jetzt schicken."

Bill sah nun auf die eingehenden Daten und dachte an das zu öffnende Loch, denn es wäre gross genug für eine Rakete oder eine Sonde oder gar eine Person im Raumanzug. Genau dies sagte er auch nun Harry, "Harry, du weisst, das eine kleine Rakete oder gar eine Person im Raumanzug durch diese Öffnung passen würde?"

"Das lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden, Bill, bleibt bitte solange in Reichweite des Astria, bis es die nötige Aufladung wieder aufgebaut hat. Danach werden wir einige kleine Waf­fenplattformen hindurchschicken, welche die Öffnung bewachen werden. Ich habe das Gefühl, das dies keine schnelle Rettung wird, ausgehend von dem, was ich aus dem Gespräch zwischen Kevin und Soren auf der Rhabwar gehört habe."

Bill gab die Daten nun an die Station des zuständigen Teams der Furlinge weiter und er­hob sich um zu ihnen zu gehen, "Harry, ich werde mich nach der erfolgreichen Anpas­sung des Feldes wieder melden." sagte er und sah nun, das Harry nickte, weshalb Bill zu seinem Team hinüber trat, das diese Öffnung zuerst erschaffen hatte, "Ich habe herausge­funden, das dieser Schild von der primären Sonne des Systems mit Energie gespeist wird, also stellen wir besser sicher, das wir nicht durch einen Fehler ausversehen hier eine Su­pernova auslösen."

Harry hatte gehört, was der Mann so lautstark sagte und schaute nun auf die Daten der Tyaes und meldete sich nun endlich zu worte, da er genug hatte von dem Verhalten des Mannes, "_ES REICHT…noch ein weiteres Wort aus ihrem Mund und ich werde sie betäuben lassen. Und sobald sie aufwachen werden sie sich in den Haftzellen wiederfind­en. Es ist unsinnig, euer Energieproblem zu lösen, nur um es dann wieder abzuschalten, so das ihr nicht gerettet werden könnt. Das widerspricht dem Sinn unserer Versuche_."

Taezon starrte das Hologrammbild geschockt an und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, trat Soren zu ihm und sagte mit ernster Stimme, "Sei ruhig_, er hat Recht und je schneller du mit dem Bericht über das Geschehene und unser Wissen über unseren Feind beginnst, desto schneller kann er seine Einheiten vorbereiten, und nicht nur das, sondern die Schläfer haben uns mit ihrer Sicherheit beauftragt, bis wir gerettet werden…und das ist der Punkt. WIR WERDEN GERADE GERETTET!!_."

Noch immer geschockt, sah Taezon zu Boden, bevor er zu Kevin und den Holoemitter schaute, "_Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich habe vergessen was wichtig ist bei meinen Versuchen alle zu beschützen. Ich habe dabei die Tatsache übersehen, das wir hier sehr bald verschwinden werden, sobald das Astria einsatzbereit ist und wir__…_" jetzt, da er sich beruhigt hatte, bemerkte er erst, was vorher gesagt worden war, "_Ihr habt ein Astria das gross genug für den Transport von Schiffen ist?" _fragte er fassungslos.

'Harry ich muss dir noch sagen, das nach Durchsicht der Kerndaten und der Strukturdat­en des Schildes, das der Einsatz des Dimensionsantriebs NICHT möglich ist. Würden wir ihn einsetzen, käme es zu einem katastrophalen Systemversagen des Schildes und da dieser von der primären Sonne gespeist wird, würde diese eine kritische Phase umgehend erreichen.' sagte Aloria ernst.

'Verstanden," sagte Harry und sagte dann, "Sie sind _Taezon? Um ihre Frage zu beant­worten, das orbitale Astria kann eure grössten Schiffe problemlos aufnehmen und an­ders, als die normalen Astria Porta verwendet es keine Überlichtwurmlöcher sondern wir verwenden die Subraumtechnologie_."

"Unfassbar…" sagte einer der Techniker von einer der Konsolen aus, an der er arbeitete.

Soren lächelte nun zum ersten Mal, "Das wird die Dinge deutlich vereinfachen. Wir hat­ten geplant jegliche Schäden zu reparieren die an den Sprungantrieben der Schiffe ent­standen waren, bevor wir sie zu jenem Planeten schicken, der auf unser Notsignal reagiert atte_, einer Welt, auf der wir in Sicherheit wären, bevor wir uns den Invasoren zugewandt hätten._" sagte er und drehte sich zur holographischen Anzeige um, "_wir hatten die Systeme so ausgelegt, das die Crew des Schiffes die zu evakuierenden in ein bewohntes System bringen würde um sie dort mit einem stärkeren Energiesystem zu verbinden. Direkt danach würden die Stasiskammern damit beginnen, der Reihe nach die Insassen freizugeben. Wir hatten gehofft, eine der vielen Werften verwenden zu können, so dass die Schiffe nach ihrer Ankunft direkt andocken könnten und der Freigabezyklus aktiviert werden könnte, so das die Flüchtlinge die Schiffe in Ruhe und in Sicherheit verlassen konnten."_

Harry grinstenun als er zur Anzeige schaute, auf der Vlad's Bild zu sehen war, der noch immer im System 348 war und sagte, "_Wie sieht es bei euch mit den Andockpunkten und der Energieversorgung aus_?"

Der Chefingenieur lächelte und gab mehrere laute Befehle an seine Leute, "Programmiert die Astromechs um, damit sie jede zweite Sektion einen Singularitätsgenerator ein­bauen_._" und schaute wieder zu Harry, "zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo das _ M.O.L.A. Einsatzbereit ist, werden die Andockpunkte und die Energieversorgung bereit sein_." nun schaute er wieder über die Schulter, _"Ich möchte, das jeder Andockpunkt und jede Bauwerft freigeräumt wird; transportiert die teilweise fertiggestellten Hüllen in einen geosa­tionären Orbit, knapp zentausend Kilometer über den Werften."_

"_Wir brauchen uns um die Sprungantriebe keine Sorgen zu machen, sobald das M.O.L.A. Einsatzbereit ist, werden wir jedes Schiff durch selbiges zu seiner neuen Heimat schlep­pen. Das dürfte insgesamt gut zehn Minuten dauern…maximal zwanzig. Wir müssen lediglich sicherstellen, das jedes Schiff über eine eigene Energieversorgung und die nöti­gen Reserven verfügt, die ein paar Stunden halten, so dass wir es in Ruhe durchziehen können_," sagte Vlad nun, während seine Hände über das holographische Keyboard flogen und damit die Roboter für die ankommende bereit waren.

"_Unglaublich…wir dachten es würde Monate dauern, jedes Schiff wieder einsatzbereit zu machen und loszuschicken…jetzt wird es maximal ein paar Tage dauern_," sagte Soren fassungslos.

"_Selbst wenn der Feind uns jetzt hier finden würde, dürften wir schon lange Fort sein, bevor eine Flotte hier sein würde," _sagte Taezon erfreut und begann damit an den nöti­gen Daten zu arbeiten, welche Schiffe zu erst freigegeben werden müssten, bevor er die Techniker zu sich rief damit sie die Anzeigen der internen Energiereserven der schweren Schiffe durchgehen konnten.

"_Wo wir gerade über die Feinde sprechen…"_ sagte Harry.

"_Entschuldigung_," sagte Taezon bevor er sich zu Harry umdrehte, "Was wir wissen stammt in der Regel aus Gerüchten und einigen Beobachtungen, als die ersten Invasoren aus dem Astria traten_. Es sind eindeutig Reptilien und auch Fleischfresser, die gerne ihre Beute jagen und sie wollen uns als neue Nahrungsquelle erobern. Sie kamen mit gezoge­nen Waffen aus dem Astria und ermordeten jeden, den sie fanden_."

Soren übernahm nun die weitere Erzählung der Geschichte, "Wir haben nach Hilfe gesucht, aber jeglicher Kontakt mit der Heimatwelt ging verloren, als sich das Nexus überlud_. Dann trafen die ersten Überlebenden aus dem Rest der Galaxiue ein. Wir sind die einzigsten Überlebenden aus zwölf planetaren Systemen mit vielen Milliarden Be­wohnern_."

Taezon rief nun eine Datei über die Invasoren auf und legte ein Bild der Feinde auf den Anzeigebildschirm. _"sobald wir erkannten, was vor sich ging, deaktivierten wir die Kon­trollkristalle des Astria und transportierten es in einen Hohen Orbit um die Sonne, so dass jedes feindliche Aufklärungsschiff unweigerlich durch die Gravitationskräfte und die Hitze der Korona vernichtet wurden."_

"_Ein Vorteil aber auch ein gravierender Nachteil war die Unfähigkeit mit unserer Rassen, mit einander zu kommunizieren…zumindest gab dies uns mehrere Monate, den Schild aufzubauen und die Überlebenden für die Stasis vorzubereiten." _sagte Soren trau­rig.

"Einige von uns glauben, das dies die zweite Invasion dieser Art war._ Wir gehen davon aus, das die Plage, die unser Volk beinahe auslöschte, der erste Invasionsversuch war_." sagte Taezon und schüttelte sich innerlich, bevor er eine neue Datei an Harry verschickte, "Ausgeführte Autopsien haben gezeigt, das es kybernetische Kontrollimplantate gab_, we­shalb wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen können, das die Kreaturen, die uns angriffen, nicht geisitig versklavt waren. Wir haben nie eine Kommunikation unter ihnen festgestellt, allerdings gingen sie vor als wenn sie von einem einzigen Wesen kontrolliert würden…fast als wenn sie einen Gemeinschaftsverstand besässen_."

"_Das dürfte erklären, wieso wir nie eine Kommunikation herstellen konnten, wenn es eine Hive-Spezies ist, ähnlich den Wraith," _sagte Soren seuftzend.

Harry schloss seine Augen und dachte über das gehörte nach und fragte Aloria leise, die Archive zu durchsuchen, denn es war beunruhigend, angesichts eines Gesamtgeisteswe­sens oder externer Kontrolle der Wesen. Denn wenn dem so war, dürfte es sie noch im­mer geben. Und da war nun die Frage, 'Aloria wie stark überfällig sind die Sonden, die wir ausgeschickt haben?"

'Einundzwanzig Tage, Harry,' sagte Aloria leise, nachdem sie diese neuen Informationen verarbeitet hatte, welche die Situation erneut massiv veränderten.

Er öffnete nun die Augen und schaute zu Vlad, _"Wenn wir vom schlimmsten Fall ausge­hen müssten, wie schnell könntest du jedes Schiff durch das M.O.L.A. schicken_?"

Vlad dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte dann, "_Wenn wir nur die zehn verfüg­baren schweren Aufklärer verwenden wäre das alle sechs Minuten ein Schiff durch das M.O.L.A, dann fünf Minuten um es zu sichern und weitere Fünf Minuten für den Rück­flug…vorausgesetzt alles klappt problemlos."_

Gesprächsfetzen von Berechnungen waren nun zu hören, bevor Vlad sagte, "_Wenn ich e schätzen müsste, und nur die schweren Aufklärer dafür verwende," sagte er und schaute zu Harry, "und wir ununterbrochen arbeiten, abgesehen von dem Austausch der Crews, liege ich bei knapp achtundvierzig Stunden."_

Harry setzte sich nun auf und traf eine Entscheidung, "_Kevin sobald das mobile Astria einsatzbereit ist möchte ich, das die schweren Aufklärer damit beginnen diese Schiffe zur Werft schleppen und dort verankern. Wir aktivieren sie später, denn ich möchte erst sich­erstellen, das jedes Schiff dieses System verlassen hat und das so schnell wie möglich_," sagte er, "_Vlad dock diese Schiffe sofort nach ihrer Ankunft an, verbinde die Kotrnollen mit dem Zentralcomputer, nachdem dessen Zugriff darauf sichergestellt ist. Ich möchte das unser System übernimmt und die Sicherung übernimmt, bereite also bitte die Naniten für das Upgrade der Computerkerne jener angedockten Schiffe vor, ich möchte das diese Schiffe binnen Minuten nach der Ankunft gesichert sind_."

Harry schaute zum Hologramm und wartete nicht, bis Vlad seine Befehle bestätigte und schaute zur Crew der Rhabwar und sagte, "_Soren sie bleiben bitte mit dem absoluten Minimum ihrer Besatzung dort um festzulegen, welche Schiffe in welcher Reihenfolge ab­transportiert werden sollen, meine Leute werden sicherstellen, das jedes Schiff genügend Energiereserven für die Reise hat_." und schaute nun zum Sicherheitsoffizier, "_Taezon sammeln sie bitte jede auffindbare Information über die Invasoren zusammen und dann auch ihre Crew, denn ich möchte, das sie mit dem ersten Shuttle, das eines der Schiffe transportiert zur Werft begleiten. Ich erwarte sie fünf Minuten nach der Ankunft dort in meinem Bereitschaftsraum…Verstanden?_" sagte er und schaute den anderen Mann ernst an, bis dieser nickte. Nun wandte sich Harry seinen Beratern zu. "_In Sechs Stunden von jetzt ab wird Frühstück ausgegeben und bereitet euch bitte auf einen langen Tag vor, also geht bitte noch einmal ins Bett. Benutzt wenn nötig bitte die Soma-Einheiten der Krankenstationen."_

_AN: _

_WICHTIG:_

_Dies ist leider das aktuellste Kapitel der Geschichte, aber Kapitel 11 ist in Vorbereitung und wird in Kürze erscheinen. Mein neues Projekt (auch eine Übersetzung) Heisst "The Brave New World"._


	11. News

Hallo zusammen,

wie ihr sicher bereits gemerkt habt, h nge ich derzeit mit neuen Kapiteln etwas hinter her.

Dies lag unter anderem an arbeitsbedingten Gr nden, aber auch daran, das ich durch einen Festplattencrash viele fertige Kapitel verlor und diese jetzt neu schreiben muss.

Da ich ab Sonntag nun Urlaub habe, werde ich fast meine gesamten Stories in den n chsten beiden Wochen fortf hren.

Liebe Gr sse

Olaf 


End file.
